Naruto Uzumaki chronicles
by KR-FAN3214
Summary: Watch as Naruto uzumaki survive the life of a ninja. konoha to the elemental countries to uzushiogakure as he wield The most powerful Dojutsu. Mass Harem fic ,oc's , lemons,bashings. Uzumakicest , gender-bendings .warning first story, crossovers Bad grammar, Overpowered Naruto. cool calm ooc
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto (Fixed)**

* * *

At night in _konoha, _we find Mitarashi Anko just came out of a bar just finishing her last stick of dango. She's almost on her way when she felt really dizzy as she kept on walking. It gets worse every step she moves so she stumbles into a dark alley.

Nearby, a group of 5 men just came out a bar where Anko just left. They have sick grins on their faces as they saw Anko in the alley leaning against a wall.

Anko grips her head harder as the pain in her continue to get worse then she felt her body slowly getting numb. She tries to remember what was on her drink when she heard sinister chuckles and a group of men just in the entrance of the dark alley. She look to her left and sees a _dead end_.

_Fuck_

The group surrounds her as she slides off the wall to the ground. She can feel her body loosing chakra as they surrounds her. She tries to move her limbs but failed miserably. Tears of horror and pain slowly came out of her eyes as they strangled her body to the ground and zipping down their pants. She felt very useless and terrified right now.

_Is this supposed to happen_. She thought miserably.

"This snake-whore is going to get what she deserve." One of them said as the group cackles .

_Squelch _Blood splash on the ground, but it does not belong to Anko's.

To their horror and Anko's shock. They saw their own anatomies separated from their bodies. They have no time to react as they saw a dark figure behind them coming towards them and the next thing they is saw their own bodies fell to the ground.

The figure decapitated three of them , then proceed to punch one of the thug to a wall and threw a kunai to the right side of the ally and hit a neck of a thug who was running away then he drop to the ground dead. The figure proceed to walk towards the injured thug and pick up his neck.

"ple-ase, ha-ve mercy"he pleaded but only saw cold blue eyes .

**No**

_Snap_

As the body fell to the ground Anko felt very relief and curious on who the stranger is. The figure kneels in front of her body and picks her up bridal-style.

"it's okay, you're safe now." Her half-lidded pupil-less brown eyes slowly look up and see's azure blue eyes filled with warm and care. She lean in closer onto his body just knowing that she is safe with this stanger and then she pass out.

_Thank you_

The figure jump to the roof leaving the bodies and proceed to her apartment leaving a few things.

_The next morning_

Anko woke up on her bed as the sun shine's on her form. She look to bedside table and saw a letter and some medicines.

_Good morning my Beni-hime,_

_I hope you woke up alright, i treated your wounds but don't worry i didn't violate you or anything. I left a few medicines that you must take and please be safe and careful next time._

Anko feel thankful to the stranger and still curious. A beautiful smile appear on her face when she meet him again and to return the _favour._

Naruto

We see our favourite spiky-haired bright blond meditating under a tree with a long katana with a black sheath on his lap. The handle warp in black to 5 diamonds with the colour white, yellow, brown, blue and red on each of them. The guard is golden in the shape of a 8 pointed star. He is the middle of wide open grassy field surrounded by forest with a big river nearby. He stood at 5'9, he wore black sleeveless shirt, and dark blue cargo pants and black combat boots. He made a 'cross' sign with his index and middle fingers and

'TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU' he summon a thousand solid clones of himself.

"ALRIGHT! SPLIT INTO GROUPS OFF 200!" he shouted/ordered.

"HAI/HAI!"

The original gave a scroll with different colours and size out of nowhere to each group and tells each clone of each group to multiply the scrolls for each of them. Later, we see naruto's on the ground practicing and creating seals on a scroll , throwing small to large scale jutsu's of different elements towards a clearing with dummies their targets , practicing different kata's with bokkens matching each other , throwing punches and kicks of different taijutsu styles and the last group surrounding the original who is smirking with his katana with black chains on his back.

"3...2...1"

"GO/GO" he/they shouted.

He quickly lays his katana on the ground and rush towards his clones making a boar hand sign.

**"Jinton: Mueishō/ Swift Release: Shadowless Flight"**

He disappears and appear in the middle of a group and start punching a clone to a poof of smoke. He put his hands on the ground spins rapidly with his legs hitting on the clones. His moves is a blur on the large smoke as it gets larger. He jump out of the smoke high in the air with more clones surrounds him in mid-air. He disappeared then appears on the ground as the clones poofs above. He cross his arms as a large wall of water hit him. He was dragged 40 yards creating a mini trench. It was painful but he still stands. He smirks and made hand signs of blur and shouted.

**"Fūton: Kami Oroshi/ Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain"**

The destructive winds destroyed the clones but they're still coming. Making hand signs and held his hands out then shouted as they already close to him.

**"Raiton: Jibashi/ Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder"**

A large streams of lighting forms like barrier around him and struck the clones and exploded of black and white smoke. He came out of the smoke holding his katana revealing a black blade with red on the sharp edges. Clones appeared holding identical swords then they attack. He parry parry, stab , swings behind , duck as it misses his hair and kick, parry. He crouches then blurs out.

_Swin,sin,swing,swin,swin,swing,swing,swuungg._

He appear again with his back facing the clouds of smoke then sheath his katana then smirks. He look down on his body as his wounds heal.

_'How was that ku-chan' _he ask.

**'****_Very good Naruto-kun but you still need to work on your parries.'_**The KYUUBI replies. He sighed.

"Alright i'll work on them"

**"****_Now, come back in here so i can _****cuddle ****_with you." _**She purrs.

* * *

Alright this is my first story so please bear with me if there is grammar mistakes cause i live in Russia so i don't really do much exercise on it.

This will be a harem girls and older woman and oc's, no limits(suggestions?)

'Pshycopath' semi-dark cool naruto

Sasu/saku/council bashing

Strong to godlike

Gender-bendings(suggestions?)

OOC

Please give some tips and ideas on the way

Please don't flame me


	2. Exam and Graduation

**I don't own Naruto and oc's**

**Exam and Graduation**

**Naruto 16**

** Amane Uchiha 16 **

**Kina Hyuuga 16 **

**Rookies 14**

**Team GAI 15**

**Everyone is wearing shippuden clothes**

* * *

_Naruto's minscape_

We see Naruto on a large king size bed cuddling with a woman with red/orange hair that reach her butt with two long bangs framing her heart shape face. Two small fox ears. Red eyes with black slits and red lipstick. Her skin is slightly tanned that adds her beauty , she is wearing a white kimono with red trims and a black band to hold her large E-cup size breasts and kimono.

This woman's name is Kurami also know as the _kyuubi ._ She met naruto during his 5th birthday after the genjutsu from the _mask man _wore off. She saw his(naruto) memories and saw that he was brutally tortured. Even when she still pass out, her chakra automatically heals her vessel to survive. His foster family who always took care of him and treat him like a family were killed by the civilians and ninjas on his 4th birthday. The civilians and ninjas would sent him glares and beatings at him. He was rescued by the four ice queen's and they would take care of him and treat him food (5th birthday). When naruto and Kurami talk to each other(human form to feel safer for naruto). She explains to him that he is just the jail keep her and not the kyuubi. She explained on what really happen the day when 'she' attacked Konoha. Naruto forgave her and thank her. Then Naruto saw seals on the walls and asked her what is it, kyuubi destroyed them. Both of them saw all the beatings from his past and his deceased foster family. Naruto felt betrayed and angry that the hokage seals his memories and hatred for the village. Kyuubi decides to train her vessel to become the most powerful shinobi ever. Besides, absorbing knowledge for thousand of years from her travels and former vessels is a great advantage_. _She told him his parents and heritage, he felt even more betrayed and his hatred towards the third rises. She told him that they really love him and the fourth had no choice. The fourth left letters and notes especially the hiraishin and rasengan, a sword and of the uzumaki clan and Uzumaki scrolls seals in his mind visible only for Naruto for a specific reason.

Kyuubi taught him the shadow clone first then to chakra control far away from the village. He would _transform _to go to stores to buy weapons , gears and healthy food but he still eat ramen but not too much just three bowls every two days at ichiraku's and talk to the ramen chef and his beautiful daughter which they always enjoy his company.

As the years pass Naruto sends an advance version of the kage bunshin to the academy and cause pranks to keep away any suspicion that he was not in the village. The clone had never gottn caught by the anbu's but he is still careful. His 100 disguised shadow clones spread out all over the village to protect his precious people, intel and infiltrating libraries for info. He also manage to control her charkra up to seven tails without losing control. Naruto had learn the seals his father made. He can summon kurami to the real world so she can feel the real world and feel the sun. She was so happy that she kiss naruto right on the lips then suffocate him with her large busts.

During those years, kyuubi admitted her feelings for Naruto that she love him and he also admit that he loves her too. When he hits puberty, they would cuddle and passionately kiss each other and sex. He was _really good._

"what are you thinking kurami-chan?"Naruto ask her as he runs his hands down her hair. She is currently laying with her head on his shoulder.

She blushes slightly and open her eyes to look at his azure blue eyes.

**"Oh nothing, just replaying the years." **She leans in and kiss him. The kiss turn into a full make out session that stop for a while till sleep with each others arms.

_The next morning._

Naruto step out of his temporary home in the red light district. He is wearing a black sleveless vest with pockets for scrolls and the hooded down. Camouflage black and dark blue digitals cargo pants. Black steel toed boots. Dark blue arm warmers, silver anbu forearm guards. Black sleeveless gloves with metal platings. His expose biceps is coverd with seals contain his kunais and shurikens. His long katana is strap behind his right shoulder.

The red light is home for prostitute, beggars, dealers, homeless, outcasts and such. The people who live here treat friendly and humanly. As he walk towards the academy, he was greeted by smiles and waves and he waves back. Everyone live here understands his life and compare that he had it worse on how was he was treated by the village. He walk pass dark alleys, yakuza gangs gave nods and waves as he walk pass. A few years ago he would volunteer to help them to get in and out illegal items using his infiltration skills then got paid. Whenever a job goes to hard for them, they would call for Naruto.

As he step out the district, he immediately receive glares from civilians and shinobi-alike. He got really annoyed for every step , more eyes lands on him. He let out 0.1% of his killing intent that made them sweaty and drop to their knees. They remembered on his last birthday, he slay an entire mob leaving a bloody alley filled with bodies. He was only defending himself so he didn't face any charges.

He arrive to the academy and went to his classroom and notice that he is early. He proceed to the third level, sit down and unseal a manga from his shoulder and read it.

As time passes on students fill the classroom who only spare naruto a glance. Chouji Akimichi and Shikimaru Nara sat beneath him. They greet him and he greeted back. From what he got from his clones's memories, they played and ate lunch with his clone when he was young. Kiba Inuzuka was a different story because he used to bully 'him'. The clone had enough so 'he' during a spar _lightly_ punch him on the stomach till he crash _into _a tree. He had to spend a week in the hospital and hear the nagging from his mother and teasing from his sister that he lose to a 'pup'. Kiba just glare at him and sit down with his medium-size white dog, Akamaru beside chouji. Aburame Shino sit in the back corner who always think logically. Hyuuga Hinata with a confidence problem. Sasuke Uciha broods by a window. The gay/emo/ass power hungry asshole always demand this demand that. The _civilian council _always back him up. Unlike kiba, he kept demanding rematch and to teach him but 'naruto' just said 'you're just not worth my time.' Sasuke got angry , attacked him and was hospitalised for a month. Two girls, a blond yamanaka and a pink hair banshee haruno is fighting over a seat beside the brooding uchiha who just ignore. Everyone wonders if he is gay or something.

Two 16 year old beautiful girls. Amane Uchiha, survivor of the Uchiha massacre and Kina Hyuuga member of the branch family. Amane has long black hair that reaches her butt and bangs framing her face. She have natural skin, charcoal eyes, small nose, small lips and a small scar on the far right of her lips. She wears a black shirt and and black pants with bandages on her calves and low heels ninja sandals. She also wears a black battle open kimono with white trims and long sleeves. Kina has long black hair that reaches her mid back and long bangs framing her right side of her face. Lavender eyes, a cute nose and thin lips. She wears a medium purple top that shows her stomach, short dark purple apron skirt, grey shorts, grey arm warmers. Purple leg warmers and grey ninja boots. A black choker necklace yin symbol around her neck. with They both took a seat beside naruto who is in the middle and took his arms. Naruto kisses hello on their cheeks earning blushes from the two girls and jealous glares from the males. The two girls were his best friends since they were 8 and how they met naruto you say?

_Flashback_

_11 year old Kina and Amane is walking home together. As they went through an alleyway a group teenage gennins surrounding both exits. _

_"well ,well ,well what do we have here guys? A couple of lost kids." The guys chuckles with a sick grin on their faces . Kina and Amane are on each others backs holding their shaky hands. As they got close enough the girls kick their nuts. They drop to their knees making a silent scream._

_"YOU BITCHES! WHAT DID YOU DO?! COME ON GUYS JUST LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" one of them shouted._

_They had no way to escape as they got closer. A figure drop down to the nearest gennin then jump kick on a jaw, land on a face then somersault backward over the girls, land again on face then a spinning kick at two heads . drop to the ground and punch one the ribs sending the guy flying backwards into a wall. This happens for only 5 seconds. The figure appeared to be naruto from their class. He always disappears whenever they tried to talk to him. The girls is still in shock that he showed amazing skills at the gennins. They broke out their stupor and saw naruto kick a face sending the guy's face towards a pile of rubbish bags. _

_"hey Kina , Amena. I'm glad you girls are safe." He said concern of what they almost experience._

_"h-hi Naruto." Still shock of what happen. After a moment of silence, he slowly walks away and steals money from the unconscious gennins and walk away. The girls saw this then called out to him._

_"yes?"_

_"Can we at least repay you." Kina said shyly._

_"No need , I already got what i want." He holds up a bag of coins._

_"please." They said unison. He sigh._

_"Alright, you treat me ramen and we will get to know each other." He smiled that made them blush._

_For 5 years they hung out together to know each other better. They train together thrice a week. Naruto told them about kurami but they just said 'so?' they were shocked at first but smile inwardly that he trust them to tell them. They hugged him and told them kyuubi is a girl then they point their fingers upwards to the sky and shouted 'HA, TAKE THAT YOU SEXISTS.' Naruto sweatdrop and kurami said 'you know, we're going to get along with each other and i don't mind sharing.' The girls became his girlfriends at 14 cause they knew about the CRA thing and his dream._

_End flashback_

Kurami appeared in her fox form laying on naruto's lap then the girls rubs her fur and ears earning purrs from her.

Iruka and Mizuki came in then iruka uses his big-headed jutsu to scare them to silence. Naruto and his girls snickered as kurami went back to his mindscape. Iruka pick up his clipboard.

"Alright, today is gennin exam as goes to these schedules. First is written exam then to kunai and shuriken throwing and then to taijutsu and then to ninjutsu there will also bonus points for other jutsu."

Mizuki tried to sabotage his exam papers by putting a genjutsu but naruto notices this with a silent 'kai' reveals the easy questions. Mizuki did not notice this as he continue to hand out the papers.

After the written exam the class gathered outside to the target range. For kunai and shuriken throwing ,Kina and Amane got 19/20 and 28/30 points. Sasuke got 18/20 and 25/30 that made him pissed. Shino and hinata got 17/20 and 23. Shikamaru , chouji and kiba got 15/20 22/30. Ino got 12 while sakura only got 10 the rest of the class got below ino. Naruto got 20/20 and 30/30 that made everyone except kina and amane slack jawed. Sasuke's fangirls yelled/screeched making everyone to cover their ears but iruka checked again that he did not cheated.

For taijutsu, naruto get the fastest hit on iruka and hit the time limit of 10 minutes for iruka to hit naruto. Kina and Amane was a tie. This cause sasuke and his loyal fangirls pissed.

For ninjutsu, kina _kawarimi _with a refrigerator then_ henge to the shodaime _then made 5 bunshin(secretly kage bunshin).

"Congratulations" she pick a black headband and tied around her waist.

Amane did the same exept _henge_ to the nidaime. She pick a white headband tied around her waist to hold her ninja gi.

"Alright naruto do the _kawarimi _then _henge _and lastly a bunshin _ ." _he nods and _kawarimi _ then the Third appear reading a book giggling perversely.

"ummm hokage-sama?" he looks up shock and feeling embarrass.

"wait, why i am not in my off-." Naruto appear again with a smirk.

Naruto _henge _into the _fourth Raikage_. They were shock by the size. Release, then the room filled with naruto's.

_Poof_

They disappear"congratu-lations n-naruto you pass." He pick up a dark orange headband and ties around his right bicep.

_Later _

"Alright rookie of the year is... Naruto Uzumaki! With sasuke as the runner up."

"WHAT!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI THERES NO WAY SASUKE-KUN LOSE TO NARUTO-BAKA!"she screech then fell to her seat. ki from naruto.

"deal with it haruno."she looks back and saw naruto wearing sunglasses then it disappeared.

"Okayyy, now the kunoichi of the year is...Amane Uchiha and Kina Hyuuga to a tie. With hinata as the runner up."

"Be here in three days for team placements. Dismissed."

Meanwhile, mizuki is on a roof looking at the hokage tower.

_soon_

* * *

**Alright you just saw the oc's and click on the link at their names on what do they look like.**

**Harem: keep it coming**

**please review**

**no flamings**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Night_

Mizuki drop behind a tree panting heavily as he holds a large scroll. He was _almost _caught by Anbu's sentries while escaping with The scroll of Seals. He must get to Orochimaru-sama's base before he gets caught. As he stood up, still tired from running, three voices, sounded around him.

"Hello Mizuki-sensei." Shock written on his face. Did he get caught this quickly?

"WHO'S THERE?" He shouted trying to overcome his shock.

"Awww, cant even remember your own students voice." Came a female's voice from a tree to his right.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!"

"Where are you going with that scroll?"Another female's this time from a tree to his left.

"REVEAL YOURSELVES YOU BITHCHES!"

"Well, ok." A masculine voice from ahead of him reveals Naruto on a branch leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets looking at him with a bored face and cold eyes.

"DEMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Will you stop shouting and nobody calls him that." Amena reveals herself standing on a branch with her arms cross sharingan activated giving a hard look.

"Or you'll pay." He looks to the right and see Kina sitting on a branch with her byakugan active glaring at him.

"HA LIKE YOU WHORES CAN TOUCH ME. Once i get this to Orochimaru-sama, he will grant me power so i can kill your demon!" Why did this idiot reveal his plans?

"Another reason to kill you." Naruto said. "You girls can kill him, he's too easy for me."

"With pleasure." As both girls disappears, Mizuki drop the scroll then into a defensive stance. Kina appear behind him then vacuum palm him making him flies forward. Then Amena appear in front with a roundhouse kick to the face sending him crashing a tree as blood leaks through his mouth and nose. Still in daze, 2 kunai with ninja strings wrap around him tightly against the tree. He tried to struggle but failed. Amena make hand signs then shout

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

A fireball the size of house coming towards him. He just watch in horror as it came. The fireball engulf him as he screams out throughout the forest. Naruto make a clone and tells him to copy everything in the scroll. As the fire slowly dies now, the clone finish his duty giving it to naruto then poof out. Naruto drop a piece of paper then he spikes his chakra alerting the Anbu's. He grab his girls ass making them blush then disappear in a flash leaving a scroll , a letter and a crispy black body of Mizuki.

Minutes later, a squad of Anbus appear then to finish out the fire. A long purple hair female anbu with a cat mask pick up a letter and read it. After they finish out with the fire, she orders her squad to pick up the scroll and seal the body.

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen Sarutobi is looking out the village with his pipe in his mouth with a grim expression. Moments earlier, when he came into the office, he notices that the Scroll of Seals is missing so he commands every shinobi above the rank of chunnin to search for the culprit. Anbus appear in his office kneeling.

"Did you manage to find the culprit and the scroll?"

"yes hokage-sama." An anbu hand out the scroll and the hokage carry it then put it on his table.

"And the culprit?" A anbu unseal a crispy body that got Hiruzen confuse then Neko(cat) hands him a letter. He reach behind his desk to sit down and read it.

_"Greetings Hokage-san,_

_The culprit who stole the scroll is Chunnin Mizuki traitor of the Leaf and loyal dog to Orochimaru of the Sannin because he said so himself that he will destroy the Leaf. Your Anbu should already seal the body for evidence. You will not know who i am so just suck it._

_Good luck with your paperwork._

The letter burn itself into nothing then he saw a mountain of papers on his desk. He sigh , told the ANBU to be on a look out then dismissed them. _Darn paperwork._

_15 miles south of Konoha._

Naruto flash in middle of a luxury room. A large blue bed with orange sheets (i'm not going into description just imagine a luxury Japanese room). He made this castle last year by using his clones. The castle is large and is under an invisible barrier of seals. Anyone within 8 miles radius will only came back where they come from.(genjutsu to confuse them).

"Come on Naruto lets go to bed." Amena said as she and Kina undress into their birthday suits. Naruto sit on the side of the bed in his boxers grinning.

(My first lemon)

Amena kneels on the bed wrap her arms around Naruto then hungrily kiss as their tongues battle as naruto massage her DD-cup breasts and squeeze her nipple making her moan in pleasure. Meanwhile Kina discard his boxers revealing his long hard 10-inch dick. She licks hungrily and licks the top part then slowly enters her mouth down her throat in and out, Naruto groan.

Naruto still separate the kiss down her jaw , neck then to her right breast nipple and bit and suck her pink nipples making Amena moan. He massage her wet vagina then inserts two fingers making her moan louder. He smirk inwardly and insert another finger making her moan louder. He massage until she screams out as she squirts.

"AHHHhhhh"

Kina uses her hands for her breast and mouth and titty fuck to work on his cock after a while, Naruto groan and releases into her mouth. She makes sure to drink all of it but some of the cum slide sown her DD breast and smile.

Naruto lay on the bed with Amena on top his leaking dick. She slowly enters then she moans until she took it all of it pushing her womb and producing a silent scream then she moves her slowly all the way moaning.

Naruto see a shaved pussy oh his face that it belongs to Kina. He lick slowly hearing her moans then lick his warm tongue deeper into her making her moan louder. Kina reach her climax as she screams and naruto takes it all.

Kina drop to his right panting. Naruto grabs Amena's hips and push in hard hitting her womb. Amena toungue battle naruto as their hips moves fatser. "ahhh faster naruto-kun!" she between tongues. Their hips moves faster until his hips is a blur. She silently screams as his pole continuously hitting her.

"im cumming Amena –chan"

"m-me t-too naruto-kun" they both cum at the same time and Amana pass out. With a smile on her face. Naruto lays her to his left as Kina's face on his then both kisses. She slowly moves her right hand down his muscled chest and abs to his cock making it hard as a pole again. She finds herself on the bottom and his pole massaging her outer wall then 5 inches in making her moan then he slams in all.

"AHHhhhhh faster" she arch her back.

This continue for a while then he picks her hips up and she holds his blond locks head still screaming. Naruto moves his hips head faster and faster.

"Im gonna cum naruto-kun"

"me too ki-chan."

Both their hips move to together until they both hit the climax.

"IM CUMMING/CUMMING."

They both drop to the bed beside Amena and kina pass. His pole still inside of her. He kiss both their heads then sleep. Meanwhile in his mindscape, kurami is asleep with her fingers in her wet pussy.

(end lemon)

_Next morning_

Naruto groan as felt something down there. He opens his eyes and saw a wonderful sight. The sun shines down reflecting the boobs of Amena and Kina covered in his cum.

"Morning girls"

"morning naruto-kun"

"morning naruto-kun"

"come on lets go take a shower" as he said that they grin and pull him into the bathroom for another warm passionate sex.

* * *

**Alright im made my first lemon and i know its short. I hope its not bad but i let you guys think.**

**I read your reviews **

**This is a HAREM fic**

**Where i live we don't speak much English and it is my secondary language so my grammar isn't good**

**I just make this just for fun only.**

**Thanks for the people who like this story.**

**I'll try to update 2 times per week**

**Please review and give some help and tips.**

**Harem: please review.**

**Please visit my profile to see the picture of his castle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

10 a.m.

Naruto is walking along the red light district wearing casual clothes which includes a black t-shirt, dark blue cargo pants and black boots. His katana is strapped behind his right shoulder. Smiling slightly as he greeted by real smiles and waves from the people who lives here. He just wondering what to do, Kina went back to the Hyuuga compound to continue her duties. Amena is training with his clones back in his castle's grounds. His 10,000 clones is working with the Rasengan adding with different types of elements using 'their'** Sharinnegan (sharingan/rinnegan****_) guess when he activated it?_**, (he completed the hiraishin) , practicing and learning jutsu's inside his large library. He still was wondering what to do as he walks.

**_"How about you visit the girls." _**Kurami suggested as she lays on her bed in his mindcape. She knew the girls that really love him.

"Oh yeah, thanks ku-chan."

**_"That's it? Don't i get any present?" _**she mock-cry. Naruto smirks inwardly then lean against a wall and closes his eyes.

Naruto materialise on top of slightly shock kurami then took her mouth and tongue, she moans and wrap her arms around him. Then he massages her breasts and ass through her smooth kimono, her pleasurable moans increases. This continues for 5 minutes then they separated to catch some breath and look at each other's eyes filled with lust and love. Naruto peck her lips then foxily-grin at her.

"You'll get it tonight my vixen." He huskily said then disappear leaving a red faced kurami then she pouts. Naruto opens his eyes then walk on.

**_"You love to torture me don't you Naru-kun?"_**

'Yup'

_Ichiraku's ramen stand_

"Goodbye and come again next time."

Teuchi Ichiraku picks up the empty bowls from the counter and carries it to the sink. He places the bowls in, turn on the tap as the retired jounin think about a certain blonde.

The boy hasn't visited the stand a week and it starting to get him worried. He knew that the kid can protect himself because he proved it by protecting his stand from a mob attack years ago and the stand moves nearer to the red light district to be safer but there is not the only reason that got him worried. His daughter is getting rather depressed but she hid it well behind her cheerful expression whenever Teuchi is around her, he knew how she is feeling because he felt the same way too. He knew she really loves naruto because the way she talks and act around him every year changes as the boy grows. Naruto always make them happy by bringing up jokes and making the atmosphere more joyful. He easily saw her blushes whenever Naruto smiled and talk with her when they were alone. His train of thoughts is interrupted by the rings on his flaps of the entrance. He turns off the tap then turn around and see the very same person he was thinking.

"NARUTO!"

"Hey, it's been a while eh Teuchi-jiji." Naruto said as he sits down on a stool smiling.

They look at the back door and saw a very happy 17 year old girl. Ayame is a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"NARUTO-KUN!"She dash over the counter and tackles Naruto but he manage to stay balance on the stool and caught her, blushing slightly as he can feel her impressive bust press against his chest. A moment ago, she was arranging ingredients in the storeroom while thinking about Naruto then she heard what her father shouted.

"Hi Ayame-chan, it's good to see you." She pulls back and stood back with her hands behind her. She blushes when she felt his hard body and his hands around her. She felt so warm and safe around him.

"I-it's good to see you too Naruto-kun." She said still blushing. Teuchi grins at the scene, he always hate it when other guys hit on her daughter except Naruto because he is different and always care for them, Teuchi approves of him but still keep an eye out for him because it's his job as a father. "Where have you been Naruto-kun?" She crosses her arms mock-glare at him as her blush slowly fading.

"Sorry I didn't visit you guys, i kind of had a busy week. You know how it is." He lightly waves his hands defensively. They seem to accept his answer and knew that he was busy with training and such.

"So what you will have Naruto-kun." Teuchi said as Ayame went around the counter and stood beside his dad smiling sweetly a faint blush on her cheeks. For three hours, sounds of laughter sound in the stand as the Ramen owners and Naruto exchange jokes and laugh with each other.

"Well sorry guys i gotta go." Naruto said as he stood up and put his money on the counter.

"No worries Naruto , be sure to come back again." Teuchi said as he picks up the empty bowls then went over the sink. Ayame keep the money in a drawer then went around the counter and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"Bye Naruto-kun and be safe." Naruto pulls back slightly then pulls her chin and kiss her making her eyes wide and her cheeks redden ten-fold. The kiss lasted for a minute and he separate then kiss her forehead and release her. He lifts up the flaps and said.

"Don't worry I'll visit again. Bye Ayame-chan." Ayame still red-faced wide-eyes trying to process what happened then touch her lips. _Did Naruto-kun kiss me? _With happy sigh, she smile and went back to her duties. Meanwhile, Teuchi saw this and smirk _This wouldn't take long._

_Uchiha compound_

_Mikoto Uchiha never taught that this would ever happen to her. Why? Because her 'son' is slaughtering the entire clan and her bastard husband just substitute with her to save his own skin. 14 year old Itachi saw these but unable to stop 'his' own blade. She watches as the blade in slow-motion descends down upon her and closes her eyes._

_CLANG_

_She opens her eyes and was shock to see a katana to stop Itachi's nodachi just stopping inches from her neck. _

_The katana is long slightly curvy doubled edged, the blade is black and red on the sharp edges, there are also beautiful green writings from the guard down to the blade's edges. The guard is coloured in dark blue and is the shape of an eight pointed star. The handle is 12 inches with black wrappings and orange diamonds. Overall it's a beautiful katana. _

_The occupants in the room look at the owner of the blade that is a boy slightly shorter than itachi and wearing a hooded jacket, strands of blond hair could be seen underneath it and black pants and ninja sandals._

_"What are you doing anbu-san?"_

_Itachi was about to reply when 'he' saw sasuke barge in. Itachi disappear and appear behind Fugaku and slit his throat killing him as the body fell._

_"n-nii s-san wha-t are you d-oing."_

_The hooded boy picks up Mikoto and she could only see blue eyes, whisker marks and spiky blond hair before she pass out._

Mikoto is a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and beautiful black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it.

She is lying on a sofa in the living room, she sat up remembering the days of the after Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke became cold to her and always focus his training to kill Itachi. There are only few uchiha survivors but they committed suicide because of their loss except Amena who visit her every week to keep her company. Her saviour who happens to be Naruto who she used to took care of him when he was a child but could not adopt because of Fugaku's rejections. Naruto would visit her thrice a week to keep her company. As times pass on, she feels something more for the blonde. He will always comfort her when she is lonely and take care of her when she is sick while Sasuke just train. Some nights she would get _wet dreams _of him, she will moan his name whenever she masturbates. Well she is a woman who hasn't had sex after she got pregnant for sasuke that was _years ago_. She blushes and smiled at the thought of the blonde then she remembers something.

Earlier this year, the civilian council demands her to find a husband in one year to produce more sharingans or she will be into a breeding stock that they threatened. Of course Tsume and her fellow shinobi council members rejected the idea but they were out-voted by majority. Since then, random man knock on her door and ask for hand in marriage, she rejected nicely but when they get too stubborn, the former anbu just threatened them to leave or she will shove her katana down their ass.

She made her decision; she will need to ask for Naruto's permission to marry him when he visit her again.

_Knock knock knock_

She picks herself up from the sofa and proceeds to the door. Her katana is in a sheath hanging by the door. She opens the door and sees the handsome face of our favourite blond.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" she happily hugs him, blushing as she feels his strong body.

"Hello Miko-hime." He hugs her back feeling her DD/E-cup breasts against his chest. She blush a little harder as he wrapped his strong arms around her and calling her nickname. She likes it when he calls her that. A moment later they separated, Mikoto led him to the living room and enter the kitchen making tea while naruto place his katana by the sofa. Naruto ask if she need some help so she gave him a plate of chocolate cake and told him to slice it. _What a gentleman. _

Later, they are on a sofa with naruto's right arm around her and her head on his shoulder blade. They just snuggle with each talking and enjoying the moment. Mikoto is re-thinking her decision, what if he reject? What if she is too old for him? What is she is not good enough for him?

Naruto could see in her eyes that she's in trouble so he asks her what's wrong.

"What's wrong Miko-hime."

She sighs and snuggles closer then proceeds to tell about the council and her situation and their threat. All the way, Naruto tried to restrain himself going on a rampage on them but her last sentences make him blink.

"...so i need a husband. You're the only person i love that's why i rejected the others. You're the best thing that happen in my life and i can't live without you because you're always there for me so that's what make you so special and why i really love you so much. Naruto will you be my husband?" Mikoto look down in fear of reject. She felt a hand on her cheek and look at his intense blue eyes that warm her heart. Eyes filled love and compassion.

Naruto caress her cheek and smiled at her." I love you too Mikoto-chan so i accept proportion." Mikoto was so happy that she cried tears of joy and smash her lips with his. They both close their eyes and enjoy the feeling. She felt his tongue asking for entrance and lets him in. She tasted like strawberries while he tasted like miso reman. Eventually Naruto won the battle and dominates her. She lay her head on the arm rest of the black sofa still kissing each other and pulls him deeper with her left arm while her right arm slid underneath his shirt rubbing his muscled chest.

(**Lemon**)

Naruto squeezes her ass with his left hand and his right hand under her shirt rubbing and pinching her breasts and nipples. She moans between tongues and pulls him deeper. His left hand slide under her skirt to her slightly hairy wet pussy and massages it smoothly and inserts two fingers in. She screams under the kiss.

After a moment they separated to catch some breath panting and look and each others eyes laying each other's foreheads. Mikoto look at him with flush cheeks saw that he lick his wet fingers and she rubs his hard pole through his pants. _He's really big_. She blushes even more.

"How about we continue this in your room." She pulls him in and kiss him again. He take that as a yes so he carries her thigh and she wrap her legs around him and massage her pussy through their fabrics. He knew where the room is so he walk upstairs while carrying her still kissing each other.

He lay her on the bed then they started to strip each others clothes off. Their bare skin rubs each other as they continue to kiss. Mikoto is on top of him her wet pussy leaking on his face. Mikoto is rubbing and licking his long 10-inch pole with both of her hands leaking precum.

They're in a 69 position licking each other pleasurable spots. Naruto licks her outer wet folds and taste her inside out. Mikoto moans as she takes in 4 then 6 and 7 inches. She continues to deepthroating him then she let out and rub his dick with both of her hands. Naruto while leaking her insert his three fingers one by one and hits her inner folds. He licks in deeper. She reached her climax and screams out.

"AHHHH Naruto-kun that feels so good."

Naruto smirk and switch their position so he is on top of her with his dick poking her wet outer folds. He kisses down her lips to her jaw line then to her neck and shoulder blades. He grabs her DD/J cup breasts with his hands and massages them. He kisses her breasts and bit and sucks her nipples and drinks her milk. Mikoto continue to moan and pulls him deeper to her breasts and rubs his smooth spiky locks.

"ahhhmmmmm."

Mikoto graps his meat and rubs it on her pussy. Naruto knew what to do and slowly enter her womb. Mikoto scream out in pleasure as his large meat go through her, she felt so warm inside of her. Naruto stop 7 inches, she moves her hips as he moves his then they went faster and faster. Mikoto felt breathing on her ear and looks up at naruto's eyes and kiss his lips. Their tongues battle as their hips move. Her body getting hotter and hotter every moment.

Naruto separate from the battle and put her left leg on his shoulder and moves his hips faster. Mikoto screams out louder as her boobs sways left and right. She feel better in this position. After a while, She had cummed twice and coming to her third.

"N-naru-to-kun I-im gonna c-um again."

"Me too Miko-hime."

"lets d-do it to-together."

Naruto responds is to moves his hips faster and grab both of her thighs and she screams louder. They reach their limit and he exploded in her, she arch her back as his semen fills her.

"AHHHHhhhhhmmmmm."

(End lemon)

She grabs his face and kisses him again.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I finally feel like a woman again." He kisses her back." Your welcome hime, now get some rest." She nods and pass out from exhaustion with a smile on her face knowing that she have a new husband.

Yup, its a good day

_The next day Naruto's castle_

Mikoto stirs as the sun rays hits her face. She open her eyes halfway and saw an unfamiliar sight. She look around the large bedroom and look out the window and saw a beautiful scenery of a sun rise over the forest and lake. She look at the bedside table with a lamp and a letter on it, she pick it up and read it.

_Morning Mikoto-hime,_

_You are now in my secret castle so you will feel safer here, get freshen up and down and have some breakfast._

_Naruto_

She look over the bedside and saw some of her fresh clothes. After a warm shower, she walks down the wooden hallways and stairs wearing her purple skirt and black shirt. Her face is flushed as she replaying her memories yesterday then she was hit by a wonderful aroma. She follows the scent and came into a room (just use your imagination). A large oval shape dinner table for a large group, filled with wonderful breakfast. Kina ,Amena and Kurami (she knows that he is in more than one relationship and kurami) is half-way finishing their plate of flapjacks and eggs then they saw her.

"Ohayo Mikoto-chan." They greeted her smiling.

She sat down beside kurami and look down at her breakfast. She pour syrup over them then pick her knife and fork and eat it. She felt a kiss on her left cheek and look up at Naruto wearing his ninja clothes. She felt her cheeks flush and the females' room smirk and grins at her.

"Morning Miko-hime." He greeted with his charming smile.

"Morning Naruto-kun." She said after swollen her food.

"We are going to report to the academy for team placements so Kurami i want you to show her around," she nods "come on girls lets go."

Kurami kiss him on the lips goodbye. Naruto walk over to Amena and Kina wrap his hands around their waist making their cheeks flushed then disappear in a red flash.

Kurami crosses her under her ample chest then look at Mikoto then foxily smirk at her. "Sooo how was he?"

Mikoto look away replaying her memories again.

Kurami giggles.

* * *

**Please review**

**Must see profile for pictures**

**Please follow and fav this story**


	5. Chapter 5

**MK own Naruto and i don't**

* * *

Naruto and his girlfriends appear just outside the academy territory in a red flash. Ignoring the glares from the parents as they enter the academy gates and doors, Amena and Kina wrap their arms on each of Naruto's arms. He smiles and kiss both of their lips as their cheeks flushed, the girls always stay close to him no matter what. "So girls, any idea what team we'll be in?" he ask as they walk along the empty corridors.

"No idea Naruto-kun, maybe we won't be in the same team because of our rank and skills." As Amena said that they frown, it would be totally boring and suck if they don't see each other for a long time even it's only a day. A team must always be balance or it will be overkill, that's the way for konoha.

They enter their slightly noisy classroom and sat down on their usual place. They notice a pale skin, black haired teen sitting in the far back with a fake smile on his face. Shikamaru is asleep with his head on the desk, chouji munching his chips, kiba petting and scratching Akamaru. Hinata and Shino doing their usual things and sasuke just broooooods and he saw them. He stood up and walk over to them and point his finger at Naruto.

"DOPE! I demand you to give me that sword and teach me." They watch at him boredly and Kina who is nearest to him just palm hard at him sending him to a window, it cracks a bit then he slid down back to his chair holding his stomach in pain glaring at Kina. The class snickers at this, the Emo seriously need to work on his ego. A loud bustling noise from outside the door and it open by two girls trying to squeeze in and the class just sigh and cover their ears knowing who they are while shikamaru mutters 'troublesome'.

"HA IM FIRST INO-PIG!"

"NO WAY FOREHEAD GIRL IT WAS A TIED!"

"HAHAHA MY FOOT STEP IN FIRST AND IM THE ONE WHO OEN THE DOOR!"

"WHO CARES IM GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN."

"NO WAY"

"GET OFF ME FOREHEAD!"

"STOP HITTING ME YOU PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

Then they fell to their knees as Naruto let out his KI, the entire class felt shivers down their spines and slightly difficult breathing while Amena and Kina felt their bodies getting hotter. The class saw Naruto gave the two banshees a death glare, they shakily sit beside sasuke fearful of the blond's glare. Naruto stop it and rubs his girls' thighs. Iruka came into the room and was surprised that it is deathly silent then notice sakura and ino looking fearfully at Naruto. He knew Naruto's way to shut them up so he coughs getting their attention.

"Alright class you will be assign into these teams." He held up his clipboard

"Team 1..."

"Team 7 consist of Sai, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei is jounin Hatake Kakashi." Sakura was about to scream out in victory when she felt a familiar KI so she shut up.

"Team 8 consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame, your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team 10 consist of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"and finally Team 11 consist of Amena Uciha, Kina Hyuuga and Naruto Uumaki, your sensei is-"

_CRASH_

Iruka back away as a smoke bomb exploded from where he was standing. The smoke clears slowly and they first saw a large graffiti stated 'The Beautiful and Sexy ANKO MITARASHI' painted on it. The smoke soon clears to reveal a woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Her face grinning.

Naruto notice three tomoes on her neck when he treated her wounds weeks ago and knew what it is. His clones infiltrated Orochi's old labs in and around konoha and found the snake's old notes about the cursed mark. The only thing he knew about the mark that it separates a part of the soul then place it in a host giving he or she corrupted power. If the original died then most of the soul is transferred to a new host who have the marks then take over the body making he or she...immortal.

"umm...Anko, you're early." Iruka said from behind the graffiti and walks around it to look at the class faces.

Anko look behind her shoulder and look at the clock on the wall then at her wrist watch then she notice that she is 23 minutes early. "ooops, i forgot i was suppose to adjust it." She sheepishly grins and adjusts her watch. The entire class sweatdropes at her excuse and actions. She turns back to the class and look over them and saw a particular blonde.

Well this is going to be good.

"ALRIGHT TEAM 11 MEET ME OUTSIDE TRAINING GROUND 44." She shouted then jumps though _another window _leaving it in broken pieces. Iruka then turns to the class.

"Well class that is all for now so please wait for your sensei to pick you up and good luck on your ninja career." He informed the class knowing that they're going to die in their missions. He left the class and proceeds to the bar to forget about them.

Naruto, Amena and Kina jump through the broken windows to the training ground leaving the class for the last time.

Outside training ground 44

Training ground 44 also known as The Forest Of Death. Its primary function served as a testing ground for the survival and fighting skills of genin trying to become chūnin. It was a very dangerous place, filled with hordes of flora and fauna, often gigantic, poisonous — or even more likely, both — hence its name. A metallic fence surrounds its perimeter with 44 gates equally spaced around it; this perimeter is where the shinobi entered. Inside is a river, the forest, and a tower located in the exact centre; the forest's radius is about ten kilometres. It lies to the north of the Forty-Third Training Ground. The number "4" is considered an unlucky number because it is pronounced as "Shi", which is also the word for "death", and so the number "44" is considered an especially ominous number. This is a fitting designation number for this particular training ground.

Naruto, Kina and Amena arrive a minute later than Anko. They could hear the 'terrifying' sounds and feel the negative aura from the forest. Anko just casually lean against a tree and her new team just stood there waiting for her to finish her stick of dango, she threw the stick away and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Alright I think it's time for introductions, my name is Anko Mitarashi and i like dangos and snakes. I dislike rapists and assholes. My dream is not yet decided but i would like to have a family and just relax. Now it's your turn." She points at Kina.

"My name is Kina Hyuuga and i like Naruto-kun, Amena-chan and sushi. I dislike the main branch, perverts and banshees. My dream is to the best kunoichi i can be and spend time with Naruto-kun and have a family with him." She introduced herself.

"My name is Amena Uchiha and i like Naruto-kun, Kina-chan and eggrolls. I dislike arrogant people, perverts and banshees. My dream is to revive the Uchiha clan and spend time with Naruto-kun and have a family with him." Amena introduced herself. Anko is confused on why they are sharing Naruto and felt jealous of it.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like my girls and ramen. I dislike a lot of things like arrogance, perverts and banshees. My dream is to travel the world and reclaim my birthright."

"Alright now that we have finish introducing ourselves now its my for your test," she was confuse again at their stoic expression but did not show her emotions," remember, 66% of gennins failed every so they go back to the academy."

"What's the test?" Naruto said.

"Well there is suppose to be bell test but forgot and i left them at home," she sheepishly grin and her team sweatdrop," so you guys just show me what you can do. i will have a 3 minute head start and you'll have to find me in there and take me on, understood?" they nod their heads and the test begins as Anko jumps through the forest.

2 Minutes later

Anko is standing on a large branch leaning against the base of the tree among the shadows. Anko knew how skillful are they she must be careful. Her mind went through about the blonde pariah, she still remembered him when she was in ANBU that she used to always guard him. She was always happy around him. As years pass, she saw how Naruto grow handsomely then that's when her feelings for him grew. The way he slaughtered an entire mob makes her body hot and his chakra seems familiar as the night of her attack, she need to talk to him later. She stop thinking and felt their chakra signatures coming towards her, she was surprise how quickly they manage to find her. She widened her eyes that their signatures _vanish _as soon they closer. It was all quiet, not the birds chirp.

She narrows her eyes and look around the forest with calculating eyes.

She hears whistling of kunais being thrown, she jump from her hiding spot and block some kunai with her own and land on another branch. She have to catch a fist and block a kick from Amena then they have to block each others kicks and punches. Amena manages to land hits on Anko and Anko did too. Amena's Taijutsu is already Jounin level so Anko jump back to gain distance and held out her hands.

'Sen'eijashu'(shadow snakes hands)

Snakes emerge from her sleeves and strikes towards Amena and she dodges them and shunshin away. Anko have to jump on another branch as Kina strikes from above. She knew Taijutsu is a bad idea against her so she makes four handsigns.

'Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu/Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu'

A stream of fire heading towards Kina, she got into a hyuuga stance and spins rapidly. A blue dome of chakra deflects the flaming jutsu, she stops spinning and jumps towards her. Anko dodges her palm and Kina disappears in the leaves. She have to block a kunai with her own and look at a smirking Naruto close to her face.

"How did my girls do?" Anko lick his cheek with her longer than normal tongue making Naruto sweatdrop lightly.

"They did _way _better than expected, Naru-kun." She have to block another kunai from naruto.

"Well i can do better, hebi-chan."

They jump away and clash again with duel kunai. To a person's point of view they will see shadows and sparks as they clash kunai.

_Clang cling clang cling cing_

They threw both of their kunai and it clash into each other. Anko and Naeuro land on a branch a distance away from each other and make handsigns then call out their jutsu.

'Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu/Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu'

'Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu/Fire Style: Art of the Dragon Flame'

Naruto's dragon shape fire easily overpowers her jutsu, Anko jumps away to the ground as the flames destroyed the entire base of the three. A spider web of Kunai with ninja wires came out from the bushes and surrounds her and she tried to struggle as they held her arms and legs. Kina appear from the ground in front of Anko and hits her tenketsu points and Anko just hang on to the ninja wire knowing that she already lost. Kina came out of the bushes storing in her ninja wires as Naruto lands between them.

"Good job girls." He peck their lips and they blush lightly and smiles. Anko grew a small tick mark at the open display and just sigh.

"Alright stop with the kissy thing and release me, this thing is uncomfortable you know."

After they release her and Kina open Anko's tenketsu points, they find themselves sitting under a shade of a tree in an open area a mile away from the forest.

"Now you pass the test, your teamwork is good and your skills are jounin level but i know you," Anko points at Naruto," are the one who was holding back _a lot_. You girls did better than i expected. But as a sensei i will still train you at work on your skills and do some of my physical exercises. We will starting missions in two days and you are all dismissed." Her team stood up but Amena call out to her.

"Naruto-kun, how about you go on without us because we need to talk to Anko-sensei."Kina said making Naruto raise his eyebrow. He nods his head and kiss their lips making Anko jealous again.

"Alright i'll see you girls back at home, take care and bye Hebi-chan." He disappear in a fire shunshin, Anko blush at this then turn to her two students still smiling at her. She raises her eyebrow and cross her arms over her chest.

"So what do you girls need to talk about?" They grab each of her shoulders and Anko walks between them.

"Naruto." They said in unison.

With Naruto

(Every teardrop is a waterfall By Coldplay)

Naruto just walk aimlessly from training ground to training ground listening to music, his hands in his pockets. He looks up at the cloudy skies under trees as he moves on.

_I turn the music up, I got my records on  
I shut the world outside until the lights come on  
Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone  
I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song_

And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night  
Until Monday morning feels another life  
I turn the music up  
I'm on a roll this time  
And heaven is in sight

Naruto walk out of the forest in an open grassy field__

I turn the music up, I got my records on  
From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song  
Don't want to see another generation drop  
I'd rather be a comma than a full stop

Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees  
Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes  
But my heart is beating and my pulses start  
Cathedrals in my heart

As we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into  
To tell me it's alright  
As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony  
And every tear's a waterfall  
Is a waterfall  
Oh  
Is a waterfall  
Oh oh oh  
Is a is a waterfall  
Every tear  
Is a waterfall  
Oh oh oh

So you can hurt, hurt me bad  
But still I'll raise the flag

He stop in the middle of the field and look up at the sky as a breeze through the field and his golden hair.__

Oh  
It was a wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall  
A wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall

Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall

_(end song)_

Naruto take off his headphones and seal it in his left arm. Suddenly he grabs his sheath katana and block it from another katana from the side. Naruto look to his side and sees Tenten wearing a sports long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same colour and open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. Her long brown hair is tied in two buns with bangs covers both side on her forehead protector and her brown eyes looking directly at his. Naruto smile at her as she did the same.

"Hi, Tenten-chan."

"Hi, Naruto-kun." She felt her cheeks flushed at the suffix."What are you doing here?" she asked as she put away her sword and eyeing his still sheath katana and place it behind his back.

"Well i just-,"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!." Naruto casually catch the oncoming kick and just smile at the owner and throws him away a fair distance landing in a crouch.

"Hey Lee"

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN, ARE YOU HERE TO TRAIN AND RELEASE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH?!." A teen with a bowl hair cut and black eyes wearing a green track jumpsuit shouted at him.

"AHH WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BROUGHT US TO THIS WONDERFUL DAY." A man with the same style wearing a jounin vest shouted close to his face and Lee appears beside and they shouted close to his face." ARE YOU GOING TO TRAIN WITH US IN THIS YOUTHFUL DAY NARUTO-KUN?" Tenten just sigh in embarrassment perks up at Naruto's answer. Team Guy have just finish their one week mission and Guy decided to give them a break _after _his training.

"Yeah sure, i got nothing to do anyways."

"YOSH LEE, WE WILL TRAIN WITH THIS YOUHFUL MAN IF WE CANT, WE WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA TEN TIMES AND DO 9000 PUSH UPS."

"HAI-GAI SENSEI I WILL DO MY BEST." Lee saluted.

"AL THE BOY LEE, YOU ARE MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT EVER."

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI." They cried waterfall tears.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

A sunset on a sea appears behind them as they hug each other with waves collides as the effect. Naruto chuckles at their 'youthfulness' and Tenten just look away pretending not to know them.

"Good day Naruto-sama, how are you doing?" He hears a monotone voice and look to his left and sees Neji.

"Fine Neji and I already told you not to call me that."

"Very well Naruto-san." Neji met Naruto when they were 10 while he was training. He used to believe that because Naruto is an outsider and believe that he is weak, Naruto proves him wrong by easily defeating him. They talked for a while and Neji talks about his 'fate' as a servant in Hyuuga family and shows his mark. Naruto replies was that you build your own fate and there is no one else but you to decide and promise to remove his 'curse' of fate mark and showed to him his skills of Fuinjutsu. Naruto managed to open his(neji) eyes and decide to build his own fate but that comes later after the mark is removed. They would talk to each other when they run into each other and Naruto sometimes helps his team and him and he enjoys it.

Neji was caught in the 'genjutsu' then activate his byakugan and desperately _trying _to find any weakness.

Naruto turn his attention back to Tenten who was still looking away from the unbreakable 'genjutsu' so he decided to tease her a little.

Tenten could not believe that her teammate and sensei would _still _do this and in front of naruto nonetheless. She met naruto when they were 11 in her family's Higurashi's store. Her father and she was serving the counter and saw him wearing black/red clothes. She saw that her father was looking at him in sympathy and was confused by it. Naruto asked them if they forge and her father says 'yes' then he took out a tri-pronged kunai. Her father was totally surprise at this and started to called 'Naruto-sama' to 'kun' as naruto came by every week to restock.

Naruto would also talk to Tenten while waiting and training. She always like his company and her heart pounds whenever they were alone together. When she forged her own katana she decided to train with it. Tenten walked into a random training ground and saw Naruto summoned a hundred copies of him and they surrounds him as a group and attack him. She was about to yell out but she just watch in awe as took out his entire army only using his beautiful katana. His stance is perfect and his strikes and precision are deadly. After he took out all of them and only suffered a few minor cuts on him. He caught her peeking and told her to come out and told her why was she peeking, her reply was that she saw his stance and wants him to teach her. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and agreed. Every other week they would train and eat lunch together. Naruto also help her training with fuinjutsu but she only goes far for sealing her weapons.

She saw civilians and shinobis glaring heatedly but he just ignores them with his bored face so Tenten glare back at them. Tenten ask her father why they hate him so much, he just give her a sad smile then placed his hand on her shoulder and told her to ask Naruto herself. At 14 when they meet again and took a break after training then she asked him the question of the lifetime. He sigh then explained about the kyuubi and why the people hates him so much. She was shock again when he showed his bloodline and introduced her to his girlfriends including Kyuubi and his dream to rebuild Uzu. She asked him why she told her too much about it then Naruto said that he know that he can trust her. She also spends time with Amena and Kina and she enjoyed it and they also knew her crush on Naruto and told her to confess to him but she still working on it.

Tenten felt strong arms wrap around her waist and was into a hug by Naruto from behind. Her cheeks crimson(s) as she feels his warmth and body around her. He leans his head down and kiss her right cheek, she blush harder. He would kiss her every time when they greet or said their goodbyes and she still not use to it.

"I miss you panda-chan." He said/whispered on her ear and his breath tickles her.

"I miss you too foxy-kun." She replies and turns her head right/up towards his side face accidently sliding her lips with his. Their eyes widen as they gaze into each others eyes as another breeze swept through their hair and leaves flying in the background.

"YOSH LEE LOOK AT THIS, THEIR LOVE BLOOMS AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN." They were interrupted by Gai and they slowly let go of each other. Naruto grinning and Tenten look away feeling embarrass, a blush present on her cheeks.

"YOSH TENTEN-CHAN YOU HAVE CHOSEN THIS YOUTHFUL MAN AS YOUR OWN AND HAVE WONDERFUL BABI-!" Lee was thrown back by a kick to his chest from a _very _embarrass Tenten and she bunch of weapons at Lee as he dodges them. Naruto just laugh at the scene.

"YOSH, LETS GET TO OUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING GOING AND NARUTO-KUN WOULD YOU WAKE NEJI UP." Naruto saw Neji pass out from looking too much and too long at the 'sunset' jutsu.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**FAV and REVIEW**

**Please visit my profile**

**HAREM : please suggest**


	6. Wave part 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Team Anko is walking in the hallways of the mission centre to pick up a new mission, they have been doing a lot D-rank missions lately and Anko always hated them so she requested for their 3rd C-rank mission. The two first missions was not a big deal, the first is to patrol the forest and the other is to deliver some package to a VIP. They entered through the double doors and saw the Hokage, Iruka by the table and Team 7.

"I demand for a higher rank mission, these useless missions are too pathetic for me!" You know who it is.

"YEAH, Sasuke-kun (grh) deserves a much better mission."

The old kage just sigh and look up and see Team Anko, he turn behind to pick the stacks of scrolls on a table.

"Hey losers, coming for another useless mission." the team just ignore him. Naruto walk up beside Kakashi and greet him.

"Hi Kakashi-san"

"Hello Naruto-san" Kakashi look left from his book and greet him with his famous eye-smile. Naruto knew him as 'Dog' and Kakashi knew that Naruto is aware of his identity.

"How is your team?" kakashi sigh and kept reading his book. He was _forced _to teach sasuke and pass the team by the fuckin Civillian Council if he didn't they will threaten him by removing what's precious to him, his best friend's eye.

"Well sasuke is overly arrogant and need to control his ego, sakura is useless and seriously need to train harder and Sai is talented and lack social communication but he still working on it."

From what Naruto know from his clones, Sai is one of Danzo's ROOT emotionless agents to protect Sasuke and his bloodline. His lack of social capabilities confirmed it.

"HEY DOPE! I AM TALIKNG TO YOU!"

"NARUTO-BAKA STOP IGNORING SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hey _dickless_ your shouting too loud and _ugly_ you're screaming louder than a banshee." They glare at Sai who just give them a fake-smile.

The hokage gave Anko a mission scroll and Anko salutes. Team Anko proceeds to walk outside passing by a drunken old man.

"So what's the mission?" Kina ask as she takes off her earplugs because you know why. Anko unrolls the scroll and read it then she grins.

"Our mission is to take out a bandit camp east of konoha, they had been terrorizing settlers and merchants, so it will be pretty easy."

_Later_

5 miles east of konoha on in a small clearing surrounded by trees lays a small bandit camp. There are about 15 bandits in the camp, some around a fire and in their tents sleeping. Team Anko is hiding in the trees, they separated in four different locations.

_Kina_

Kina is hiding on a branch and activates her byakugan as three bandits is going to walk towards the camp and going to pass beneath her. As they got closer she drop down to the one behind the two and pierce him from the back destroying his heart. The remaining two look back just in time for a kunai in their necks choking them to death.

_Amena_

Amena came out the bushes, cover the bandit's mouth and slit his throat with her kunai and drag him to the bushes. She silently walks behind the crates and looks back and sees two shadows coming.

"hey where's Jay, he is suppose to guard the crates." One of the bandits said as they look around.

"i don't know i just sa- wait is that blood?" the two look their right and saw a puddle of blood near the bushes. They decided to walk towards it to investigate, Amena drop above from the crates and lands behind them and slit their throats with two kunai.

_Anko_

Anko walk into a large tent and see 4 bandits in their own futons. 4 snakes came out of her sleeves, they proceed to slithers towards each of them. They wrap their bodies tightly around the 4 bandits heads and bit their necks disabling them to move their and the poisons destroying their brains.

_Naruto_

Naruto hid behind the shadows of a tent while holding the handle of his katana behind. He peeks from the side and saw 5 bandits sitting around the fire eating and drinking. He flash from his position and appeared in the middle standing on the already taken out fire, the bandits were surprised. In a split second, Naruto unsheathe his katana and adds wind into it.

**'Slicing wind' **

He whispered as he turns 360 holding the blade out. The sharp winds cut through their through their necks decapitating them. As the headless bodies fell, the rest of his team assembles in the clearing.

"Find anything useful around here like money or something."

Team anko did not find anything useful but 20,000 ryos for each of them. They jump through the trees as the time-exploding tags in the camp explodes in smoke leaving nothing but broken tools. As they sprint on the road, Anko heard something and looks up and saw a messenger bird. She stops her team and whistles for the bird to come down.

She unseals a scroll from the bird's leg then unroll and read it. Her team talks among each other as Anko takes out another scroll and write something on it, she unroll the scroll and seal it in the bird's leg and let the bird fly back to konoha.

"We got another mission, the hokage requested us to aid Team 7 on an escort for a bridge builder to wave country. Apparently, they were attacked by the demon brothers and the C-rank turned into a B/A-rank mission so we have to help them. Our mission is also to eliminate Gato and unite wave country."

Her team nods and they jump through the trees to wave country.

_Hours later with Team 7_

Team 7 is in a very bad position. Their sensei is in a water prison held by one Shizuko Momochi (female zabuza)**(Go to my profile for her appearance)**. His team is pretty much useless for now, sakura piss herself while watching in fear, sasuke and sai barely standing and Tazuna just regretting his decisions going with them.

Shizuko look to her left and right with her golden eyes and saw a volley of kunai heading towards her. She was forced to let go of the dome and jumps back to gain distance. Two girls carry the unconscious kakashi back to his team. She blocks a long katana from her front and look closely at the owner of the blade. She look at his intense blue eyes and they just stare at each other as they lock their blades together.

After a moment of staring at each other, both of jumps back 20 feet away from each other on the lake as they held their blades drawn.

"Shizuko Momochi known as the Demoness of the Mist, never taught of you this beautiful and its also good to face another swordsman." A pink blush on her face and she smirks at him showing her shark-like teeth.

"Why thank you for the complement young man, may i know the name of my opponent." She knew that she better not underestimate this young man. The way he holds his blade professionally and his eyes show endless hardships of life.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and its nice to meet you Shizuko-chan." As he introduced himself, both swordsmen vanish and appear in the middle as their blades lock again. They step back, Shizuko swings her giant blade over her head and naruto parries it upwards. They clash their blades again and again and again. Every time their blades clash, the water beneath them would make a small waves and its getting bigger as they clash their blades harder and harder.

_CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG_

They lock blades again as sparks emits from their blades and Shizuko tries to overpower him with very high difficulty. _this guy is very good!_

_Sidelines_

"Aren't you girls going to help him or something?" Tazuna said worriedly already saw Kakashi defeated by Shizuko. They turn to him and gave him a sincere smile.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan won't easily be defeated like this scarecrow over here". Anko lightly kick kakashi making him stir then to watch a genin vs jounin.

_Back to the fight_

Shizuko swings her blade from the right attempting to cleave him in half. Naruto dodge it by leaning backwards with impressive flexibility, he found the opening and roundhouse enhance kick away her. Shizuko slides on the water trying to keep her balance and stay afloat and grabs her ribs panting hard, she look at her opponent still calm and relax and no cuts on him. She looks over her and saw multiple cuts on her, She jumps back and makes several hand signs while naruto just watch her.

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

A dragon shape water forms behind her, it roars to the sky and flies down towards naruto. Naruto casually lifts his blade up and the green seals on the blade glows blue as the entire blade glows slightly azure blue, the water dragon was absord into it and Shizuko gasp. He makes his handsigns as shizuko did too.

** Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

A water dragon 3 times larger than hers roars much louder, this dragon have wings and it roars and flies down towards her at a faster rate as she finish her hand signs.

**Suiton: Suijinheki Water Release: Water Encampment Wall**

She blows out a wall of water and forms in front of her, the dragon smash through the wall and it hits her. The force of the hit is truly no doubt painful, she kneels on the water surface panting harder than ever and her chakra is getting low from fighting the sharingan user and this teenager easily overpowers her. She stood up still panting and looks up as Naruto walks through calmly the mist and look at her. There is this feeling that she never felt before as a kunoichi for a long time and that is...fear. She did not show it but naruto kept on walking and saw it in her eyes as she makes more hand signs.

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu /Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique**

A vortex of water surrounds her and it shoots at Naruto, the moment the jutsu is just inches from him, he vanishes and appears in front of her and held his out.

**_Shinra Tensei_**

An invisible force hits her and she fly back to solid ground and her back hits a tree then she slides down to ground and watch her opponent getting closer. Naruto flash step over her fallen body, he kneels on her as his face close to her and kiss her cheek. She heard him say something and felt his fingers on her neck and then she pass out.

'_you fought well, now rest and we will meet again shizuko-chan ' _This is what she heard

He stood back up and walks backwards as a hunter-nin appear over Shizuko and they both vanish. He closes his eyes and receives his clones memories.

_Flashback when Naruto and Shizuko lock their blades_

_5 clones were summoned and they knew what to do. They pass by the lake and jump through the trees a few distances away from the lake and saw a hunter-nin crouching on a branch looking over the battlefield as their leader fought Shizuko. The clones wore masks and hoods that only reveal their eyes. 'narutos' decide to attract the hunter-nin's attention by throwing a kunai just beside her foot. She quickly makes ice senbons and swiftly throws them at the mask clone and the clone dodges it._

_'Who's there?' the fake female hunter-nin asks._

_'Don't worry we are not here to kill you, we just want to sure that you do not interrupt the fight' _

_'i must always protect shizuko-sama and you wont stop me' she held both her hands out and ice senbons materialize from the mist, she prepare to launch them until she felt something on her neck._

_'just trust us and don't worry, our boss will not kill your master.' She decided to trust them as the mask clone behind her lets her go. She knew they would easily kill her because she was sneaked up from behind easily_

_'so what is your connection with her?'_

_After naruto walks away_

_'Well that is your queue'_

_'why are you letting us live?' the clones eyes-smile at her._

_'you will know it in time' The clones poofs out._

Naruto opens his eyes, sheath his katana behind him and proceeds to walk over to his team as mist the started to clearing up.

Team 7 and Tazuna were shock of how the way Naruto handled the Demoness. Kakashi was very impressed, Sasuke is very jealous while eyeing his sword and sakura thought of how sasuke could do better.(GRH!). And Sai have only one thought.

_'I must keep an eye on him and report this to Danzo-sama'_

As the mist clears up, they saw Naruto walking towards them and was relief that their enemy was defeated.

"Nice job brat"

"Good work handling A-rank missing-nin Naruto and where is she?." Kakashi eye-smiled and ask him.

Amena and Kina who is holding Kakashi by his arms, lets go of him to hug their boyfriend making Kakashi's face fell flat to the muddy ground. Anko laughs at his misfortune and Tazuna sigh in relief. Naruto wrap his arms around their waist and smiles at them then look up at Tazuna.

"I'll explain kakashi and Tazuna, is your house nearby?"

"Yes, we're almost nearby the shore where the house is located." He points.

"Well lead the way and someone carry Scarecrow over here." Anko said pointing at kakashi. Naruto make two seal-less shadow clones to carry Kakashi as Tazuna lead the way.

"So what are your names?"

_Later_

Tazuna knocks a wooden door of the inn. The door is open by a tan beautiful bluenette woman wearing a dark pink shirt with red trims and a black skirt that stops just below her knees. She sees her father and hugs.

"Father you have returned!" she hugs until she smells his breath and quickly let go of him.

"That's it? Bah- whatever, Tsunami let me introduce you to these super awesome ninja especially this kid over here that saved me and let me introduce you my daughter Tsunami."

"Please to meet you and thank you for saving my father." She smile and greets/bows at them.

"Don't be so formal Tsunami-san, we need to put kakashi down to treat his wounds and get some rest." Naruto didn't saw a blush on her face because he is pointing at his clones that is holding Kakashi like a rolled up carpet.

"Oh, please come in." She led them in and they saw a kid about 8 years old and he hugs Tazuna.

"Granpa you're back!" Tazuna kneels down and hugs him back.

"Ah its good to be back, Inari let me introduce these ninjas to you-"

"Granpa what are you thinking bringing these people here, they are all going to die!"

"Tch, watch it brat we help your granpa and show some appreciation you little twerp!" sasuke said as he was punch to the nuts by Inari and sasuke silently scream out holding his family jewels and the boy run up the stairs.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she went on to help him. "What was his problem?!"

"Sorry about my son, he was getting depress lately. Please follow me upstairs to your rooms."

The clones lay Kakashi on a futon and proceed to treat him up, he received a lot of cuts and bumps but mostly chakra exhaustion so they gave him a pill and he will be okay in a few days. After kakashi woke up a few hours later, he calls for everyone to assemble.

"So Naruto, mind explaining what happen earlier?" The teams did not see what happened earlier after Shizuko sent that water vortex jutsu, the water blocks their view plus they were deeper inside the mist so they did not see anything much.

"When I was about to finish her off, a hunter-nin with mist mask interrupted us and took her away before i could get to her." Naruto lied a little but Kakashi did not see it."The moment that hunter-nin took away, i knew that is the fake hunter-nin because they are suppose to remove the head _on the spot._" Kakashi sigh but was impressed of Naruto's knowledge.

"So i'm guessing that she is still out there and alive." Naruto nods." How long will she take to recover?"

"Due to the damages I did on her, I say we have about a week for her to recover." Naruto answered him. He knew how much damages he did on her because he was holding back quite a lot and he knows his chakra control is maximum to inflict more or less damage on his opponent.

"I think it is time for me to train you." Kakashi says to his team that made Team Anko blinks a couple times. _He had not began their training? What have you been doing you lazy Cyclops!_

"Will you be okay with your current condition?" Sakura ask worriedly and Kakashi eye smiles at her.

"Don't worry, i'm not Jounin for nothing."

_Later_

Team Anko and 7 assembles in a forest clearing a few minutes away from the inn to begin their training. Team Anko is trying not to say anything to Kakashi.

"What will we be doing sensei?"

"We will be climbing trees."

"But we already know how to climb trees."

"Without using your hands."

"WHAT!? Is that even possible?!"

Kakashi just proves her by walking up a tree then hanging upside down under a branch with his hands in his pockets. His team just watch in awe except Sai who just blinks while Team Anko still trying not to say anything.

"To do this, you have to concentrate chakra on your feet, if it is too much you will be blasted off and too little you will just slide off." He threw kunais on their feet for each of them." Use those to record how high you go and i want you to do it multiple times until you get it right." His team did as instructed. Kakashi look over at Team Anko who is closing their eyes.

"Aren't you going train your team Anko?" Anko opens her eyes, cross her arms and rubs her temples.

"Kakashi, what have your team been doing in the past _months_." Anko ignore his unanswered question.

"Ummm, doing missions and team exercises."

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's about it."

"Alright, that is all we wanna know." Team Anko just walk away leaving their training to themselves and a confuse Kakashi

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE**

**Sorry for the late update. Preparing for Exams which is only days away.**

**So expect for another late update.**


	7. wAve part 2

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

_Gato's hideout_

Shizuko is on a bed starring at the ceiling while Haku is treating her wounds and cuts on her arms. Shizuko is still wearing her bandage mask. Naruto did a number on her but her wounds are not serious and her chakra level is still low so she still out of it. The fight and the words she last remembered from Naruto suddenly appear in her head.

_'you fought well, now rest and we will meet again shizuko-chan'_

A pink hue on her cheeks when she remembers his suffix for her and his handsome face.

_Handsome?_

Her golden eyes blink, did she just thought that? She never had such thoughts or any sort of. How did she was so easily defeated? Did that man Naruto was holding back because she saw he had not a single cut on him so was he? Was he too strong? Was she weak? Such thoughts went through her mind then she replays his words again.

_'you fought well, now rest and we will meet again shizuko-chan'_

_you fought well_

_you fought well_

So she wasn't weak? Did he just praise her? But she did not give a single cut on him so why did he praise her? Did he say that they will meet again? When and how will they meet? Why is his eyes are so deep? Why is it? How did he get so good to defeat to defeat the demoness of the mist? And WHY DID SHE KEEPS QUESTIONING HERSELF AND ABOUT HIM?!

That is all her thoughts booming in her. On the outside, Haku who is unmasked that reveals her beautiful face and eyes. She was just finishing bandaging her master's arms and sees that Shizuko is just staring blankly at the ceiling and saw it in her eyes that she seems puzzled and is her face slowly getting redder?

"Are you alright Shizuko-sama?"

Shizuko was pondering about her questions and Naruto's skills and body (?) when she heard her apprentice says something. Shizuko blinks lightly then looks at Haku and she did not notice about her cheeks.

"What was it Haku-chan?"

"I said are you alright?"

It's weird, she never saw her master like this so why now? Is it about the person her master fought then loses and who are the ninjas who was keeping her from fighting and why are they wearing similar clothes? Maybe they're clones?

Before Shizuko could reply to Haku the double doors of the room opens and entered a midget holding a cane wearing a business suit and a pair of sunglasses. A muscular-shirtless man with scars on his body, wearing an eye patch and a regular katana on his thigh. A regular guy wearing a purple jacket, holding his katana which is also on his thigh. The short midget looks at Shizuko who is pretending to sleep but he didn't know that and he snorts.

"HAHA, you call yourself the Demoness of the mist who was just defeated by a bunch of brats? More like whore of the mist! Even more you failed to kill the bridge builder!?

Haku just sat on her seat restraining herself to kill that midget for what did he just call her master but she just glares at him from the corner of her eyes as the midget gets closer.

"Don't be so quiet."

As the rich man gets close enough to them he held out his hand to reach for Shizuko's mask while still wearing his disgusting grin.

"Why don't you say anything? Let's see what you got under there."

He didn't even get close enough because a creamy coloured hand grips his hand tightly. He looks back and sees Haku glaring dangerously at him.

"Keep your filthy hands off her." She said in a strain voice as she grips his hand tighter.

"AAHHH , YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT!" he fell to his knees because of the pain. His guards who are behind Haku saw this and proceed to unsheathe their weapons to swipe her. Haku saw this and let go of Gato's hand, she shunshin behind the 'samurais' with 3 senbon needles in each of her hands positioning them near their necks.

_'fast'_ They thought.

"Please leave immediately or i will get very mad."

Gato who is still in pain holds his injured hand while standing up and glares furiously at 'him'.

"Next time...! If you screw up next time, consider yourself gone from here! Let's go."

Haku watches as they left the room and shuts the doors.

"You know, I could handle them Haku-chan." Shizuko said from her bed while holding a kunai under the covers. Haku sat down and smiles at her master.

"But you are still injured Shizuko-sama so you must not move too much and it's too early to kill Gato right now. If we cause a ruckus here , we'll be chased by them again. We have to resist for now."

"Yeah. You're right, well to answer your question, yes I am alright."

"What were you thinking about?" Haku asks curiously.

Shizuko looks away from Haku's curious gaze and try to think up of an answer. Haku raise her delicate eyebrow as she notice Shizuko eyes look away and she could see red on her cheeks under her mask, why is her master acting so strange lately?

"Umm...you know just handling defeat."

She hopes Haku bought it but when she looks back at her and her hopes went down. Haku raises her eyebrow again while staring with half-lidded eyes at her Shizuko not accepting the answer.

"reallllyyyy...come on tell me what were you really thinking about."

"Fine, you know how much i hate being defeated right? Now it is different, i am just confused right now and i was just thinking about him."

Back with Naruto

Team Anko is on a large unfinished bridge while guarding Tazuna. Kina and Amena are guarding both sides of the bridge with their dojutsu activated, Anko is sitting on the ledge of the unfinished part of the bridge and her snakes is guarding the perimeter and try not to scare off the workers and Naruto is sitting on a large block meditating, his clones is out in the forest and helping Tsunami doing chores as he focuses the memories. Kurami is in the forest in her fox form to stretch her limbs and doing her business. His clones discovered nothing important at the moment in the forest. Naruto opens his eyes because he sensed someone approaching Tazuna. It is a worker almost as old as Tazuna.

"May i have a word with you Tazuna?"

"What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked as he wipes his forehead with a cloth around his neck. Giichi look away from Tazuna.

"Well after I think about it...Can i quit this bridge building?" Tazuna shock.

"W-Why all of a sudden? Not you,too..." this caught the attention of everyone on the bridge.

"Tazuna, i've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if get too involved, Gatoh will come after me too. Everything will lose if you die! Why don't we stop building this bridge?" Naruto decided to intervene.

"You know he can't do that," Naruto steps in ", If you stop building this bridge then the time to finish this bridge will increase. Every person here is counting on each other to finish the bridge so you should not let them down. I understand that you have a family to take care but so are they, your family and everyone will still suffer if you don't finish this bridge. This bridge will bring hope for everyone and Wave country and they everyday hopes that this bridge is completed to bring hope."

"B-but we will all die..."

"You will not die building the bridge, my team and I will protect this bridge and your lives so don't worry about Gatoh attacking here because we are here and it is our duty. If there is still hope in you then there will be hope for Wave Country if everyone here works together and finish this bridge. Do it for the sake of your family and Wave country and if this bridge is completed then there will be no more Gatoh corporations" Giichi look down in deep thought and everyone overheard the conversation were inspired by the blond shinobi to build the bridge to bring hope for Wave.

"Tazuna"

"Yes?" Tazuna looks at Naruto in new light.

"Do you need more workers to boost the time?" he nods and Naruto makes a familiar handsign.

**Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu**

Naruto summons 400 copies of him waiting for their orders.

"Here you go, there are 400 of them here and are standing by at your orders. My clones are experience builders so don't worry if there is an accident." They did build his castle." My clones are now yours and they will follow your instruction and they will do it." Tazuna still shocked by the number of Naruto's then grins and barked out orders.

Giichi looks up seeing Tazuna barking orders at the clones and his inspired fellow workers still doing their jobs. He smiles and put his helmet back on to continue to finish this bridge that will bring hope for his family and Wave. (so much hope)

"Good job Naru-chan." Anko said from behind Naruto who blinks wondering how she got behind him.

"Thanks Anko." Anko points a kunai at him while lightly glare at him in a teaching manner.

"Hey its Anko-sensei or Anko-chan but i like Anko-chan better."

"Well okay how about i call you Anko-hime or Hebi-hime or Hebi-chan." Anko blushes at the nicknames he gave her and his smile is totally contagious and she could not help to smile back then she grins at him.

"Well okay, you can call those three even though its inappropriate for a student to call their sensei that but SINCE WHEN DO I EVEN CARE ABOUT THAT!" Naruto chuckles at her then remembered something.

"Oh i got this for you." Naruto gave Anko a small plastic bag of Dangos and she mouth is slightly open and her eyes are wide while she just stood still. "I know how much you like them and you could not buy them anywhere around here." She took the plastic bag and opens and smells the gravy sauce. She looks up and smiles appreciate at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, how about we take a lunch break and I want you to eat these with me."

"Your welcome, well sure why not Hebi-hime" They both eat and talk for a while when Anko just thought of one thing.

_Hebi-hime? Could it have be you Naruto-kun?_

Meanwhile at a distance Amena and Kina are hiding behind one of the wooden piles while grinning together as they watch the interactions between a snake and a fox.

_Naruto's clones (NC) THE INN_

Tsunami is currently wiping the kitchen table while NC's cleans the house like sweeping and mopping the floor, washing and wiping the dishes and cleaning the windows. She enjoys their company very well whenever she gets lonely. She hasn't talk this much in a long time and she smiles.

"Say, Tsunami-chan do you work?" NC asked wiping the floor. Tsunami finished wiping the table then went over to the sink to clean her cloth.

"No work, I just work as a regular housewife. It is hard to find a job these days after Gatoh move in and he makes most of the companies here bankrupt. He took over the harbour and pirates merchant ships and sells them to others .We tried to save as much money as we could but it is very difficult." The NCs frowns at the thought of the greedy man.

"What kind of skills do you have?" NC said besides her wiping the dishes.

"Well i'm very good at accounting and doing businesses but I will never work Gatoh's companies."

"Hey Tsunami-chan, I've notice that you doesn't have much food supplies around here." NC said coming from the back door.

"Yeah sorry about that, there is barely any food in stores and most of them are overpricing it so Tazuna and Inari goes fishing for food and i gardens." The NC remembered seeing a small garden but it is still not enough for the family. The NC suddenly got an idea and relays them to his 'brothers' and THE BOSS. The Boss after a moment agrees with them. The clones asked Tsunami to follow them outside and she follows them.

_Later_

The original Naruto arrives in a red flash in a middle of a large clearing while his clones surrounds him in a rectangular formation while Tsunami stands in the sidelines a metres away. The Narutos nods at each other and then they make several handsigns together at the same time. They place both of their palms on the ground as their palms glowing slightly gold.

Roots rise from the earth and turns into trees and plants. Rows of trees grow into an apple, pears, hazelnuts and much more. Carrots, Watermelons and melons grow bigger than the average size. Large plants producing spices, chillies, tomatoes, grapes and herbs. Everything continues to grow until it became the size of a football field. Tsunami just watches the beautiful scenery in shock. A path opens out in front of her and she goes in.

The atmosphere feels wonderful and the place smells of flora and fauna as Tsunami walk along the path looking around and feel the plants and trees. She sees Naruto standing waiting for her, he is standing in middle of the garden and there are more trails connecting to each other and the Sun shines upon him. She walks closer to him in a verge of tears. He smiles at her and she hugs him releasing her emotions. Naruto smiles and warp his arms around her waist.

"How do you like it Tsunami-chan?" Tsunami blushes and sniffs at the contact. Tsunami looks up at Naruto's deep blue eyes then smiles at him and he smiles back at her. Naruto release the hug and takes her hand.

"Come on I'll show you around." She blushes at the feeling of his strong hand then he took her around her new farm.

Night

"Wow I'm so full, thanks for the food Tsunami." Anko put away her plate after finishing her delicious dinner.

"Oh its nothing, thanks to Naruto-kun, he's the one who mostly do the cooking." Everyone except Sakura and Sasuke give Naruto a sign of appreciation. Amena and Kina kisses his cheek while he is eating and he smiles at his girls. Anko gave him her traditional grin.

"Well, it was very good Naruto." Kakashi gave him an eye-smile and taking out his ICHA ICHA out of his pouch and read it making the females glare at him but he just ignore them. Sakura got up and looked around and sees a picture on the wall with someone missing. She asked about it then the atmosphere in the room turn into depression. Tazuna and Tsunami said the person missing was Tsunami's husband, Kaiza. The local fisherman who has some great history with Inari then later joins the family. He became a hero after saving a dam to save the village. Then Gatoh came in and heard about Kaiza. Gatoh knew Kaiza is the village hope so Gatoh execute him in front of the villagers and they lost hope as their hero dies. Throughout the entire story, everyone is in silent and look down. Inari looked down then at Naruto's eyes.

_'what the hell is his problem?'_ then the boy started crying.

"why..." Naruto just look at the kid and the boy snaps by slamming his little hands on the table attracting everyone's attention." WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD TO BECOME LIKE THAT?! YOU CANT BEAT GATO'S MEN EVEN IF YOU TRAIN! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY AND SAY THOSE GOOD-LOOKING WORDS...WEAK PEOPLE ARE GOING TO LOSE AGAINST STRONG PEOPLE! IT PISSES ME OFF WHEN I WATCH YOU! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, SOMEONE WHO DOESNT KNOW REAL PAIN AND-!" Anko, Amena, Kina and Kakashi was about to stop Inari then they felt **KI.**

Inari fell off the chair and the atmosphere is very thick. The lights flickers and they could see red and black energy flows around the room. The windows crack then shatters letting strong winds in and on the outside, stormy clouds gathers in the sky. The lights continue to flickers as Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami struggling to breathe. Sasuke face is fear suddenly remembers the Massacre and Sakura piss herself and pass out. Anko and Kakashi seats in fear and remembered the time when Naruto slaughtered an entire mob violently. Naruto's eyes is shadowed by his hair and the winds continue to fill the room. Kina and Amena grabs each of Naruto's arms in an attempt to call him down as they resist the pressure.

**"NARUTO-KUN PLEASE CALM DOWN!"**

Naruto calmly stood up and the girls slowly lets go of him then as he walks towards the door.

**"Do**nt t**ry** to c**om**e **an**d **fin**d **m**e." The blond said in slight demonic tone that sent shivers to everyone's spines. The floor explodes to pieces and he walk out. After he left the atmosphere returns to normal very slowly and everyone tries to keep themselves up, well except sakura who is still pass out. Anko and Kakashi lightly glare at Inari who is still shock and fear and Kakashi starts first.

"Inari, you never know what Naruto went through to survive, he had been violently abused by the villagers and..."

_Naruto_

As he walks through the forest, the grass under his feet dies and the trees slowly started to decay as he still releasing his red and black aura. The stormy clouds follows on top of him and the winds swept through the forest. He stops in the middle of a clearing and grips his palms tightly until blood leaks out. The red and black energy suddenly surrounds him like a wide tornado. His arms produce purple and red lighting and more lighting releases out. Suddenly his body is surrounded by white lighting that is similar to the raikage lighting armour but this much bigger. The earth beneath himaza cracks then high speed winds circles the clearing and He held his hands up in the air and releases his anger. The terrifying lighting strikes the clouds for several minutes and the very loud thunder claps scares all life in the forest and village windows cracks and explodes. The lighting roars as too is Naruto. The lighting covers the sky like a spider web of electricity. The flashes are so bright that it can be seen from hundreds of miles.

The terrifying display of lights dies down and Naruto calmly relax. He looks around, he sigh in relief that he did not releases his anger on Mother Nature but there is still damages in the clearing. He slowly pants and seat down under a tree and leans on it. Kurami materialize beside him and held his arm.

**"Naruto-kun, you're alright now?"**

Naruto lightly smiles at her at kisses her lips for a while. They look up as the storms clears up revealing the starry sky and the bright moon. Naruto unseal a guitar and plays it. He releases his life energy to bring the dead trees and plant life back.

(Music)

Simple plan – Untitled

I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded By the white light  
I can't remember how? I can't remember why? I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain And I can't make it go away No, I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run The night goes on  
As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screaming I try to make a sound But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered And I can't explain what happened And I can't erase the things that I've done, no I can't  
How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run

The night goes on  
As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes I've got nowhere to run The night goes on  
As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me?

(song ends)

Naruto seals the guitar away and carries between his legs as her head lies on his neck. He warps his arms her waist enjoy the night. The fireflies illuminate glows, the crickets crick the forest and the moon illuminates the forest and the couple.

_Naruto watch in horror as his caretaker dies in his small arms. She saved him at the cost of her own life. He looks around the burning room and sees his friends of the orphanage dies from absorbing too much hazardous smoke in the air. His just watch miserably as his friends and family die painfully._

_Why can't he go through it with them?_

_ONII-SAN!_

_He looks down the hallway and sees a 4 year old girl with red hair, blue eyes and wearing a white dress being carried on a shoulder by an ANBU with a blank mask._

_So he ran to help her, the blank mass ABNU jump through a hole at the end of the hallway._

_ONII-SAN!_

_Naruto kept running with his little legs through the hallway of fire. A Leaf ninja jump through the hole and sees him. The ninja threw a fire ball jutsu at him while cruelly smirks._

Naruto stun in fear watches as the fireball engulf him and everything went white

**Naruto-kun wake up**

**Naruto-kun wake up**

**"WAKE UP NARUTO-KUN"**

Naruto snap his eyes open to find out that it is already morning. The forests life has come back and the birds are chirping. He looks to his side and fine out that Kurami is not by his side.

'hey you there ku-chan?'

**'I'm here Naruto-kun, you're having a bad dream again so i had to pull you out'**

'Thank you ku-chan and sorry for making you worry.'

**'Its okay and there is also another reason that i woke you up'**

Naruto was confused for a second there then sense a chakra source a distance away and he recognizes it.

'oh thanks ku-chan'

**'You're welcome Naruto-kun'**

A long black haired girl about 17 years old is walking through the morning forest wearing a pink kimono and carrying an empty basket. She kneels down to pick up the herbs but something she felt seems different. She inspects the herbs that they seem different also. She looks around her surroundings and she sees unnatural large cuts on trees and fast decaying dead branches. A small bird lands on her shoulder and it chirps at her then the bird flew away. She looks at the direction where the bird flew and she sees a black clad figure with blonde hair lying against a tree.

Her eyes widen when she recognize the figure is Naruto Uzumaki from what her master told her. She walks closer to him and she notice that he seems to be sleeping peacefully but unbeknown to her, he's just pretending to sleep. She inspects his face and the first she noticed are the three whiskers marks on each side of his cheek that makes him look so feral. His face loss a lot of baby fat that make him look handsom-woah woah woah hold on there Haku. A red hue forms on her cheek.

Should she kill him? Shizuko-sama seemed to be attracted by the blonde so would she? Maybe she shouldn't because he easily defeated her master. She kneels down and shakes his shoulder.

"Hey wake up you're going to get a cold if you sleep out here."

His eyes are the deepest blue she had ever seen. It shows a lot dark and unfortunate past but on the outside his eyes show something she can't describe in words, it's like warmness. She just could stare at those amazing eyes forever.

"I don't really get sick, I never did." She snaps out of her stupor.

* * *

**Chapter 7 done**

**Sorry for cliffhanger**

**Still doing exams**

**Fav and review**

**There is a new poll in my profile so please check it out**


	8. waVe part 3

**KR :Hey guys, im sorry that i haven't post any chapters lately because i was busy with exams that i passed ( i got highest on English in class! YEAH! Though my writing for this story sucks :P ) and then my class go through an adventure trip out of country and it was fun and exciting so i did not had enough time to do this story. THEN when just i want to get to work, my laptop charger cut off all electricity in my house. So i had to collect enough money to buy a new one so you guys and gals know my reason for late updates are and i hope you understand. There was also the problem in Fanfiction, I can't access my Manage Stories. I went to the ficitonpress and I saw alot of authors had the same problem. Well that is another reason for late updates.**

**I admit my grammar totally sucks! I'm not much into creative writing cause I'm not creative.**

**Well the poll is over and you voters decided that Neji is or will become a girl.**

**I need a name for her so help me out here please**

**KR: Anyway damn, you guys saw the manga that Sasuke declared that he want to become hokage? I was like FUCK YOU and shout out loud in rage mode until my neighbour complaint and I was like FUCK YOU TOO XD. Im serious I did shout at my neighbour. I was thinking making a video of me shouting NOOOOOOOOOOOOO for a long time IF Naruto doesn't become Hokage. And then that BITCH Sakura she said she also going to take the seat. Some people said she is as strong Naruto and Sasgay. HOW CAN THAT BE? Those are just strength no Ninjutsu or shit like that. THATS IT? Naruto is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay stronger than that bitch. I don't know about Sasugay but I know Naruto is waaaaaay stronger. DAMN THIS IS LONG F! # RANT! Well the battle kinda gave me Goosebumps. **

**Now onto another thing JUNE A MONTH FILLERS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**COME ON MAN STOP DOING FILLERS! Well the Chikara filler was awesome when Naruto fought that thing with the untamed Kyuubi's chakra. But you are doing too much fillers already man. Everyone is FUCKING WAITING FOR THE BATTLE!**

**DONE! MY RANT IS OVER! NARUTO DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME...i'm fuckin tired right now**

**Naruto: Ummm okay well KR-FAN3214 doesn't own Naruto but Masashi Kishimoto does. Jeez take it easy man.**

* * *

_Naruto_

Haku felt his fingers holding her hand on his shoulder where she shook it and his fingers is rough yet soft and gentle.

"So why is a pretty lady like you doing out here in the morning anyway?" Naruto said as he let go of her hand and she lost the feeling. Naruto sat cross legged and observe Haku as she sits in front of him.

"I'm collecting herbs." She answered.

"What are you collecting them for?"

"You see my friend is sick so i need them treat her up."

_"They must be for Shizuko. _Mind if i help, i got knowledge about medical herbs. And its not safe to do it alone out here because you know what might be out here." It's true, Kurami thought him vast amount of medical knowledge but he is somwhere near Tsunade's level. Haku thought for a moment that he is referring to Gato's men and smile.

"Sure, i don't mind."

"We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Naruto."

"Haku." She introduces herself and smile kindly and Naruto found her smile quite beautiful then they shook hands.

Then they started to collect herbs while making conversations like they had been friends which they just did. Haku never talked to anyone other than Shizuko this long before so she felt quite comfortable.

"Wow. You sure are smart about medical knowledge." Haku blushes at his compliment and tried to hide it.

"So are you a ninja?" Haku said as she points his headband on his right bicep. Naruto put away the herbs into the basket and grins at her.

"No I'm a samurai," Haku's face turn into a frown and Naruto immediately notices it "Sorry, I was just messing with you. Well yes i am a ninja." Naruto smiles honestly at her and Haku found his smile very charming. She blushes when observing fully at his face.

"Why were you sleeping out here?" Haku smile slightly as she continues to pluck out herbs as did Naruto. Naruto quickly came up with an answer.

"You noticed those marks on the trees right?" She nods." Well I was training then i got tired so i slept out here and it was kind of comfortable i think." He cracks his back making Haku cringe at the unpleasant sound.

"Sorry"

"It's alright, why were you training?"

"What are you talking about? People train to become stronger." Naruto already understood the question but he decided to play along and then he sees Haku eyes that she seems to be depressed and she seems to be lost in thought.

_'Ok, should i interrupt her?'_

**'Dont, just give her a moment. She seems to remembering her past.'**

**_'_**_I know, well she's about to finish.' _

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto ask in concern. "It's okay if you don't want to but i can help you feel better," Haku came out of her depressed state and smiles at Naruto feeling appreciated for his concern. "Hunter-san." When she heard that she immediately got up then jumps back and forms ice needles while glaring at Naruto who just sat there.

"How did you know?" Nruto just sits there with a blank face.

"Well did you remember the group holding you while i was fighting Shizuko? Well those were my clones so that is why i knew who you are and i recognize your chakra signature. So just calm down and relax and don't even don't about moving right now, look behind you."

Haku feeling sceptic at first looks behind from the corner of her eye sees multiple long _ice spears _floating behind her. Her eyes widened in shock knowing that she is trapped and knowing that she is about to fight against an ice user. She looks back at Naruto still in shock.

"Wh-who are you?"

How can this person wield ice? Who is he?

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Your last name or should i say clan name Yuki. Haku Yuki, that is your full name, you came from an extinct clan because your clan was wipe out during the bloodline purge in Kiri. My clan is also becoming extinct so we are in the same boat here. As for me wielding the ice element, it is just part of my bloodline. Now come over, relax and sit down." Naruto commanded in a kind tone. Haku knows that she could not get away alive so she settles down and let her ice melts followed by Naruto's spears and she sits there in front of him on the slightly snowy grass." Don't worry i'm not going to hurt you nor your beautiful face."

Naruto gave her his trademark smile to reassure her which she returns and have to face away to hide her blush for being called beautiful."Now is it okay for you to tell me your story."

"Sigh, alright i guess it is fine."

So she told him about the day she was born and told about her parents. How she discovered her bloodline and her mother's reaction. Her father saw her bloodline and he formed a mob to kill her and her mother. Her mother gave Haku enough time to get away before the mob entered her house. The last thing before Haku left the farm was multiple large bloody ice spears penetrated outwardly of the house. Her mood turns sour of feeling betayed by her _father. _

Naruto gave her one arm hug to comfort her and so she continues her on How she survived on the cold streets everyday and finally meeting Shizuko. How Shizuko take her in and train her for years as they on the run. Why they work for Gato because they seek refuge to get away from hunter-nins that hunting them down and in need of money.

"As we grew and face hardships together she became someone important to me that is why i am strong to protect someone precious to me. When you fight for someone important to you that is when you truly become strong. Well I already told my story and now it's your turn." Naruto stare at her for a moment.

_'Should I?' _

**_'I think you should, i got the feeling we can trust her.'_**Naruto mentally agreed as his instincts also tells him he can trust this girl. Naruto always follow his instincts because it always helps his choices and decisions and it never failed.

"Hmm maybe later," Haku frowns and cross her arms." Not that I don't want to tell you but I prefer to tell it with Shizuko-chan so I wouldn't tell it twice." He recommended.

"Sigh, very well and thank you for helping me Naruto-_ku_-san." She almost said the 'kun' suffix. She got up as did Naruto and Haku dust off her kimono and Naruto held up the basket full of herbs for her. "Oh and by the way im a boy." She said it with smile on her face and so Naruto decided to play along.

"Right and I am transsexual."He said it with a straight face." Dont try to play around Haku-_chan_ I know you are a girl because my nose is very sensitive and I can smell something sweet from you and it's not just from your hair."

Haku blushes up storm because she just felt her hormones are acting up and she felt herself getting wet because why?

"I understand why you said it because to protect yourself and- _wait why is she leaking so much?"_ He raises his eyebrow in confusion then he just knew it. '_Ku-chan, do you have something to do with this?'_

**_'i got NOTHING to with this Naruto-kun!'_**

_'Are you sure then do you know why is she acting like this?'_

**_'I don't know,'_**_ she replied innocently __**'maybe her hormones are kicking in.'**_

_'I know but are sure you have nothing to do with this?'_

Meanwhile with one horny Haku, her pussy is getting wet and her nipples are getting hard under the bandages on her chest. Her cheeks are getting redder every second as continue to feel this random reaction. She did not know why she suddenly reacted to this and her body suddenly getting hotter. She is getting aroused very heavily as she looks at Naruto. She never felt anything like this before, it felt so good. NO! She can't let it control no _nO NO NO NO NO NO. _But it felt so good. There's only one option to get away or still 'suffer'.

_'Come on ku-chan tell me the truth or else.'_

**_'HA, or else what, like you can threaten me.'_**_ She said smugly._

_'Well I never I thought I would say this, no sex for you for a week.'_

**_'WHAT?! NO! A WEEK?! Come on Naruto-kun you know I can't handle it that long! I LOVE YOU!'_**

_'I love you too ku-chan but you have to tell me.'_

**'Tch fine, while the two of you were talking and i kinda accidently activated your pheromones.' ****_(AN: Is that right?)_**

_'Well that doesn't sounds like an accident'_

**_'Fine, well she seems like a sweet girl and beside she's a- hey where she'd go?'_**

_'?'_Naruto look around him to find that Haku is gone. "Huh well she's good at slipping out without us noticing."

_Gato's hideout_

Shizuko is sitting by the bed to stretch her limbs and arms. She flex her fingers for a moment to get the feeling back. She felt her shoulders very stiff that means she hasn't recover yet. She look at the bedside where her oversize cleaver leaning against. She got up because of feeling worried that her apprentice was supposed to come back an hour ago. Then the doors was forcefully open, she was about to grab her weapon but stop when the one who opened the doors is Haku then she use her body to close it shut. But what make her confuse is that Haku's face is red and she smelled something sweet.

"Haku-chan? Where have you been? I was about to go looking for you." Haku jump slightly in surprise.

"Umm sorry Shizuko-sama," she bows in apology.

"What took you so long? It's just getting herbs and that wouldn't take you this long."

"I uh was talking to someone." Haku said as she places the basket on the table beside the bed. Then a small wind came from the window that blows one of the leaves with very small writings on it from the basket to middle of the room.

"Who was it?"

"It was me." A voice answer that sounds really familiar to her. Her head snaps to the direction of the voice and she sees Naruto standing holding a leaf. "Ohayou Shizuko-chan." The blond greeted casually and crunch the leaf.

"YOU!" Shizuko grab her Kubikiribōchō and leap from the bed straight to the blond. She swings it downward and Naruto sidestep it and then she spin kick.

"Woah Woah Woah Hold on there I don't want to cause any trouble here." That sounds ironic. He dodges the kick and back flips to avoid another swing.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Alright, first you have to calm down," She calm down but still kept her guard up. "Second, you really have beautiful sparkling eyes that I could just stare at it forever." Naruto complimented on her golden eyes that made the swordswomen flush and feel appreciated because no one had ever compliment her eyes, ever.

"T-thank you(?)" Damn her stutter, why now?

"You're welcome, anyway I here because to offer something very tempting for the two of you."

"What kind of an offer?" Haku asked coming out of the bathroom. (A/N She was wet earlier so she had to clean up)

"Freedom and a home."

"Freedom?"

"Home?"

"Yes freedom, you will not be hunt down by those pesky hunters anymore. A home, you will be protected by the Uzumaki Clan if you join me."

Shizuko and Haku felt surprised and hope. After years of running across the nations, they finally stumbled onto someone who willingly to offer them a home and protection. Shizuko heard of the Uzumaki Clan, they were known to master the art of **Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu **and more. But what she like about the clan is their swordsmanship and forging of different types of weapons. From small daggers to large zanboutos. From needles to bows and arrows. She respects the clan for their last stand from an invasion by Iwa, Kumo and Kiri villages. The clan totally wiped out 4/5 of the invasion forces and that just gave her goosebumps.

"You also have to know something very important if you don't accept my offer," they were going to accept it anyway he thought." Gato is planning to kill the both of you after you kill the bridge builder since he has no use of you."

"Yeah I have the suspicion that he was planning something." Shizuko mused out.

"So will you accept my offer?"

"Yes I accept your offer." Shizuko accepted without a moment of hesitation. Naruto smile that made Shizuko's heart flutter and he look at Haku who has to look away.

"What about you Haku-chan."

_'Haku-chan?'_ Shizuko metally smirk.

"B-but my loyalty is for Shizuko-sama only." Shizuko sigh.

"Haku-chan come here, you have been my side for a long time ever since I raise you. You are like a daughter/sister to me and I am happy for it. Now is the time for me to let you go and put your loyalty to your new master here." Haku tear up for being called like a daughter/sister by her former master and then they both embrace each other. Naruto smiles at the scene in front of him. After a moment they released.

"I accept your offer and my loyalty is for you Naruto-sama." Haku determinately accepted. Naruto frown slightly.

"You don't have to call me your master Haku-chan." The blond said and Shizuko smirks.

"Well news flash, it's her habit and I don't think it will go away anytime soon."

"Hmm, well it is fine I guess, and you girls have to expect more members."

"Of course we expect more members to join your almost extinct clan." Shizuko said.

"No I mean more females like alot of them." Naruto said.

"More _females_? Why?"

"Well the author decided to make me a pimp and give a very large harem but I don't know how many." He had to hold his bleeding nose to prevent a very large nosebleed. Shizuko and Haku were red face while the author giggles in a perverted manner.

"Well I don't mind sharing with a handsome man like you right Haku-chan." A pervert smile crept onto Shizuko's face as she wraps her strong slender arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto smirks at her straightforwardness and he wrap his arms around her waist and sqeeze her butt.

"Umm yeah I think I don't mine Shizuko-neechan." Shizuko yelp in pleasure as she felt his hands rubbing her ass and then he pushes Shizuko gently while smirking at her.

"Maybe later Shizuko-chan," Her cheeks redden at the 'chan' suffix "how about we get comfortable first and then we get to know each other."

While the girls sat on the bed Naruto took out a small scroll from his vest pocket, place it on the ground and open it. Ruins come out of the scroll like a whirlpool fashion and covers the entire large room in a second and then they glows yellow and it disappears. The technique is more effective than the silencing jutsu. It forms an invisible barrier around the room and the barrier is psychically solid that is unbreakable by physical and mental means. That means someone like a Yamanaka can't even go through it. If anyone touches the barrier they will be thrown backwards. The female occupants were confused at first until Naruto explain it to them. They nod in understand and awe at his talent.

As they sat on the bed Naruto notice Shizuko rubbing her stiff shoulders.

"Do you want me to give you a massage Shizuko-chan?" Shizuko blush again then nod. "Take off your shirt and lay down on your chest." She took off her shirt showing her indigo bra that holds her large DD-cup breasts then she remove the bandages on her waist. She then lay down on her stomach. Naruto seal his ninja gears on his arm and hands into his arm that reveals many black tattoos and seals. He unseals a bottle of oil and pours them onto his hand.

"This oil is specially made by me. This will make every muscle fatigue go away and your wounds will recover faster." He then rubs her shoulders while putting chakra onto his fingers.

"OHHhhmmmm."

"How do you feel?" He moves his right hand to her waist to spread the oil.

"It feels soo good Naruto-kun." She moans out in pleasure.

"Well how about we start introduce ourselves, you first Haku-chan." Haku who is leaning against the board of the bed, smiles.

"My name is Haku Yuki, I like Shuzuko-neechan, ice-creams and rabbits. I dislike arrogant people, rapists and idiot bastards. My dream is that I will forever loyal to Naruto-sama."She said the last sentence confidently with a blush staining her face. Naruto smirks then peck Haku's lips that almost made Haku pass out.

"Well I guess it's my turn, my name is Shizuko Momochi, I like Haku-chan, Sushi, sharks, kenjutsu and _You_. I dislike-OHhmm right there, I dislike politics, rapists, idiots, power hungry bastards and alot more. I actually had no dream but my goal is to be a great swordswoman and my new dream is to stay with you Naruto-kun HMMMMmmOHH." He rubbed her ass then squeezed it. She lustfully moans out.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, heir of the Uzumaki clan and _jinchuriki _of the Kyuubi no kitsune."

"WHAT/hmmWHAT?!" They gasp in surprise. Shizuko practically turn her body showing her bare breasts to him and points at him and said in a slightly disbelieve tone.

"Y-you hold the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, but _she _prefers to be called Kurami." He grins showing his fangs.

"She/she?"

"Yup, she." They can't believe what they're hearing! The most powerful demon is actually a _female._"Oh wait, I think _she's _coming out." Naruto unzips his vest then lifts up his shirt that shows his 6 pack abs which causes the Shizuko and Haku to blush. The whirlpool seal glows red then red chakra leaks to the base of the bed then forms into a redheaded woman. "Girls, meet Kurami also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Well hello girls, Its nice to meet my new harem sisters," She was going to do a welcoming hug but saw a slightly nervous and fearful expressions," relax I'm not going to bite."

After the hug, Kurami fade back to the seal, a perverted giggle could be heard as she fades away. The girls shook their heads to clear out their thoughts then Haku said

"Its your turn to tell your story Naruto-sama."

"Well okay, how about i show you than tell you. But I have to warn you, it's kinda disturbing."

"I'm sure we can handle it." Shizuko said still not bothering to cover her beautiful breasts.

"Alright, look into my eyes and clear your minds." They stare into his azure slits eyes until it turns into a metallic purple with 3 rings surrounding his pupils and 3 tomoes on each ring then they sees his past.

**(A/N: I'm not going into description because things like child abuse always make my heart swell like when I read other stories by brave authors of how Naruto was treated horribly.)**How he was brutally beaten and tortured by the villages. His deceased friends and family in the orphanage die in a horrible fire. Then glimpse of Naruto getting stabbed repeatedly. After showing his dark past for 5 minutes which seems like days to them, their face shows many negative emotions. They are mad of how Naruto was treated and then they release their tears and then embrace Naruto surprising him. They cried onto his shoulders while he soothingly rubs their backs.

Naruto heard sniffing telling him that they stop crying. Naruto moves his hands to each of their cheeks then push them gently to look at them. He smiles than peck their lips to make them stop crying. They wipe their tears away and Naruto felt their embrace again.

_'this going to take a while'_

* * *

**Chapter 8 done, sorry again for late chapter.**

**I have to spoil a little for you guys that this story will contain bleach elements and characters but it will ****_nothing to do_**** with the Bleachverse**

**I bet you already who girls are wink wink**

**I will be busy this week so expect another chapter next week**

**so**

**Ja ne**


	9. wavE part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

After the two released him, they settle down and Naruto continues to backrub Shizuko while getting to know each other more. After Shizuko got out of her 'pleasure' state, she put her shirt back on.

"I have to go ladies, I don't want to my sensei getting too worried." Naruto said as he put his gears back on.

"Alright, we will meet in a few days and then go with the plan." Naruto nods then gave each of them a tri-pong kunai with red tint on the edges.

"Here, if you need anything just threw it anywhere and I will be here in a flash." They mutter a 'thank you' then Naruto kiss them on the lips then disappear in a red flash leaving them blushing profusely.

_Somewhere_

The camera angle shows a very dark chamber. In the middle of the chamber, a dark figure with long red hair is strap onto a hospital bed. The figure's body parts is all chained up, arms, legs and neck. Then the figure body's glows dim red then it stops as the chamber glows dim of seals.

_Naruto_

Naruto flashes on the roof of the inn. His eyes widen as he felt a very faint chakra spike that seems strange to him then it goes away.

_'Ku-chan... Did you feel that?'_

_'__**Yeah I did'**_

_'Can you tell where it came from?'_

_'__**Sorry Naruto-kun, it's too faint to tell.'**_

_'Sigh, well probably nothing I guess.' _But it's hard for Naruto and Kurami to ignore it.

As he drop onto the ground in front of the back door of the inn. Just as he was about to turn the knob, he jumps back as a large snake head crashes through the door.

"COME ON! NOT ANOTHER DOOR!" Tazuna shouted.

The snake was about to bite him as he lands on the water. He grab its jaws before he turn into its meal. He looks over the snake and sees a frustrated Anko.

"Sorry I got you worried Anko-hime." The large snake poofs out as Anko shunshin in front of him.

"You better be!" She punches his face making him comically spin and land on the water. "Where the hell have you been?!" Her eyes widen as she notice something before. _'He could have dodged it!'_

"Ow, I-uh got lost on the road of life." Naruto got up as rubs his cheek and sheepishly grin at her. Anko sweatdrop at his lame answer and grew a tick mark then smirks as they walk back to the inn.

"Don't think you can get away without a punishment."

"Punishment...? ok what is it?" He arches his eyebrow and looks at his sensei.

"After this mission, you're going to take me on a date." She tried to hide her blush under her coat. Naruto stops walking at what he just heard.

"Date as a punishment?"

"Is that a problem?" Naruto smirks then continues to walks by her side.

"Nope, It's kinda pretty bold of you to give your student this kind of punishment." He smiles at her causing her to blush. "Well whatever, I accept your punishment Anko-chan."

"What really?! No 'you're too old for me' or such?"

"Age is just a number Anko-chan, I seriously don't really care about it. I always like you Anko-chan so it wouldn't be problem to just going on a date with you." She blushes harder and smiles when she heard that he always like her.

As they show came in through the broken door, he was greeted by kisses from Amena and Kina. Tsunami is preparing breakfast while looking sadly at Naruto. Tazuna sigh because he has to fix another door. Inari and Team 7 is nowhere in sight.

After breakfast he receives memories from his scouting clones that peeks his interest.

"Hey ladies, I found something important from my clones so I need to check it out."

"Should we follow you?" Kina suggested.

"Sure, I need someone to watch my back." Naruto reply, then Anko said.

"Alright, leave some clones for Tazuna then we can go on."

Naruto make 50 clones to guard Tazuna.

"Ok, hold on to me." Kina and Amena took his hands while Anko took his waist and grins at him. Then they disappear in a blue flash.

_Somewhere far far away in Nami no kuni._

A tri-pong kunai is on the ground as team Anko flash on it. They found themselves in a small clearing of a thick rainforest.

"Follow me, It must be somewhere over here."

'i got a strange feeling about this.' They all thought.

Naruto lead them through the thick vast jungle. Then they stumble upon something surprising. They found an old temple covered by vegetation that is build by the side of cliff. In front of the temple doors is littered with skeletons. They look upon closer on the skeletons were wearing headbands and very old shinobi outfits. There are headbands from Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. The skeletons that are nearest to the temple doors were wearing Uzumaki headbands; there were only three of them.

"It seems there was a last stand here." Kina mused out as she looks at the hollow skulls.

"Yeah, three shinobis versus a platoon size squads. Wow, I wonder what they defend this place to die for." Anko said as she looks closer at the temple.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto bows in respect at the fallen and inspect the temple doors closer. There are multiple ruins all over it. In the middle, surrounded by the ruins is an Uzumaki symbol. He runs his hands along the ruins and symbol to feel them. Then he sees it. In the middle of the symbol is a blood seal.

Amena and Kina activate their respective dojutsu and look over the temple. There are multiple chakra webs on the door that surrounds the symbol. Kina tries to look what's inside but for some reason she is unable to do so, and that make her curious.

"They are all seals,"Naruto commented", I think i just might open this." He took of his gloves then slices his palm and places his palm on the symbol. The reason he slice his palm instead biting his finger is because the seal requires a specific amount of blood. Then the symbol glows gold then it spread throughout the whole door. The ground rumbles as the large stone double doors opens inwardly. Naruto steps in and the place is immediately lit by torches that are place on the pillars.

"It must have recognized my chakra." He then activates his dojutsu. Along the large hallway, booby traps were place on every step of every stone. He took a step forward, nothing happens, then another step, but he have to take one swift step back because the floor beneath him opens up.

"Okay, this place is infested with traps, if you want to follow me then you have walk exactly where i walk. If you did not step where I step then a trap will be activated. I don't want to put you girls into a dangerous situation here."

"Come on Naruto-kun, we always go through a dangerous situation." Amena said as she punches her palm.

"As if we let you go through that alone." Kina said as she crosses her arms.

"We are a team so we must go through it together," Anko lastly said as they all grin at him making him sigh and then he smile.

"Okay, then follow me and follow every step."

They then walk through the large hallway carefully. Everywhere there is Uzumaki symbol. The place looks untouched for decades, not even the vegetation can reach in. The ceiling is carved showing phoenixes with different shapes and sizes. Naruto suddenly stop and caught an arrow that almost pierces his head.

"Damn, that was _too _close."

As they almost reach at the end of the hallway, a set of stairs lead them up. As they reach to the top, carve at the end of the wall is statue of a dragon with its wings spread apart. Two smaller but still large dragon statues that looks it is crouching and preparing for battle. Between the two dragons is a large shrine made of stone with impressive architecture. The team carefully avoid the fierce faces of the dragons. In the shrine is large chest made of stone covered seals.

It is another blood seal. He slices his hand again and swipes it along the seal and places his palm there. As the chest seals glows, so as the temple walls and floors. Everyone was stunned at the amazing glowing of seals everywhere. Naruto's vision started to get blurry, he was about to pull his hand but he suddenly pass out but the entire temple hallway continue to glow illuminating the temple statues carved walls.

"NARUTO/**NARUTO.**" the Girls caught him before he could hit the ground.

All Naruto only see a flash of white. He opens his eyes to see an orange yellow cloudy sky.

_'Oww, my head. Since when I'm outside? Ku-chan you there?'_

No response

_'Ku-chan?'_

There was still no response.

Naruto sat up to look around while rubbing his head. All he could see is clouds and a sunset over the horizon. It is a beautiful sight really.

"Where am I? Am I on a mountain or something?" He then felt a breeze of wind over him.

**"Oh well hello Naruto-kun." **He heard an angelic voice. His head snap to the side and sees a woman that of pure beauty. She looks like in her mid 20's and stood at 5'7. She has long bright silky blonde hair with brown highlights that flows like a wind. Steel gray eyes, small nose, natural pink lips and slightly tan peachy skin. She is wearing an elegant white and gold dress that hugs her form and perfectly and her high E-cup breasts. The bottom of her dress is cut to allow free movement and shows her long legs. She is currently smiling brightly that can outshine the night. **"See what you like Naruto-kun?" **Then she made a sexy pose and the orange sunlight that shines her form is not helping him.

Naruto felt blood rushes through his cheeks. He coughs in his hands and tried to look away but couldn't. The woman laugh melodiously that causes him to look back at her again. Her laugh is like music to his ears. This woman is strange, where the heck is he and how did she knew his name?

"Where am I and w-who are you?"

**"You are in heaven and my name...is Kami." **Naruto's eyes widen in shock then he quickly settles himself.

"Okay, let's just say I believe you and I am actually dead and talking to you."Then she giggles.

**"You are not actually dead silly, your body is down there still breathing subconsciously. We are actually talking to each consciously. When you activated those seals, your conscious is separated from your body so your mind is here." **Naruto releases his breath in relief that he was holding.

"Umm okay? So why am I here?" She then proceeds to walk towards him. Naruto just stood there motionless as she walks towards him.

**"That old temple was created by the Uzumaki clan and it was blessed by me and my sisters. Those seals gave you the ability to contact us goddesses. As to why you are here, I am going to give one simple question." She stops just a foot away from him. "What do you fight for?" **Naruto smiles and let out a small chuckle slightly confusing her.

"What do I fight for? I can fight for anything, whether it is for revenge or vengeance. Peace or war, Life or death, Wealth or Love. I can fight for myself and for someone. I fight whether I want to or not, it is my choice or no choice at all to fight. But my answers are rather simple. It doesn't matter what I fight for because I can fight for everything and anything." Naruto gave her his answers. Kami smiles and touches his cheeks with her delicate fingers.

**"Your answers are simple yet strange and complicated, I like it." **She then places her hands on the sides of his head as her hands glows shining gold. He didn't realize that his **Sharinnegan's **was activated as all 9 tomoes spins rapidly for a while then they slow down as her hands stops glowing as his eyes went back to its azure blue. Naruto just gaze at the goddess steel grey half lidded eyes.

Then he felt something unexpected on his lips. His eyes shot open in surprise, a goddess is kissing him, and her lips were soft and warm and oh-so-inviting. Then he soon found himself returning the kiss, deepening it as she opened her mouth and slid her tongue out and against his. She reached upwards with her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she pulled his body closer to hers, exulting in this sudden outburst of passion. His right hand came to rest on her thigh, his left coming up to cup her cheek. The eternal sunset continues to shines upon the two forms. Then they lean back as azure blue meets steel grey.

**"You always stood tall with no sign of arrogance. You have an aura of power and destruction. Your heart was broken to pieces but you still stood tall and strong. You have a shining light in your heart where darkness lurks. In a battle, you fight like an animal yet you can still stay calm. When you fall, you always got up. Naruto Uzumaki you are worthy to become..."**

_Naruto_

_'Oh man, I was kissed by a very gorgeous goddess who is Kami. Is this a dream? Never thought of this would happen. Arrogance was never part of me, I think. Yeah I like being destructive but only on anger or on a fight .What? Did she say something?_

"Forgive me Kami-chan I didn't get that last part."

**"I said Naruto Uzumaki you are worthy to become my first husband." **The goddess replied. She felt her cheeks rushed of what he called her.

"Husband...? NANI!? HUSBAND!? AHmm why would ymm-" She cut him off by thumbing his chin back to face her, her lips touching his softly. Naruto again have to return the kiss, how could he not? Damn her lips are so soft and he somehow knew that she purposely rubbing her large busts against his chest thus hardening her nipples. Why woman these days are always so straightforward towards him?

**"Because I love you, my sisters and I have been watching over you since you were born. Your power and aura made me love and fear you. You have the power and potential to surpass us goddesses."**

"Is there a reason for this? I mean marrying me." Then her aura turns dark and the sunset was gone.

**"Do I need to give you a reason?"**She questioned him with her sickly sweet smile. To prevent anything bad happen to him and to calm the goddess. He presses his lips against hers, this cause Kami to become surprised.

"No no no, I just need to know why. Not that I'm gonna reject you or anything." He reassures her while smiling nervously. Besides angering Kami is a bad idea to do, especially if Kami is _female_. The sunset came back and her dark aura dissipates. Her smile now became a sad one.

**"The reason because we goddess never felt love. All those male gods are bunch of assholes and they always make sexist jokes about us. They are not in this dimension right now so they wouldn't know what are talking about. I AM KAMI, ruler of the heavens, so they wouldn't have any chance against me and none of them are worthy of me. But you Naruto-kun, you are worthy."** Naruto smiles and peck her lips making her blush.

**"**A touch is already enough for you to feel love Kami-chan." The blonde took her delicate hands hold it. Kami never felt love before. She only felt them only from her sisters but never from a male. This human male gave her part of his love. A lone tear came out from her eye.

"**Thank you." **Naruto smiles and wipe away the tear with his thumb.

"You're welcome Kami-chan."

**"Naruto-kun, you gave me love so I'm going to give you something return."** She backs away slightly and held out her hand. A standard katana forms as she held the blade upwards and a plain white mask. "I want you to hold them and release as much energy into them as much you can."

Naruto did as she says. Naruto holds the katana with his right hand and the mask with his other hand, Naruto release as much power as he can. Azure blue and dark red shining energy exploded around him. The background turns dark and the clouds whirls around him like a twister. The tremendous blue and red energy soon surrounds him and the goddess like a giant hurricane. The katana and the mask shine blindly azure blue and red. Naruto continue to focus to release his energy, he closes his eyes to increase his focus. Kami smiles while inwardly are shocked by his tremendous amount of energy. The red and blue energy kept expanding and the clouds are no more. This continues on for over ten minutes.

Then suddenly everything went back to normal. The sky turns blue instead of the sunset and the clouds began to reform. As the smoke clears, Naruto is holding a quite long black katana and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. The guard is like a manji-like shape, the tsuba is curves and jagged. The hilt is wrapped in black forming red diamonds. A long black chain is attached to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Naruto's glove, forming a wide hoop. **(Ichigo's bankai version 3)**

The plain white mask turned into white grinning fox mask with red trims at both ends of the eyeholes and forehead. Kami could feel extremely tremendous amount of energy radiated from the sword and mask. Naruto look upon the beautiful yet deadly sword. At the bottom of the hilt is an Uzumaki symbol in red with black trims.

"Wow, this sword and the mask is amazing. Thank you for the gifts Kami-hime , wish I could somehow repay you." Naruto bow his head.

**"You're welcome Naruto-kun. As for you ****_repaying_**** me, you will do that later." **She giggles in a perverted manner. A sweat slid down behind our blonde's head.

"Hold on, if you are going to be my wife you have to know that I am in a relationship with a lot of woman." She grin slightly as she wrap her arms around his neck.

**"I know, I am Kami, after all I know everything. I'm also going to visit you in your world."**

"Alright, if we're going to do this, you need a name. I can't go around calling you Kami."

**"Hmm alright, I can't pick up a good name so I'll let you choose." **The first name he thought to describe her came to his mind.

"What about Kiyomi?"

**"Kiyomi?"**

"It means 'pure beauty.' What it really does fit you." Kiyomi blush at the beautiful name given by her fiancé. Naruto seeing her blush notice that the sunset came back. "You really are beautiful." Naruto remove a bang and plant his lips into hers. Now name Kiyomi lean in to the kiss, she place her hand at the back of his head to put more pressure into the kiss. They open their mouths as their tongue slid past each other. Naruto's hand slid down from her waist to her firm ass. He caresses her butt and squeezes it. She felt blood rushes through her cheeks. She let out a moan of passion as the kiss gets more heated. Since they just spirits they can kiss each other as long as they want without the need of air.

Their passionate moment ended half an hour later but it's seems like days to them.

**"My sisters will get so jealous that I get to have you first." **She giggled and pecks his lips. Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"I would like to meet them someday."

**"You will soon meet them Naruto-kun." **Then his body began to glow and slowly fading.**"Looks like you're waking up and don't think that the kiss is enough to repay me." **Naruto foxily smirk then spank her ass earning a yelp from a red-face Kiyomi.

"Wouldn't think of it, Ja ne Kiyomi-hime." He greets her goodbye as he dissipates. The goddess turns her gaze to the sunset. Wondering how the future would look like. But first, she has to spread the news to her sisters. She couldn't help but to imagine how their face would look like when she tells them.

_Earlier _

As Anko, Amena and Kina put the pass out Naruto on Anko's lap. Amena and Kina search through his body trying to find anything wrong with him. Kurami quickly took over his body to keep Naruto alive since she found out that his soul is literally not there. While the body is well functioning, it's just there is no soul in the body except Kurami. Kurami walk around the plain grassy hill in Naruto's mindscpe. The red choker on her neck with an Uzumaki pendant acts as the seal.

As she walks around the forest wondering what happen to Naruto, she senses something different and new. So she went to source. As she stops at the edge of the forest facing a lake, she notices a female figure about her height 5'5 standing at the edge of the lake. She has long black hair with dark brown highlights and wearing dark clothing.

Anko looks down at Naruto's face, she caress his whiskers marks. That earned a purr from Naruto, 'KAWAII' she have to restrain herself from doing anything embarrassing in front of her students. She is a woman after all even with her tomboy-like personality.

Naruto began to stir, he open his eyelids to his sensei and girlfriends looking down at him.

"Hey ladies..." As soon as they heard him, they shouted his name; they cling onto him, their breasts pressing against his face. **(Lucky bastard) **

Then they feel the ground rumble, they notice that the lid of the large glowing stone chest slowly removing itself. Inside the chest is a large scroll about 5"6 and 2"5 in diameter with an Uzumaki crest to hold the scroll with a strap. Naruto was about to pick when a thought hit him like lighting.

"Wait, what happens if I pick up the scroll? Will it trigger some kind of a trap?" They then look at the dragon and phoenix statues lined up along the hallway and ceilings. There have to be reason for them to be placed there. Naruto carefully remove the scroll from its compartment and strap it behind his back.

Silence

Nothing happens

"Woah well that's a relief." Anko broke the silence. Then another rumble, this time they felt the ground shaking. The dragon and phoenix statues glow seals and their eyes glows yellow. They all moved and turn their heads towards Team Anko then the dragons' roars and phoenixes screeches.

"Let's ditch this place." Amena suggested as they hold onto Naruto. They could probably take dragon jutsus on but they have no idea if they could take on solid dragons and phoenixes made by the Uzumaki masters. They flash out just in time before a part of the ceiling drop onto them.

_Outside_

They flash outside the temple as it crumbles.

"So Naruto-kun what happened when you pass out and where did you get that sword?" The Hyuuga branch member said out of curiosity.

Naruto looks back and notice that the sword given by Kiyomi is strapped behind him and the fox mask is inside his flak jacket. He sighs. He can't keep secrets from his future mates. **"Yeah what happened?"**

"We'll talk as we go back, come on."

Naruto made shadow clones then orders them to bury the three Uzumakis.

_Later_

Before Naruto talked about his meeting with Kami, he talked about his encounter with the Haku and Shizuko. Anko almost hit him for talking with enemy but Naruto explains that he was saving them and why. Then how he met Kami and what were they were doing. Shock couldn't even compare what were feeling or thinking. They tried to make their best impression of a goldfish. They were even more shocked that Kami is female and there was a proposal. Naruto finished explaining everything to them as they reach at the edge of the forest.

_That night_

Naruto appears in his mindscape with his head resting on Kurami's lap.

**"How was your day Naruto-kun?"**

"I guess the word normal can describe my day, first getting Shizuko-chan and Haku-chan to join us. Then we discovered my clan's old temple. Then I met the most powerful being in the universe, you reviewed my memories right?" She nods. She found it quite funny and interesting that a goddess loves him.

**"I did remember she said that her sisters will be jealous, so that means you will have more mates coming up."**

"Sigh I know, I guess I should just rather enjoy it." After a moment past in their conversation, Naruto notice Kurami perks up.

**"Naruto-kun, I want you to meet someone." **Naruto sat up and a woman about Kurami's height faze into existence. She has slightly pale skin, heart shape face, red lipstick and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. Her attire consists of tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar which slightly revealing her E-cup. Black tight pants, low-heeled boots, and a long amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy flares out into ragged ends. She wears brown tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

**"Greetings Naruto-kun, allow me to introduce myself. My name is ...did you get that?"**

"Yeah I think I heard your name is Tensa Zangetsu." The woman took off her sunglasses showing her deep brown eyes and smiles at him.

**"That's right. Since you heard my name that means we are already bonded. I am your Zanpakuto spirit."**

"Okay, let's settle down and then we'll get to know each other more. Alright, as you already know my name is Naruto Uzumaki."And so they talked to each other with Kurami joining in.

_Next morning_

Naruto stirs as the sun rays went through his eyelids. He felt something soft on his chest and arms. He gazes with his half lidded eyes and notices that Anko is drooling on his chest wearing her fishnet shirt and purple panties. Amena and Kina cling onto his arms wearing their sleepwear. Naruto felt Anko stirs on his chest, she opens her eyes slightly then looks at Naruto.

"Ohayou Anko-hime," Naruto kiss her cheek", you're drooling." Her eyes widen as she became aware. She is on her crush chest's only wearing her fishnet shirt and panties while he is wearing only his pants. She was sleeping on his chest. His chest! Wow it made her feels so warm inside. He has a body of an Olympic swimmer and look at that abs! She realizes that she was touching his rock-hard abs, staring at him and drooling. She yelps and quickly wipes off her drool. Naruto grin"You were very cute there Anko-hime" She always so easy going but now we see her shy side. Naruto peck her lips making her blush profusely. Naruto flash at the edge of the bathroom door. "Now wake Amena-chan and Kina-chan, we got work to do."

_Breakfast_

Team Anko is sitting across from Team 7. Sasuke being his usual emo-self while glaring at Naruto and his new sword. Sai sketching in his notebook while observing Naruto's skills, the pink haired human fawning over Sasuke Kakashi openly reading his porn while giggling in a perverted manner earning glares from the females.

Tsunami washing dishes while NC helping her and Tazuna reads his newspaper and Inari staring at his food.. Kakahi's is getting quite annoying. Naruto getting annoyed put his spoon down stare at the one eyed shinobi.

"Hatake, I suggest you remove your porn from my sight." Kakashi gave him his eye smile.

"Maa maa Naruto, don't be so hostile." He kept on reading trying to avoid his stare. Naruto gave him his death stare. Kakashi feeling unusually uncomfortable look at Naruto's eyes but regretted it immediately. His eyes are icy cold that make him empty and cold inside. He is surrounded by a purple-lish black aura. A grinning fox mask floating behind him and stare at him with its hollow eyes. Kakashi feeling extremely uncomfortable shakily put away his porn. Naruto nod approvingly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He went back eating his breakfast.

_Was that some kind of a genjutsu?_ That mask and eyes is going to plague his dreams.

_Later _

Inari walk into the forest with his head down. The talk about Naruto's life flashes into his mind.

_"...he had assassination attempts since day one...he have to carry an extremely heavy burden...he lost his loves ones since he was four...he was brutally beaten by our own villagers and ninjas every day...he had to endure and survive...he got his hands soaked in blood when he was younger than you...he even lost his innocence... he literally had no real childhood..." _Imagining surviving like that in your childhood makes him blanch and disgusted by the village actions. How dare those monsters treat a human child like that!

Inari stops walking until as he sees Naruto sitting against a tree with a katana on his lap. What should he do? Apologise? Like as if that's going to work easily. The memories flash into his mind again.

"How long are you going to stand there kid?" He snaps out of his train of thought.

Inari comes out of his hiding spot and nervously walk towards Naruto who kept his face calm.

"What do you want?" Inari fidgeted nervously.

"I-I just w-want to apologise for what I said. I didn't know h-how much you suffered. Seriously, how can they treat you like a scapegoat?!" Naruto raised his eyebrow."Umm so I just wanted to say that I am sorry for being a total brat."

"Sigh, I don't need your sympathy kid... Well I accept your apology Inari. At least we have something in common." Naruto said smiling slightly. Inari perks up.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto grins and pat his head.

"We both hate the village." Inari laugh nervously as he scratches his head.

"Hahaha yeah." After a moment pass sitting in the forest in silence.

"Naruto-san."

"Yes?"

"H-how are you so strong?" Naruto closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

"I didn't train just to become strong. There is a reason why I train. The reason is because I hated being weak. I lost everything because I too weak to protect what's dearest to me." His deceased friends and family flash into his mind."That's why I train to become strong, strong enough to protect and fight for what's precious to Me. Tell me Inari, who are the people that are precious to you?"

"M-my grandfather and my mother." He answered.

"To protect them you must train hard to become strong. When you have something to fight for, that's when you achieve true strength. It takes guts and determination to achieve it. When you fight or protect for someone, fear is always in the way. You must realize that fear is not real, it's a product of thoughts you created. That means you have to just brush it off. You don't face your fear, you must face danger. So it takes courage, guts, determination and your special someone to achieve true strength. That is how I become strong. " He stood up and sheaths his sword."Do you understand me?" He receives a nod. "Good, it was nice talking to you kid but I got business to attend to. Remember what I've thought you. And one more thing, it doesn't matter what you fight for is worth it or not. What doesn't kills you make you stronger, right?" He faze out of existence leaving Inari repeating what he was thought.

Courage

Guts

Determination

Someone Special.

**Naruto's space-time technique: Shunshinraijin (Flashing Lighting God)**

**This technique allows Naruto to teleport anywhere and anytime way faster than the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God), he can even teleport in mid-air. He can also transport anything as larger as a mountain with just a seal. Unlike Hiraishin, he does not always need the use of seals, he only uses it for long distance travel so that means he can be anywhere at any point of time in the battlefield. This technique is very, very complex, way complex than the Hiraishin, so a sealing master like Naruto can only achieve it but he is planning to teach it to his mates. His tri-pong kunai is made by his bloodline, the yin and yang chakra, so it is impossible to damage it or even put a scratch on it. The tri-pong kunai has a standard handle and a black blade with red highlights. The seal is not on the handle but it is hidden inside the blade so it wouldn't be copied or be broken down. When used, the user can use different coloured flashes. This technique is too complex and requires a large amount of chakra due to the fact it is extremely faster than the infamous Hiraishin and the consequences is mostly unknown except causing chakra exhaustion and headache. Thus, it is an SS-rank technique.**

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, been enjoying my holidays. **

**Anyway there will be a NarutoxFairy Tail**

**just saying**

**What the hell is my beta-reader doing?**

**As Always**

**Have a nice day**

**Don't forget to fav and review**


	10. wave Part 5

**Reasons for late update:**

**Lazy**

**No time or I'm Busy**

**My laptop crashed and no, my file****_s_**** weren't automatically saved. So I have to redo all over again. In addition, waiting for my God knows where my beta reader is.**

**So I'm Back, really `happy' to be back guys. Oh, I'm introducing a new character in the fic made by M.K that had haven't been used or rarely seen in any Fanfiction... not that I knew of. Well her name is Suiren, you can look at her up at wiki or in my profile but I prefer to go to .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach and if I do, I would give Naruto a ridiculously massive harem.**

* * *

Naruto appears on a branch of a tree overlooking a wooden building. Said building has two stories and shouting and chattering could be heard from inside. A screaming woman came running out of the flaps of the door; she didn't make it far as her hair was pulled back inside the building. Naruto narrows his eyes as the Sun drops down to the horizon making the forest dark.

He stood in front of the building and sees a sign displaying _owns by_ _Gato's company._ Naruto unsheathe his katana as it glows slightly. The katana's sharp edges became more saw-like. The blonde put up his hood as he enters the building.

"Hey!Who the fuck are you?" A random thug demanded. The lights flickers as Naruto's eyes became red. He looks at the nude woman's eyes and making her passes out.

"Me? I am your death." They all took out their weapons to attack the hooded man. Naruto swings up diagonally _shredding _through thug's body as his _blood and meat splats_ on the wall. He'll live. The thug screams in agony. The thugs watch in fear and shock at the hooded blonde. The light flickers again, this time they could see an insane grin on his face. Naruto stab and slash through another thug.

Through the flickering lights, we could only hear the screams of agony and sees Naruto _shreds_ through all of them while _laughing_. A decapitated body, a hole in the stomach, an arm flying around, bones everywhere, a spinal cord. Naruto threw his katana at a thug impaling him to a wall.

Naruto give a heart stopping punch at a thug, and then swiftly kick a thug's neck behind him making the head flying off his body. Blood spurts out as the body hit the wall. Naruto proceed to walk towards at the thug on the wall while stepping over the bodies and pools of blood.

The thug watch in fear as death was already in front of him. Death retracts his arm then strikes it on his heart. Naruto holds the heart then rip it out of its body as blood oozes out. Then he crushed the heart. Naruto takes his katana as it forms backs to its normal form making the lifeless body drop to the floor.

In the large basement, everyone just stood in shock and fear as the screams and insane laughter ended. They look up as the door opens revealing a blood-covered hooded man. The man proceeds to walk down the stairs as blood drips to floor and his steps making loud thumps. Every steps makes everyone became more nervous and snakes. Naruto's eerie steps ended, he observes everything in the basement. Women and children in cages but mostly women, disgusting smell of sex and human waste.

The occupants in the cages were huddled up in the corner of their cages as they watch Naruto staring at them. Then the woman and children heard something in their head.

"Close your eyes"

The women knew what's going to happen next, they quickly cover the children's eyes hoping they will not be traumatized of what they were going to see. All they could hear were steel against steel, grunts of pain, bodies hitting the wall and their cages, screams of pain and blood dripping. Then they finally heard a deep inhale and an exhale.

Meanwhile, Kurami is getting aroused at her mate's bloodlust and violence while Zangetsu look at her strangely but she does feel aroused at her wielder's actions.

"You can open your eyes now, but don't look down." Naruto informed them as he destroys the locks of the cages. The groups of women and children proceed to walk out of their cages while avoiding the sight of bloodbath and horrified faces.

The group gathers outside the building waiting for their savoir. As Naruto walks out kicking limbs out of his path while carrying a woman that he passes out, he didn't notice a white feminine figure smirking in the corner then the figure dissipates. Naruto led the group a distance away and tells them to take cover behind the trees. Naruto then unsheathe Tensa Zangetsu. The sword is covered by bright blue reiatsu, Naruto then swings it downwards as he mummer.

** Getsuga Tensho/Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer**

He unleashes a large wave of shiny neon blue reiatsu and it rips the ground and the building was destroyed to literally nothing.

**_"Good job Naruto-kun, as long as you focus your control you will master it in no time." _**Zangetsu was amazed how much he easily managed to control this new power and energy. She had no doubt that he will master it.

**_"Such destruction, Oohh Naruto-kun I need you." _**Kurami is still horny at Naruto's bloodlust earlier. Zangetsu sweat drop at her new roommate antiques.

_'Take it easy Ku-hime and thank you Zan-hime, never thought that this is easier to control.'_Zangetsu blush at her new nickname while Kurami smirks at seeing her fellow roommate blushing.

The group was in awe at the man's display. They heard him sigh as Naruto took of his hood earning blushes from the women. Naruto turn's his face to the crowd and then to the moon.

'This is going to be a long night'

Throughout the entire night, Naruto led them back to their homes to reunite with their families. The children gave him small hugs and 'thank you.' The women mostly gave him hugs and kisses but some of them were even bold enough to kiss his lips. After sending the group back home, Naruto decided to take a break at the edge of a small lake nearby town.

Naruto turn to the last tired woman with him who is currently washing herself with a cloth that Naruto gave her. She seems to be in her early 20's and stood about 5'4. She has slightly bright long straight blonde hair with two long bangs framing her beautiful heart-shaped face, brown eyes and beads earring but she is only wearing one. She's wearing a dirty white shirt and skirt. But the last thing he noticed that she _had_ a _perfect_ body of a Kunoichi and the way she walked also shows it.

The blonde woman caught him staring at her, she had to face away to hide her blush from the handsome teen. Naruto gave her his canteen, she mutter a thank you then proceed to drink it. After she was finish, she hand it back to Naruto. Unexpectedly, she got her head bows towards him earning a curved eyebrow.

"I have to thank you for saving me earlier and I wish I could somehow repay you." She then felt a finger under her chin and her head was lifted up to look at Naruto's dazzling blue eyes.

"It's no big; I can't let innocent victims to suffer a fate worse than death and beside, I can't let someone as beautiful as you to get hurt or to be sold as a product. It's just not my style to let things like that slide in front of me." The woman felt her cheeks burning up as Naruto smile slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"B-but-!"

"Your `thank you' and appreciation is enough to repay me miss." He said in a kind and gentle and left no room for an argument. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"It's Suiren." She collected herself up and introduced herself. Naruto confirmed this that she was a kunoichi because she managed to settle herself properly and the sight of his bloody sword didn't disturb her one bit.

"`Water Lily' eh, that's a beautiful name Suiren-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." She perks up at his last name. She heard many stories of the once proud legendary clan, to be sitting and casually talking to one of them is something she didn't to do. His handsome face structure, his few strands of red hair and his skills shows that he is an Uzumaki. There are some things people would do in this situation, they go into 'fangirl' mode or faint. She gasps and bows at him...again.

"It is an honour to meet you Uzumaki-sama, I apo-." She suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders and she again have to look at him.

"Woah woah woah, hold on there Suiren-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, not Uzumaki-sama or Naruto-sama. You can just call Naruto or Naruto-kun if you want to but you don't have to include honorific's, I just don't like that." Naruto doesn't like to receive too much respect from one person, he just don't.

Suiren widen her eyes. She never met a man like Naruto. They all mostly go high and mighty and go arrogant when they were given an honourable suffix. She then realized something; his face is in front of hers and is too close that their noses touch. Suiren blush harder as she at his azure blue animalistic eyes.

"Y-yes sure, Naruto...kun." Naruto grins and eyes smile.

"That's better Suiren-chan." His face suddenly turns gentle and she felt that her hands are held by his strong finger-less gloved hands. "Now Suiren-chan, I have ask you something important and you should answer me honestly." Naruto saw her worried and slightly red face. "I'm not forcing you or anything, I just want your honest answer and I promise that I won't hurt you." Naruto gave her his trusty smile and she felt his gentle fingers caressing her hand. After a moment of silence she nods.

"Alright ask away."

"Were you a Kunoichi?" That question caught her thin. Of course, he was very observant of her and she knows a lie wouldn't work to.

"Yes, I was."

"Which village were you from?"

"I was born and raised in Kirigakure no sato (Village Hidden In The Mist)." Naruto gave a nod to continue." During the Bloodline purge, I manage to escape in time before they could kill me because I have the Kekkei Gengkai **Futton/Boil release **kekkei Gengkai and so joined the rebel force led by Mei Terumi." She wasn't supposed to release this kind of information to someone she just met but the feeling in her heart tells her that she must. Naruto nod and smiles at her honest answer as he continues to caress her hand gently.

"How were you captured?"

"There was a distress call called by one of the scouting team so my squad and I was sent out to help them. When we got there," her beautiful face then turn solemn and her eyes are watery." they were alright but my squad was surrounded and outnumbered by Kiri shinobi. We realized that we were tricked and betrayed so we tried to escape. But they got us good. We fought back to our last breath and the last thing I saw was my team getting_ slaughtered _and the next thing I felt was a hard thump on my back." She's already in the verge of tears. Naruto embrace her.

"It's okay let it all out." Naruto whispered on her ear. This is only what she can do: she tightly holds his vest and let it all out on his shoulder. She's being keeping it inside for a long time but she finally found someone to release it for her. The horrible feeling she kept inside her for a long time is finally let out. Naruto rubs circles on her back and hair long blond hair while whispering soothingly words on her ear.

The glowing moon is watching over them from above the river flows smoothly and gently while fireflies around them. After what it seems like forever, Suiren sniffs slightly. She finally feels better and the pain in her heart has finally fades away. She adjusts her head for a more comforting position on this boy, no man shoulder. Suiren finally let out a real smile on her beautiful heart shaped face. She feels so warm, safe and secure but a rather large red blush could be seen on her cheeks. After a moment, Naruto decided to break the creaking silence.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No, but I could go back and fight again." She could go back and fight again with the rebels but she knew she couldn't for a few a reasons. One, due to being held captive for a few months her body is not suitably strong enough to go back fighting. Two, she doesn't if she was listed as MIA or KIA. And three, she was betrayed and felt devastated by it so she can't trust them enough again. Naruto knew it too.

"That's a great idea Suiren-chan, how about you stay with me first and I'll get you back in shape. I was planning to go fight with the rebels in a few months time." Her eyes widen in shock and surprised and Suiren push him to look at his face.

"WHAT WHY!?" Naruto shrugged.

"Meh,why not? I'm a bloodline user too so I can't let that all slide in front of me."

"But you're from a different village." She tried to reason with him.

"And I don't care. Did you know that your leader Mei Terumi personally came to Konoha last year and _pleaded_ for help to the Third hokage. And you know what, he rejected." He wasn't in the village when she came and as for how he knew, his `informant' told him a few days later. "The rebels need all the help they can get and I'm willing to offer myself." His determine eyes reflect the moonlight and his tone dead serious at the last sentence.

Suiren is looking at him in new light. Instead of a caring man who saves and kills people in cold blood, Naruto is the man who is willing to offer himself up to help them to win their war, even though it's not his war to fight for. He is not going to `wait and see' while they all getting slaughtered. It's not his shinobi way.

She finally felt hope, hope for the rebels to win. Suiren knows that Naruto is strong but she knew she only saw the tip of the iceberg of his power and what can he do and he will bring peace.

"So, will you join me?"

Naruto receive an unexpected embrace from the other blonde and hears her cry. Naruto smiles and return it.

"Y-yes I will." She just needs to train and she will be back fighting again with someone she can trust.

Five minutes later

"Feeling better?" A small mummer he could barely hear was his answer. "Was that a yes or a no?"

"Can't we stay like this a little longer?" She murmured clearly. His shoulder feels like a pillow to her, so warm and comforting.

_'She's pretty straight forward.' _Naruto mused. Meanwhile Shizuko and Anko sneezed then taught if a certain blond was talking about them, then they squeals making their students looks at them strangely.

"Well not right now but can you do something for me?" He felt a nod as he gently pushes her. "I need you to take off your shirt, now hold on, I need to check is there's a seal on you because your chakra is suppressed." She knew he isn't a pervert and besides, she really don't mind. Besides, they're the only ones around here.

"Alright, Naruto-_sama_." She smiles slyly and nods then immediately proceed to take off her dirty shirt.

_"She's pretty bold too."_ Anko and Shizuko sneezed again.

Suiren took of her shirt showing her bare large perky C-cup breasts and pink nipples. She turns her back to Naruto while smiling coyly. Naruto could help but look at her almost perfect Kunouchi body. It's not like he's a pervert or anything but hey, you can't stop a guy from appreciating a woman's body, but not _too much_.

Somewhere

A certain large white haired old man sneezed loudly. The branch he is standing on as his hiding spot suddenly broke sending him pummelling down head first that could break his neck or suffer a brain trauma, luckily he drop into warm water.

But unluckily, it's where the group of ANBU level women he was spying on were taking a warm bath. They are giving a very murderous glare. He cursed whoever was talking about him.

May Kami have mercy on his soul.

**"Let me think about it...Hmm" **Kiyomi says as she place her thumb under her chin while examine the `poor' soul getting pulverize by several woman on towels. **"Hmm...Nah."**

Back to Naruto and Suiren

After appreciating her body for a moment he nods. He lifts up his right palm; the palm is covered with various seals as chakra runs through. Naruto gently place his palm on her back, the seals swirls around her back then to her whole body and glows blue revealing a tag on her back. Naruto took it off then burns it.

The seals on her body kept glowing blue for a moment, and then they went through her bellybutton. She exploded with chakra. Her chunin chakra level suddenly spikes up to high Jounin level.

'Looks like it had been suppressed for quite a long time.'

All the way, Suiren had her eyes close. She first felt a slight pain on her back then a ticklish feeling on her whole body. She could her chakra again and this time, it's stronger than she had ever felt. She could feel them again as it runs through her veins. Good thing Naruto put up a barrier so no one would sense it.

Naruto kept on watching as her chakra slowly went back inside her body. She slumps backwards but Naruto manage to catch her. He carries her bridal-style then **Shunshinraijin (Flashing Lighting God) **back to his castle.

Naruto flash in a decent size room. A blue carpet that mostly covers the floor, paper walls with water lilies design, an open window and a wooden sliding door.

As for the furniture, a double sized bed with white sheets and pillows, a drawer with a lamp on it at the side of the bed, a wardrobe and a make-up table.

He laid the sleeping beauty on the bed. He summons a clone and orders him to prepare a bath and clean clothes for her. He places his palms together then a green two beads earring appeared. It's for Suiren because she lost the other one and it looks exactly the same. Naruto put the earring and a letter for her of where she is.

Naruto kiss her cheek and she smiled dreamily before leaving the room. The bright blonde flashed in another bedroom. On the bed is his soon-to-be wife, Mikoto. Wearing nothing but panties but the bed sheet covers her. Naruto kiss her thin lips and she let out a smile, he then place a note on the table to let her know of the new occupant in the castle.

Naruto flash again in his master bedroom just as a naked Kurami jump out of the seal and tackled him to the bed and started taking of his clothes.

Lemon

"You just can't wait can you?" Naruto whispered huskily at her ear as Kurami rubs his long hard rod with her vagina.

"I've waited long enough Naruto-kuun." She moans out at the feeling of his breath tickling her ear. Naruto groans as her wet pussy rubs the tip of his dick. Naruto rubs her butt cheeks and pinch her nipple with his other hand.

"N-naruto-kun." She moans out as her erected pink nipples are played by Naruto's fingers. She moves her hips downwards evenly slowly. Naruto groans in pleasure, he kisses her at the crook of her neck down to her shoulder blade making her shiver.

Kurami slams herself down to the bottom then moves her hips making herself scream and Naruto groan again at the feeling of his dick rubbing inside her. Naruto proceed to leave kisses along her shoulder blade up to her lips. They let their tongues out and slid them together. They both pull in together for a more heated kiss as their tongues battles for domination.

His hands rub her butt cheeks, he slowly lifts them up then he thrust in inside her. Kurami moans as they continue their battle. Naruto repeatedly thrust in hard inside the Bijuu making her scream between kisses.

Eventually Naruto won the battle. Kurami lean back to move her hips to match his fast movements, each thrust makes her wet inside and her screams louder.

**"YES YES THATS IT NARUTO-KUN."**

"You're so wet Hime." Naruto smirks as continue to thrust inside of her.

**"HARDER HARDER."** She screams as his dick kept hitting her inside, after a moment she screams as she jizz making his pole wetter.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH."** Naruto smirks because he hadn't cum yet. Naruto change their position, now his on top and licks her earlobe making her giggle.

**"More N-naruto-kun."** Naruto did as he was told. He gets between her legs and thrust in repeatedly inside wet pussy.

**"YESSS HARDER HARDER." **Harder and harder, Naruto play with her ample breasts and squeeze them. He leans forward and bit each of her nipples.

**"Play with them Naruto-kun, hmmmmm yeah."** She moans as Naruto suck her in her nipples to drink her delicious milk. Kurami moves her hips faster with her legs behind him. Naruto finally felt something as did Kurami.

"I'M gonna cum Hime." Naruto said as he kept hitting her hard with his long hard dick.

**"Me TOO LETS GO FASTER!"** Kurami screams out in response, she already cum thrice and she was waiting for his juice to fill inside her. Naruto lifts her leg up and place it on his shoulder, she felt even better in this position.

**"YES NAUTO-SAMA GO FASTER."** Their sex gets more intense as Naruto reaches his limit. Harder and harder, faster and faster, they finally reach it together.

**"YESSSS NARUTO-SAMA." **Kurami screams as his sperm fill inside of her making her cum again. His still shooting sperm and Naruto decided to take it out and shoot out to Kurami's gorgeous body. She could his juice flowing inside her and on her breasts.

They both lean in for another heated kiss. Their tongues clash as Kurami rubs his dick and Naruto rubbing her G-spot with his thump. Kami knows how long they were at it until they separated to catch some breath.

"Ready for another round?"

**"Of course Naruto-sama."**

End Lemon

And so they were at it for the ENTIRE NIGHT...till sunrise. She screams his name and Naruto cumming and whatnot. It's a good he put up those silencing seals so not to wake the others.

"KURAMI-CHAAAAAAN!"

**"NARUTO-KUUUuunn!"**

They drop on the bed as they release their love juices while breathing heavily. The interesting thing is that Naruto was barely sweating and Kurami was covered by his semen. His semen and her juice are flowing out of her vagina. Naruto caress her cheek then peck her lips.

"I love you Kurami-chan."

**"I love you too Naruto-kun." **

Back in wave a while later

After flashing back to the inn, Naruto took a cold bath to wash off every love juices on his body. Kurami sure needs him to take care of her lustful urges; it will always take him _hours_ to care of it. Since he's a stamina god, it wouldn't be a problem to take perfect care of one very horny kitsune...I think.

Kakashi, Anko and their squad plus Tazuna was already on their way to the almost complete bridge. Kakashi just have to say something that since he's too lazy to realize and too busy reading.

"Wait, where's your blonde Anko?" Kakashi asked as he read his perverted orange book. Anko had to hide her blush of what he had said, _her blonde._

"He's taking a bath right now; he will be catching up to us later in a while." Kakashi nodded.

"Where was he last night? I didn't see him." Kakashi asked.

"I let him to take care of some dirty work happening at the outskirts of the town." Anko answered her fellow shinobi.

"Hm? If it's some `dirty work' as you said, you would normally join him to do it, right?" Kakashi mused as he knew of her blood thirstiness.

"Meh, I have to let it go once in awhile." Anko waved it off as they reach the bridge and her students on the rear guard making their own conversation.

"Hey Kina-chan, have you ever felt something when we were with Naruto-kun?" The black haired beauty said to her best friend and `harem sister.' Kina put a knowing look and place her finger on her chin.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I really do feel something when I was near him. I don't know how to describe it but it's like-"

"power?" Amena finish it for her. They knew that Naruto has always had an extremely powerful aura of power but his giving off something different this time.

"Yeah, not only just power but also foreign yet same kind of energy. When did we first felt it exactly?" The Hyuuga branch member asked.

"I think it's when we left that temple. Do you think that it has something to what Kami did to Naruto-kun?" They kept their conversation quiet so not to attract anyone especially a certain Uchiha.

"I think so. Maybe we should ask Naruto-kun for a bit more details later on." She then sighs dreamily."It alwayf feels so good around him, right Amena-chan?"

"Of course," Then a look of realization struck her like a lightning bolt," Umm, isn't the _plan_ supposed to be today?" Everyone stop dead in their tracks as they came upon a scene of injured bridge builders littering the bridge.

"What's wrong?! What's happened?" Tazuna shouted as everyone gave off a look of horror and Kakashi's eye narrowed. Except Anko's team, but they had to go along with it.

"Yup, it's today." Kina exclaimed as the bridge and everyone on it got enveloped by a thick white mist. So the plan has begun.

"This mist..." Kakashi exclaimed as the mist gets thicker. "Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, she's coming!" He alerted them and they took out their kunai. "So she's alive and has shown herself already."

"Amena, Kina, get these guys out of here." Anko ordered.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Anko's students carried out their orders and carried the injured labourers to a safe distance. Then a feminine evil chuckles in the mist that frightens the duck-butt hair, the banshee and the `master bridge builder.'

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi, and you're still carrying those pathetic kids?" They were suddenly surrounded by water clones of Shizuko ready to strike them down with their large cleavers. "They're shaking again, how pitiful." Sasuke smirk and the clone in front of raised an eyebrow.

"I'm shaking with excitement." He readied his kunai and strikes them down. But even though it's just a water clone, it's still have skills. The clone simply parried the kunai away and kicked Sasuke on the torso sending him back to his team.

"Gah-!"

"Yeah whatever kid." The shark-teethed woman said as she gazes pathetically at the black haired teen. She then switched her gaze to Anko. "So where's the Uzumaki, I wanna fight him." Anko cheekily grinned and Kakashi looks at her expectantly.

"He will be here shortly."

Swing Swing Swing Splash

All the clones turned back to water as Amena and Kina appeared with their doujutsu activated. It has proven almost useful to see through the mist of chakra. They heard footsteps and sees the real Shizuko and the fake hunter-nin standing in a fair distance before them.

"They defeated the water clones, they're a lot stronger than I expected. Rivals have appeared before you, Haku-chan."

"It seems like it. Even if a water clone has one-tenth of the originals person's power...they dealt with those clones quite well."

"Well they're Naruto-kun's, didn't expected them to be a lot stronger. But we made the first move, Go."

"Yes mam." Haku said as she disappeared.

"Amena, Kina you two go after her. We'll take care of this." Anko ordered her students. They nodded and followed Haku.

"Sai, Sasuke, Sakura. Your job is to guard Tazuna, protecting him is the top priority our mission. So protect him at all times." Kakashi ordered as he lifts up his head protector to reveal a lone Sharingan.

"WHAT?! But I'm an Uchiha, I can't stand around to guard an old pile of bones! I'm the one who should go after that faker instead of those bitches!" Sasuke shouted in anger and arrogance.

"YEAH! SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL!" The fuck? Sai stares blankly at his so called teammates.

"You have to understand the situation we're in dickless. There isn't any point for you to go after her since you can't even defeat a single clone. You would be dead before you even knew." Sai emotionlessly said as he took out a scroll and a paintbrush.

"SHUT UP SAI-BAKA!" The banshee was about to punch the root operative, but he just sidestepped to avoid the fist making her fall to the cold ground painfully.

_'I rather have a dog to guard me.'_ He also rather have Naruto or his girls to guard him but it had to be these kind of people.

**"**Sai's right Sasuke. I am your sensei and you must follow my orders." Kakashi said sternly as he narrows his eyes at the bored looking swordswoman.

"But-!" He then felt liquid on his cheek. He looks up to see Anko with her kunai tainted by his blood.

"Shut the fuck bitch! If you ever insult my students again, I will fucking shove this kunai down your fucking throat!" She grinned insanely and licked the kunai then she spit it out as her beautiful face morphed into disgust. "Tch-! I prefer Naruto-kun's."

**"**Tch whatever." _'I'm going to tell the council about this. Yes, that's it.'_

"All this chit-chat is making me very bored. Ready to lose again Cyclops?!" The masked woman shouted as she makes her stance.

"I wouldn't think about it." Kakashi responded as he makes seals.

"Don't forget that I'm here too!"

At the other part of the bridge

"My name is Haku Yuki but you can just call me Haku and it is my pleasure to meet you." Haku introduced herself as she took of her mask then bows politely.

"The pleasure's all mine. My name is Kina Hyuuga but you can just call me Kina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Haku. My name is Amena Uchiha but you can call me Amena."

"You two seems to be different from the others." Amena crossed her arms and Kina smiled sweetly.

"Of course we're different from the others. My clan is arrogant and live on hatred and despair. But thanks to Naruto-kun and Kina-chan, they saved me from all those stupid nonsense."

"My clan is stuck up and there's no equality among us. I felt like a caged bird living with them. But I will be free soon." Being treated very unfairly by the main branch irks her but when she lived with the branch members and hanged out with her favourite people, she felt the tip of freedom.

"It's good to know that everyone is not the same in this world. How long have you two known each other?" Amena answers her.

"Oh, we've known each other when we were very young. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to more about Naruto-sama's mates so we can get along with each other well." They were surprised.

"Why did you call him Naruto_-sama_?" Kina asked but when she thought about it, Haku is not the only who said `Naruto-sama'. She blushed as did Amena, they both had the same thought. Haku smiled.

"Like you two, I was too saved by him." She answered with all her heart. The three kunoichis heard blades clashing and an annoying screech. Amena smirks as she activated her fully matured sharingan and into the interceptor stance.

"Well how about we give you a little test before you can join us." Kina grinned as she too activated her Byakugan and into the standard Hyuuga stance.

"We'll be the one to judge."

"Well I hope I can pass." Haku smirked as she put her mask back on.

All three of them were in a stand still. Haku made the first move by launching herself forward and spun on her heels like a twister at Amena. Amena praised Haku for her speed, she took out a kunai and both her kunai and Haku's senbon clashed. They clashed them repeatedly.

Amena roundhouse to which Haku dodge but she didn't knew that Amena used her momentum to punch to which she barely blocked. Amena proceed to send flurries of punches. Haku blocked them by crossing her arms but it didn't block all of them. Haku proceed to sweep her off her feet, Amena saw it by flipping herself backwards as did Haku.

Kina watched the battle with her keen eyes. Their moves were almost blind fast and effective, Haku was very fast and very well-trained. Kina watched as her best friend landed beside her and they both launched to Haku.

Haku made a few seals and large number thin sharp senbon needles forms out of the mist aiming at them.

**_Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō)_**

Haku launched them towards the two advancing girls. It caused a large smoke, Haku looks up to see only Kina threw two kunai then made a seal.

**_Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_**

The two kunais multiplied rapidly at a wide range. Haku uses the liquid in the air to create a mirror and blocked them. She almost forgot Amena as she was kicked in the back sending her away but she manage to stay on her feet.

Amena and Kina were almost surprised as Haku was covered in chakra and surrounded her in a flaming like manner; the air already turns colder. Haku then made a seal that they rarely seen.

**_Hijutsu / Hidden Jutsu_**

Small pillars of ice that surrounds them turned wider and reflective.

**_Makyou Hyousho / Crystal Ice Mirrors_**

"Mirrors?" Kina mused as she inspects the Ice mirrors that surrounded them like a dome. They all have chakra running within them so it must be really hard to break. They then see reflections of Haku in each of the mirrors. Amena blocked a needle with her kunai that was going to punctured her.

"This is my most powerful technique. Fire Jutsus will not melt or damaged these mirrors. With this, I can move from mirror to mirror at an extremely high speed." Haku moved to another mirror at blinding speed as she threw needles. Amena was quick to react thanks to her Sharingan. Kina's palm was covered by blue greenish chakra and the needles just bump off it.

"Let's see how fast you are." Amena smirks as her glowing sharingan swiftly follows Haku jumps from mirrors to mirrors.

Haku repeatedly threw as many needled as she possibly can. Amena blocked and dodged all her attacks, she threw a kunai and it shredded her battle kimono. Kina blocked all of her attacks and they didn't even touch her. She would swiftly evade and block it with her glowing hands.

_"They block all of them?"_

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/ Fire release: Great Fireball Technique**

Amena released a fireball as large as minivan that spontaneously combust in contact making cracks on the mirrors.

Kina released more chakra on her palms at it covers both of her forearms. She rapidly spins and created a large blue greenish wide dome that _destroyed _the mirrors nearby. Haku's speed slows down, it seems she used almost too much. Kina suddenly appeared in front of her and palmed the mirror. It was destroyed and skyrocket her to the air.

Amena appeared above her and gave her a spinning heel drop that sends her back to the bridge.

Haku looks battered and already on her knees, her mask is still attached but was covered in cracks marks. She pants heavily; it seems that she had lost. She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and her mask being removed.

"I think that's enough, you have proved your worth, Haku-chan." Kina said as she removed her cracked mask and grins at her.

"Yup, welcome to the club Haku-chan." Amena welcomed her by patting her shoulder and smiles at her. Kina laid the injured former fake hunter-nin to treat her wounds with a mystical palm technique. Amena look over her own body to find a small number of needles on different parts of her body.

"She's good." Kina complimented as she continues to heal Haku. She can feel the needles were all really close to her vital points.

"Yeah." Amena wipe the blood on her cheek that Haku _slice _with her needle that was covered with wind element.

**I actually want to continue writing but I think I should post it right away. If you want check Suiren go to my profile or go to . I'm not good with fight scenes or moves but i hope it was okay.**

**ATTENTION **

**Here are some things you need to know for now.**

**Naruto does have some personality disorder. Meaning he can be good to downright evil. H e can be happy or to something else. Be a total psycho and kill his enemies in a brutal way. Living with a harsh life will seriously fuck up your personality...I know. But mostly he prefers to keep calm and cool. **

**If you have any questions just asked nicely. If you have any great ideas that I could use, I will give credit by posting your name in a chapter.**

**Ja ne**

**PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW.**


	11. Wave end

**Welcome back to another chapter of Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles where you will hate the grammar and everything but you will love the story... or maybe read it just to past the time.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach. Should I keep doing this I mean seriously?**

**All of you know I don't own it. Sigh**

**Well onto the story.**

* * *

_'Is this supposed to be part of the plan?!'_ Thought one Swordswomen Of The Mist.

The snake woman and the silver haired man really put up a great match against her. They're skilled enough to have the title called "Jounin". Even the tokubetsu(special) Jounin Anko really deserves it. She's fast, cunning and can easily toy with her opponents. The High Jounin Kakashi Hatake came with a well coordinated plan and trap, which she fell for it.

Now, she's between a rock and a hard place. The hard place is the ninken dogs that are holding her down with their jaws. And the rock is Kakashi with his **Chidori / Lighting Blade **running towards her at high speed, but she only sees him slow motion.

**_15 metres_**

Then her past flashes right before her eyes, her days in the academy. Where she made had friends and trained.

Anko didn't expect Kakashi to use it right now.

**_10 metres_**

_*Flash*_ genin exams. She slit a throat of her classmate and friend.

"KAKASHI STOP!"

**_7 metres_**

_*Flash*_ she joins the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist.

Her shout of panic didn't reach his ears.

**_5 metres_**

_*Flash*_ she confronted the kage who started the bloodline purge, Yagura.

Amena and Kina heard their sensei shouted as Kakashi outstretch his hand.

**_2 metres_**

_*Flash_* she met Haku.

_"got you"_

**_ 10 inches_**

Then she sees herself wearing an elegant kimono while holding a baby warped in a towel and a man with unkempt blond hair smiling with her and their peacefully sleeping child.

_"Oh fuck me"_ She closed her eyes.

An armoured glove hand caught his forearm, a tap on the head and Kakashi was thrown into a pile of crates knocking him out cold. The ninkens looked into an eye with 9 spinning tomoe and they were knocked out sending them back to their homeland.

Shizuko almost fell to her knees but someone caught her, she opens her eyelids and was surprise to see-

"You're alright Shizuko-chan?" –Naruto Uzumaki. With a portion of her strength, she punched his stomach.

"OOF" she then repeatedly hit his chest.

"YOU TEME! I WAS ABOUT GOING TO GET KILLED!" Naruto didn't expect the hit but it didn't really hurt at all. He looks down at Shizuko as she repeatedly hit his chest with...her eyelids shuts and tears running down her beautiful face.

"WHY WERE YOU SO FUCKING LATE!? I FUCKING HATE YOU DAMMIT!" She almost accepted her fate to die; now her mind is like a maze. She's crying and confused. She felt warmth enveloped her and arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, Shizuko-chan." She heard his words and his arms rubbing her back. She continued to cry on his chest and mutter.

She hadn't cried like this for a very long time. She's a battle harden kunoichi and she wasn't supposed to cry like this and be vulnerable. It would put shame to her and her title. It made her feel weak and useless. The only time she cried was after killing her classmates and best friends, she regretted killing them. But they did try to kill her too. Was it her fault that she had to kill them?

"It's okay to cry, you're still strong Shizuko-chan." Naruto enveloped her with his body. He didn't know how much his words impacted her.

No. They fought to survive! They fought to live! It's the survival of the fittest. So she did it too. She wanted to be one, a kunoichi and swordswoman.

She's a great Kunoichi with strong will and heart. She lived through the academy and fought enemies much stronger than her but she fought and won. She almost succeeded to assassinate the Mizukage but failed and she managed to escape and leave on. She survived running away with Haku from those hunters every day. Now she was saved by this boy, no man and shedding tears on his shoulder.

She's strong and she is a survivor.

"I hate you." She muttered. She didn't exactly hate him, she hated him because of his bad timing, maybe thanks to his great timing, he managed to save her.

"I love you too Shizuko-hime." Naruto curled his lips and continue to embrace her. A red hue formed on her cheeks at what he just said. Being hugged by him made her feel warmer and oh so comforting. She could get use to this. "You're alright?" He gently asked.

"Yeah." She replied with her low-pitch tone as she feels the comfort of his shoulder.

Anko watch the scene with relief but she does feel slight jealousy at not being in that position. Meh he's still in her punishment. Haku let out sigh of great relief at her surrogate sister not killed.

"Phew, nice timing Naruto-kun." Kina said as she have Haku's arm over her to support her to walk.

"Well at least you're not late all the time." Amena mused as she deactivated her sharingan.

"Thanks, Kina-chan ,Amena-chan. How did you two do with Haku-chan?"

Meanwhile Tazuna watches the scene with confusion. But what happened to the two people that the author hates and Sai? Well the duck-butt haired intervene the fight earlier and he got his ass literally kick and knocked out. The pink haired howler monkey suffered from feeling too much killing intent so she knocked herself out. Literally. Sai? Well, His mission is to protect "the great almighty Uchiha", he ended up in dreamland. Wait, does he even dream? Sheesh poor kid...

"What's going on?" The old man muttered and saw Naruto held the swordswoman and the fake hunter nin. His palms were covered by neon blue aura and their facial features turned from exhaustion to relaxation. The Uzumaki then look at him with seriousness.

"Tazuna."

"Y-yes." He shakily responded.

"Everything that you saw will you keep it a secret?"

"H-hai, yes I will keep a secret. You have my word." Naruto nodded, he could replace his memory like he did to Kakashi and his ninken dogs. But a man like him will always keep his words and Naruto knew it. He didn't detect any lie or sort. Now he thought about it, Kakashi is still lying on a pile of broken crates still out cold. When he wakes up, he would only remember that he defeated Shizuko and collapsed due to chakra exhaustion.

It wasn't really that hard to get pass the unique sharingan of his. He couldn't trust that man enough to keep a secret since his loyalty stays with the Hokage and the village. Kakashi wasn't close to him back in the days and Naruto doesn't blindly trust anyone. Then again, he did feel some negative emotions coming from Kakashi towards...him? Why did he feel now-?

Naruto felt he was pushed away slightly by a slightly embarrassed Shizuko. Now she's embarrassed? She really did enjoy the contact but she prefers to do it in private so she could take adva-I mean uhh cuddle with him.

"So, where the hell were you?" Shizuko furrowed her eyebrows and cross her arms under her ample busts then push them up. Naruto could stare at her large cup size while keeping his blank poker face but uhh...

"Well there was a bit of a trouble back at the inn...

* * *

_Moments ago_

_*CRASH*_

The sound of plates breaking was heard from one young Inari. The boy ran to the source of the sound only to find two bandits with their backs turned and his mother lying unconscious on the floor.

"Damn this bitch, why do we have to kidnap her, again?" The half naked bandit asked.

"Like hell I know but boss ordered us to take her hostage, that's it." His partner replied. "How's your arm?"

"Tch, she almost got me for a second there. I don't know, still bleeding." The bandit answered as he took out a kitchen knife out of his arm, it didn't paralyze his nerve system to move but it hurts like hell.

"Come on, you could pay her back when she wakes up." The bandit smirks. Inari doesn't like the sound of that. Naruto's lecture struck him.

"HA, I like the way you think or we co-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" The two bandits turn their backs, Inari picked up a kitchen knife and threw it, bulls_eye_!

"MY EYE?! YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT! FUCK THIS I DONT WANT TO END UP LIKE YOU!" The bandit painfully sticks the knife out of his eye socket and shouted at his eye patch wearing partner.

"It's just a brat, looks like it's this bitch son. Should we take him hostage too?" His partner snarled.

"Fuck this, just kill him and finish our job." Inari cast away his fear and pick up a knife then with a battle cry, he ran towards them.

"What the fuck with this kid?" The bandits draw their swords to instantly kill Inari but only to cut a piece of log.

_'A replacement jutsu?'_

"Good work Inari but next time, don't do it recklessly." Inari thought he was going to die, he looks up to see Naruto with a deadpanned expression yet praising one. "Just leave the rest to me."

The next thing the bandits knew was that they got lifted up by the back of their necks and was thrown out of the window to the wooden pier. They got up to face Naruto heading towards them; they draw their swords just as he got close enough. Naruto appears behind them and smash their skulls together then threw their bodies into the air.

Naruto draws Zangetsu and unleashes a thin wave of energy cutting them piece by piece in mid air. Their remains were eaten by the fishes.

* * *

_Now_

Naruto finished his short tale. He then senses large amount of signatures on the bridge.

"Hold up ladies, we got company." Naruto stated as his eyes narrows at the end of the bridge.

The small group turned their gaze to the large amount of shadowy figures walking right at them.

"What is this? You still hadn't killed him yet?" The group at first glance didn't notice the small midget standing with his large bandit army.

"The deals off Gato, we're not working with you anymore." Shizuko stated as she readied her kubbikrocho.

"What a shame, well it doesn't matter anymore since I was planning to get rid of everyone at once, now I have the right chance." Gato smirks as he notice the other three women on the bridge. "Well, not everyone, but I would like to keep those three bitches of yours brat." His disgusting gaze towards them made the air around them turns cold, but it was not by him.

"How about it fellas, If you kill them and keep those three I will double your payment and you can have fun with them later!" He declared and the army roars in agreement. Naruto's eyes were shadowed and a psychotic smirk formed.

Disgusted, the females was about to engage them but they felt a dark yet pleasurable aura that sent shivers down their spines and that is from Naruto. He slowly walks towards them.

**"Hehehe... you sure like that don't ya. Rape for your own sick pleasure, kill for fun. But do you know what I can't stand?"** Unnerved by the way the brat talk to him, Gato shouted.

"Cant stand what? I can do whatever I want since I rule this land." They didn't even feel his aura until they saw his eyes.

**"What I can't stand is that you just insulted them right in front of me." **The sound of his demonic tone didn't even reach their ears.

"Tch, whatever. GET THEM ALREADY AND YOU WILL HAVE YOU REWARD BOYS!" His army roars then charges towards them with their weapons willing to claim their prize. Everyone prepared themselves to fight them head on but the sound of footsteps from Naruto slowly walking towards the charging bandit army is telling them to stand down.

Naruto took off his gloves and his arms were covered by dark red flame-like energy and it formed into razor sharp claws, 7 inches long. He suddenly ran and he let his arms sway behind him.

**Warning Blood and Gore (**requested**) (IMAGINE BLOOD ALL OVER THE PLACE)**

Just as the bandit army got close enough to Naruto, he leap into the air and _stretch _his left arm through a bandit and hold the bridge. He propelled himself right on top of them with his flaming right arm behind him.

He dropkick a skull smashing it open, he then slice his claws through the bandits. Every move he makes, they could not escape as they were shredded down piece by piece. Naruto plunged both of his claws through a bandit's stomach and threw his body to another group.

A bandit tried to be sneak up on Naruto but he got his head slice clean off making blood spraying out of his neck. Naruto arms began to be more flame like, he stretched his arms and it became longer and the red energy around him became more intense.

Naruto launched both of his claws through a bandit then rip him in half, all his rib cage, internal organs, everything, was out. A bandit behind him raised his battle axe to hit Naruto but he got his arms sliced off. Blood sprayed out.

A group of bandits armed with spears surrounds him and charges forward hoping to kill him. Naruto sensed it and leap, the bandits end up impaling each other. They all scream in agonizing pain.

* * *

_sidelines_

Everyone watched the killing spree right before their eyes in front of them. The females took great pleasure of Naruto defending them, really great pleasure of Naruto tearing them apart. Tazuna is trembling with great fear while the others...well they're still out missing the show...except Sasgay. He woke up right before Naruto launched himself into the bandit army. He watches as the massacre ensued , it reminded him of the Uchiha massacre, the memory is still fresh in his mind and he fears it but the way Naruto take them out is a lot more brutal. The scream of horror and terror from the dying bandits adds the background `music' of his memory. Everything was too much for him so...he pissed himself and fainted again.

Well at least he gained another tomoe on his sharingan.

"Shouldn't we...I don't know assist him or something." Shizuko suggested as she observes the ongoing slaughter while Haku nods in agreement since they still have enough chakra to at least assist him. Naruto ripped out a spine.

"It's better if you stay out of this. Even though Naru-chan looks like he's lost control, he is aware of what he is doing." The Snake Mistress stated as she licks her lips in a lustful manner. Naruto dislocated an arm then ripped it off its main body.

"Plus, he's doing his best to defend us and whatever actions they did, they're paying a heavy price." Amena added. Any kind of actions that's against his girls, Naruto will quickly deal with it. He rips open a stomach showing the rib cage then rip a head off from another bandit then put the skull into the rib cage.

"Well serve them right, trying to get us is a foolish thing to do. Well at least he's having fun out there." Kina snickers as she saw Naruto crazed grin as he rip a body to half then threw the remains at the frightened bandits.

There are a few things Haku and Shizuko learned. First, mess with them, you mess with Naruto. Second, they're all bloodthirsty psychopaths but they do have good control of themselves. Lastly, Naruto sure looks hot something when he's having fun.

* * *

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto stood still then turns his arms back to normal and made a dragon hand sign. His body suddenly got covered by intense scorching hot black flames as he mutters. The bandits saw him standing still, now it's their chance to strike , as stupid as they could possibly be, they surrounded and then charged towards him.

**Amaterasu: Shi No Shakunetsu Hado / Goddess of the Sun: Scorching wave of death**

The black flames were unleashed at all directions like a wave, the heat was so strong and intense that it immediately charred the bandits and all was left were skeletons leaving black markings on the bridge.

**(End BLOOD AND GORE)**

The villagers, Inari and Tsunami came just in time to see the technique and the bloody bridge.

Naruto look around him, the corpses hanging by the ledges, the bones and heads, the headless bodies, limbless bodies, organs and the bloody bridge...but no Gato. He lost his animalistic smirk; he closed his eyes to connect with his clones in the forest.

There he is, north east of his position 7km away is a large mansion with his remaining army.

Meanwhile, a feminine figure wearing white clothing observes from a distance.

* * *

Night

Team 11 plus Haku and Shizuko are on trees overlooking the mansion. Naruto then switch his gaze from the mansion to his team.

"Alright, there are actually 55 of them inside and 35 outside. My clones said there are more prisoners in the basement, they were likely from the village." They nodded. Anko as the team leader decided to take over.

"Understood, Naru-chan, alright here's what we're going to do, Amena and Kina you two will secure the perimeter of the mansion, Haku and Shizuko will take out the guards inside, I'll rescue the prisoners and Naruto you after Gato and do whatever you want to him, understood?"

"Understood."

"Before we go, here," Naruto gave them notes covered with seals," they're explosive notes but they're stronger than normal ones, you'll guys know what to do with them."

"Looks like we're going out with a bang." Shizuko mused as they put the notes in their packs. Anko saw guards on the roof; they were silently killed by Naruto's scouts.

"Alright, there's our signal. Ready? Let's go."

* * *

Gato

The rich corrupted man is packing up his things with trembling hands. He's not going to stay here anymore and he knew they're going after him. Just after seeing half of his army wiped out by a crazy monster in just mere minutes, he instantly hurried out of there. Sweat forms on his greasy head; the thought of that demon going after him terrifies him. The lights in his luxury bedroom flickered.

Speak of the devil.

The light bulbs exploded and the bedroom went eerie silent. He stared at the bedroom door, where the demon will come in and kill him. His heart furiously beats non-stop and more sweat forms on his head. After a full minute, nothing was happening, his hopes went up and turns back to pack his belongings.

**"Gato." **

He was taken aback by the soft demonic voice. Silver chains suddenly came out of the wall and they tied around his wrist, he struggled, he felt the chains on his legs pulling him. His face smashed the floor followed by a grunt and a growl. He felt the chains tugged and he was lifted up about 5 feet and he was left hanging and tangled there.

**"Gato, you are responsible for terrorizing this country, killing innocents, kidnapping and rapping hundreds of women and children, draining this country and ruining the lives of many. It truly sickens me. For your actions, you are sentenced to death and will be burn in the deepest depths of hell." **It declared.

"WHAT?! NO PLEASE I BEG YOU! I'LL GIVE YOU MONEY AND WOMEN! DONT YOU WANT THAT?! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, DONT KILL ME!" He shakily shouted as his body trembles. The spiked chains got tighter and he screamed in agony.

A figure suddenly appeared in front of his face and he stared into the glowing red eyes of the demon.

**"How about you sign this contract first," **confused and afraid, the demon put a pen in his mouth and Gato signed it. The demon put the contract away.**"Where is the vault?" **What? Does it mean he accepted it?

"I-it's behind the large painting on y-your right!"

Gato saw him removed the large painting to reveal a 2 meter wide vault door. In impossible feats, he ripped the vault door open. In the vault, there is mostly jewels, money and some documents. Naruto put a scroll on the floor and with a few handsigns, everything disappeared in a puff of smoke except the documents.

He came back with the documents.

**"I want you to sign these too." **Gato nodded still shaken by his fear of the entity in front of him. After signing them with a pen on his mouth, the demon turns back then walks towards the door.

"Aren't you to gonna l-et me go?"

**"I didn't say anything about letting you go. Here's a token of my appreciation." **The demon chuckled and the chains on his limbs pulled him.

"Garhh!" He can feel himself being stretched slowly in four directions.

**"Later." **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Outside

Naruto appeared a fair distance outside the mansion. With a single hand sign, the mansion exploded in a violent fiery explosion. Like a boss.

Then a few days later

* * *

Messages spread like a wildfire that they are no longer bound by the brutal tyrant known as Gato and the heroes of Nami No Kuni. Naruto gave them all their priced possessions and family members back. He talked with Tsunami and she signed a contract. She is now the proud official owner of Gato's company. All were enthusiastic and everyone celebrated for days. Except for Naruto because he was really tired so he decided to sleep like a rock with his ladies. Even Haku, Shizuko and Tsunami joined in.

Team 7 woke up right after Naruto left Shizuko and Haku with Mikoto in the castle. Kakashi was told that he killed Shizuko with his Lighting Blade then fainted later on because of suffering chakra exhaustion. Images flashed in his vision that he did killed her and he knew he was using his Sharingan for too long. Just to make sure he did kill her, he went to their `graves' where the Kubikiribōchō is planted.

Now we find them on the bridge ready to depart. All the women and even the ones he rescued are there. All of them were flirting with him trying to get his attention and as Naruto smirked and with a wink, they fainted.

"Y-you will c-come b-back right?" Asked a teary eyed Inari, he will really miss his brother figure. He taught him to conquer his fear and to protect what's precious to him. Naruto grins and kneel down so they would be eye level.

"Don't worry kiddo I will come back someday, here's some present for what you did." Naruto gave him some scrolls on basics shinobi trainings, weapons and a tri-ponged **Shunshinraijin **kunai. "You deserve them, throw this kunai anywhere and I will be there in a flash but use it only for emergencies." Touched by his gifts Inari cried and Naruto pats his head.

"Thank (sniff) you Naruto-niisan!"

_'He's good with kids.'_ Thought of all the particular ladies, they blushed at their sudden thought. Naruto then touch the little boy's shoulder.

"Remember what I taught you?" The boy stops sniffing and holds back his tears.

"Always protect what's precious to you and conquer your fears!" A small smile formed on the blonde's face, he lets go of Inari's shoulder then turns his hand into a fist.

"Promise me that you will remember it." The boy grins and held up his small fist than bump it with Naruto. Fist bump, an easy way to connect with people and strengthen their bonds. It could mean to almost anything. It could be a way to say hello or a way to say `we'll meet again.' For these two, it's a sign of, trust, friendship, promise and `we'll meet again.'

Naruto stood up and face the new owner of Wave's corporation formerly called as Gato's corporation, Tsunami.

The past few days, spending time with him was the best thing ever happened in her life, other than marrying Kaiza. She saved her, her son, Inari , and even the entire wave country. Then he gave her the contracts and papers to be the W.C owner to lead this country into a flawless future. The more time she spent with the blonde, the more she felt happy and loved. Now it's time for her to return those favour, she have to repay him somehow. She knew what she has to do, lead this country to a wonderful economical society and be happy. She's really going to miss him. Tears fell out of her eyes as she hugs Naruto.

She felt his hands roaming her back and hair in a soothing manner. She always felt peaceful and she loved his warmth, she's going to miss this.

"You don't have to worry Tsunami-chan, I'll be back someday." Naruto smiles then slowly pushes her. He suddenly felt her moist lips and gasps could be heard from the crowd. Her cheeks redden as she felt that he returned the kiss. After a while, they slowly separated tears still flowing out of eyes. Naruto wipe her tears then caressed her cheeks lovingly.

"(sniff) I'll miss you Naruto-kun. Thank you for saving me, my family and Wave."

"You're welcome, I'll miss you too. Be strong Tsunami-chan and wait till I return." He then peck her lips leaving her blushing. Naruto then turn to Tazuna. Tazuna took the man's hands and shakes it with proud tears flowing down his old cheeks.

"Naruto ma boy, thank you for everything you had ever done. Without you and your team, we would be dead or even worse! With your help building this great bridge, this country and the people are forever thankful. If you ever need anything, we're here to help you. LET CHEER FOR HIM!" The huge crowd roars.

"Don't worry old man, I'll return someday and keep a tab for me. I'll be waiting to try them out someday." The crowd roars again as Team 7 and 11 depart.

Speaking of team 7...

'_Why do they have to praise to him, I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE PRAISED. ME THE GREAT UCHIHA'_ You know who. Jealousy and envy floods this boy's mind as he glare daggers at Naruto's as-I mean back with his Sharingan.

'_AHHHH HE'S SOOOO COOOL! (SQUAK) (SQEAK)!)" _Not going to write the name.

'_Haraki felt their warm bodies contact. She felt his hands roaming down her (giggles)._' The Jounin stops reading for a moment then let his single eye shifted from his book to Naruto_ `That demon'_

_'...dickless...monkey...cyclops...meaning of life?...what's the point?'_ Sai thought as he `enjoys' his moment of freedom.

"What are going to name the bridge ojii-san?" Inari asks his grandfather as he gaze at the fading heroes of waves, that does not include team 7.

"Hmm, we'll call it "THE SUPER AWESOME TAZUNA BRIDGE." It followed by a silence and crickets.

Crick

Crick

Crick

`Ahm' Tsunami coughed

While they process of what they heard, Inari thought of one simple thing Naruto gave them.

"How about "The Bridge of Hope"?" The villagers roar in approval.

"YYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tazuna sighs.

"That works too, "The bridge of Hope." Tazuna then stared at the stone tablet at the side of the bridge. It was placed there when Naruto was helping him building the bridge.

* * *

_This country has become small_

_Powerless_

_Food Scarce _

_Shame Plentiful_

_Stop Grieving!_

_Raise Your Eyes_

_To The Treetops_

_To The Sky_

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

(Your imagination turns into a painting)

* * *

On the path back to Konoha

It was already night time to the path back to Konoha. The fact that they still haven't reach there yet is because Sasugay and the howler monkey hasn't learn tree hopping yet and everyone refused to piggy back them. So they decided to stick to walking. Since it's already close to mid night, they decided to take a break and camp for the night. It's not because they were tired to keep to ninja standards, it's because of Sakura screeching of how tired she was.

They set up their base camp and lit up a fire in the middle of a small clearing. Some of them took shifts, overwatching the base camp incase there was an ambush, Amena went out of base camp to find more firewood and some animals to cook for everyone while Naruto was lying against the bottom of a nearby tree with Kina between his legs, they both cuddled as Kina slowly fell into deep a slumber.

Meanwhile Sasugay and Sakura fell in to a pit of quicksand covered in mud as Kakashi sat on a log nearby and watched them try to get out, as they try to get out, Kakashi was just checking them out and reading his book as the other two were shouting for help. Anko and Sai were just patrolling at the other side of the camp, even though they heard their screams of help, they just ignored them as they could sense that they most likely fell into quicksand as they know there were quicksand everywhere and so they continued carefully patrolling. Even though it's Sai's duty to protect Sasugay, he's only going to do it if his life is in peril.

Naruto stare at the fire in front of him. They sound of burning wood cackle every now and then. The heat and warmth of the fire radiate from it and the only light source to keep them from darkness.

Darkness, sometimes he enjoys being in darkness. It can be relaxing and peaceful but cold. He doesn't believe darkness always have a negative effect on him. Even when he was young, he was never really afraid of it. Monsters of the dark, he believes of their existence. It turns out to be humans of where he lived years ago. Ghosts? He had never seen or experienced ghostly events before. So he doesn't know he should be afraid of them or not even though he believes of their existence.

Then there is Light...like that fire in front of him. It's the same. Relaxing, peaceful but there is also warmth. Light can be annoying sometimes, like the Sun glaring down at him every morning to wake him up...he's not sure if it's Kami's doing who just playing tricks on him. Not sure what Light has, is it the positive things he has? His girls, how he feels...things like that.

Both Light and Darkness...he experienced both. Darkness...the bloodlust...the anger...the sadness and sorrow... Light...happy...peaceful...life... power. Both of them have power, how he feels always effects the way he fights.

* * *

_Mindscape_

Zangetsu was quite surprised of how her master designed his mind. There are forest and rivers full of life, calm yet there is an active volcano ready to explode at any moment. On the other side of his mind is...lifeless, devoid of life, dead dark forest and eerie but there is a flowing river and a beautiful lake. She flew up into the sky and gaze down the view beneath her.

His mindscape turns out to be a huge circular island. The life and dead parts are separated but connected..the shape of his island resembles the shape of a yin and yang symbol.

**_'Interesting'_**

* * *

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto kept staring at the burning fire; he didn't realize that his eyelids are slowly closing.

_Flashback_

Naruto is sitting on a branch of a tree in his younger self. Said tree is on the backyard of his orphanage. His friends are there playing and running around in the backyard. He felt someone leaning on his shoulder so he shifted his gaze to his side. It turns out to be a little cute girl with long red hair wearing a white dress, her eyes was closed at the moment.

"Onii-chan." He heard her mumbled.

"Yes Imouto?"

"Do you think we would be adopted?" The little girl asked. Naruto let his small arm warp around her shoulders. He didn't notice a small red hue forming on her cheeks.

"Of course we would Imouto." Naruto reassure her.

"But what happens if we were adopted separately." Naruto holds her tighter causing her eyes to flutter open to reveal blue eyes with a mix of violet.

"Then we won't go with them that easily. Even if they try to force us, we could just hide and wait for them to go. Besides, obaa-chan won't let us go that easily, she loves us too much." The boy grins as the little girl smile.

"Onii-chan, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you promise that we will always be together and protect each other?"

"Yes, I promised." Naruto straight away respond with determination. The redheaded lifted her hand then flip her small pinky.

"Pinky swear?" Naruto smiles then let his pinkie interlocked with hers.

"Pinky swear..." Naruto felt her head lifted from his shoulder, he was surprised when she kissed his cheek. The smiling redheaded girl then rests her head on his lap to watch the kids playing beneath them. She could feel Naruto playing with her hair.

"I love you Naruto-kun." She went back closing her eyes as she enjoys the feeling of him playing with her hair.

"...I love you too Narumi-chan."

* * *

_Flashback end_

Naruto fluttered his eyes open just in time to see Sasuke and Sakura covered in mud with Sai just standing with them. The Root Operative then shifted his eyes towards him.

"Naruto-san, your shift starts now." Naruto nodded, he carefully carried Kina to her futon nearby. Amena came into the clearing with some dead rabbits and birds. They shared a nod as a sign to guard Kina. He will never trust those two to guard her. Naruto proceed to start his shift, he leap to foliage and made shadow clones to cover the outer perimeter.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**The wave arc has finally ended. Kakashi is not what you think he is. What do you think of the writings on the stone tablet? Anyway, you just saw a glimpse of his past with you know who, pretty touchy isn't it? If you have any questions, request like the one I did above or chat with me. I love chatting with my readers.**

**POLL: Should I add Hinata into the harem? Note she will be different *cough* Road to Ninja *cough*.**

**POLL: Add Sakura's Relative into the harem...well someone with pink hair**

**POLL: What are you using to read stories? **

**Smartphone?**

**Tablet?**

**Computer?**

**I just wanted to know.**

**Please Vote**

**Please fav follow and finally**

**REVIEW. It always motivates me to write faster.**

**KR-FAN3214 singing out**


	12. Meet them

**Hey everybody! Welcome back to another chapter...now they're back. Did you notice the cover page! I did it myself...Kinda sucks I know but it's my first one! So dont flame me! That's just roughly of how Naruto looks like. Now lets get into the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything**

* * *

Just as Naruto set his foot upon Konoha's grounds, he sensed a strong signature that belongs to one particular man. Naruto tried his best to hide his cruel smirk. Amena raised her brow when she noticed her boyfriend's hidden smirk covered by his poker face. Throughout all the time she spent time with him, she can always see through him.

"(Yawn) It feels good to be back." Kina said as she stretched her back still tired from the mission and the morning walk back to Konaha. Even though she hates this place for what they did, she still has people close to her here. "Feel like going to the hot-springs ne?" Anko and Amena nods in agreement.

"You girls go on ahead; Kakashi and I will report to the Hokage and collect our payments. I'll catch up." The snake mistress said as she dismissed her students. Kina beamed and pulled Amena along with her but stops when she notices Naruto still standing still.

"Aren't you coming Naruto-kun?" Naruto looks like he came down back to Earth.

"You girls can go on without me, there's something I have to do first." Naruto gave them a kiss before he disappeared in an alley, not anything flashy or anything; he just disappeared so not to attract any unwanted attention from the village.

* * *

_Hour later Hot springs_

Here we find Amena and Kina clad in only towels relaxing in the hot water of the Hot springs. Their towels covering their private parts but doesn't cover their perfect hour-glass figure. The molecules of the steam in the air collides together to form liquid droplets, that forms on their upper part of their bodies then slides down between their breasts.

They heard the door sliding open so they turned their relaxed gaze towards it. Even though the steam in the air is quite thick, they could still see through it. The door slides opens to reveal their sensei clad in towels and three other women they had seen before also clad in their own towels.

One of them has ruby red eyes, long untamed black hair, milky skin, fairly tall, slim but voluptuous body and her cup size is around E-cup. The other one has amber eyes, long darkish purple hair that reach down her waist, fair skin, slightly shorter than the first one, a voluptuous body and has DD-cup size. The last one has feral brown eyes, long dark brown hair, as tall as the second one, voluptuous body and her DD-cup size. They sigh pleasurably as they got in the water with them. After a moment of silence, Anko decided to break the ice.

"Ladies, meet two of my favourite students, this is Amena and that is Kina." Anko introduced to them, her students smiles and waved at them.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi." The one with black hair introduced in a friendly casual tone.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki." The one with purple hair introduced in a friendly yet tired tone.

"My name is Hana Inuzuka." The last one with brown hair introduced in a bored but friendly tone.

First impressions are important...I guess.

"Nice to meet you..." After their introduction, they made some `girl talk.' **(I don't REALLY know what girls talk about anyway so shut up!...well mostly I don't.)**

"So how's going with your team Nai-chan," Anko asked the black haired beauty. Kurenai looks slightly annoyed.

"I told you not to call me that Anko especially not in front of your students." Anko just casually waved it off. "Anyway, my team is slightly out of balance. Hinata has gotten strange lately, what I mean strange is that she seems to be `confused' about herself sometimes, her attitude and personality change was pretty drastic. And she also had a real major wardrobe change. Kiba is too brash and arrogant and he always tries to hit on Hinata but the only thing she gives him is a smack in the ass. She threatened him by chopping off his balls if he keeps on. Shino...kind of out of place, he is like the only stable member in the team." Kurenai sigh as she finished telling them about her team.

"Wow, I kinda sympathise you Nai-chan. How was your day Yu-chan?" Anko asked the purple haired beauty.

"Same as always, patrols, missions... things like that."

"That's it?" Anko exasperated. Yugao's amber eyes turns slightly annoyed.

"Well Hayate tried to ask me out on dates... of course I refused. It's just that he kept asking me over and over especially _after _missions, do you know how tiring that is? Can't he understand how tired I was?!" She turned her annoyed gaze away and went in deeper into the water. It's just not because of his sickness, it's actually because of some certain particular reasons.

"Okay..." The whole group sweat dropped a bit.

"You're not the only one Yugao," Kurenai reassure her," Asuma tried to hit on me too, asking for dates, disturbing me while I'm training my team. When I tried to talk to him...he doesn't even listening to me, always talks about himself and kept looking at other women." She doesn't mind him looking at women but _the way_ he looks at them...it irks her greatly.

"Hmm Kiba has been disrespectful towards his clan members including towards Mom and me." Hana Inuzuka informed. Kurenai raised her brow.

"Really? Well that does explain everything. His position as `future clan head' must be getting into him." Kurenai mused as the rest agreed.

"That's not going to be happening soon because as long as he keeps up that kind of attitude, he won't be as close as being one." The Inuzuka said.

"Why can't you be the `future clan head' Hana-chan. I mean your mother _is _the clan head." Anko asked. Hana turned to look at the other direction with a blush creeping on her face.

"Well uhhh...Mom said I have to look for a worthy mate first before I can be qualified to be the clan head, I looked." The group seems to look interested.

"Well did you found one?"

"No...not yet at least." She silently muttered at the last part. Everyone deadpanned. "Well it's your turn Anko-chan, tell us about your extended mission."

And so Anko tells them from the beginning to the end with her students joining in. First they told them about the mission details and what not. As soon as they heard the name Naruto they became really interested, very interested. They told them about their encounter with the infamous Swordswoman Of The Mist, Shizuko. Their reaction was priceless when they heard of how Naruto defeated her. The thought of how a `mere' genin defeated an A-rank criminal is unthinkable. Then so on onto the bridge massacre and the death of the tyrant, Gato. Of course they left out some sensitive details.

"...I don't exactly remember what Naru-chan did to him. I think he said he pulled his limbs very slowly until they got ripped off. Days later we became the heroes of Wave." Their audience went totally speechless.

Yugao finally said. "Wow, your mission really sounds like a full S-class to me." It's not every day you heard a team of mostly genins took out an entire bandit army and saved an entire country at the same day. Speaking from experience, she never had taken a task as dangerous as that when she was just rookie genin. She did took her first S-rank mission when she was a full Jounin but with a team of Jounins of course. But genins?

Kurenai nodded."I agree...sounded extremely intense don't you think? I mean just two teams?" Just two teams of mostly rookies is just not enough to complete a mission as close as S-rank even if there are only two highly experienced Jounins. What was the Hokage thinking?

"Damn...since they're here talking to us alive is very amazing. Must be pretty tiring isn't it?" Hana whistled. What they listened...these genins are not the normal stereotype ones.

"Yep...very tiring." Kina agreed as she yawned still sleepy because she was the last person to take her shift before they returned. Naruto did give her a comfortable piggyback ride while they trek back towards Konoha so she could rest.

"More like a pain in the ass." Amena muttered. Everyone heard it and giggles.

"After all this talking I forgot to take off my towel." Anko exclaimed and everyone agrees. The wet towels soaking on their bodies do feel a bit uncomfortable for them."Oh yeah about the chunnin exams-" Just as they all about to take off their towels and let the hot water wash upon them, a-

_*SPLASH!_

A large white figure splashed right in the middle of them.

* * *

_Earlier -_-_

Jiraiya was just doing his usual everyday routine...researching...by peeking at women. Reasons he did it is because he loves staring at a women's body, their gorgeous frame and...things. Also to continue to write his best selling perverted series that quite earned him a lot of profit. And also because he proclaimed that he is a "Super Pervert"...openly. Just some reasons he has. Now he's just hiding on a branch of a tree that hovers right above the Hot Springs.

Just to be careful, he hid himself by using an advance camouflage technique. It hides him by blending in the surroundings, decreasing sound waves and completely covers his chakra signature. Since it was created by him by using **Fuinjutsu **which he's really great at, he thought the technique is foolproof...he thought wrong. Anyway, now he's just giggling perversely while writing something on his note as he peek at the group of women beneath his position. He didn't pay any attention of their conversation because he was busy writing down their bodies, frames and appearance. Just when he heard that they were about to undo their towels...they got his _fullest _attention.

_'Hehehehehe show it ladies! I've been waiting for this! Hehehehe.'_ The perverted old man thought.

He zooms in with his handheld telescope to have a better view on them. They got their hands on the towels and—black. He couldn't see anything.

"How you're doing Ero-sennin?" That voice...that spine chilling voice...that extremely cold voice...that creepy voice...that very sinister voice...That sickly sweet voice...He knows it anywhere...he remembered it everyday...it scarce him...now he heard it for real this time...this time he will not get away...and he knew it.

His hands trembles...his blood ran cold...his breath hitched...his body violently trembles...his pupils contracted...his knees felt numb...no...His entire body feels numb...he can't breath...at all. He tried to look away from his scope, he can't. He tried to move but his body wouldn't let him.

The next thing he found himself wet and soaked...and several women around him clad in towels with evil expressions.

"W-wait hold on ladies...it was an acc-" He prepared to make a run for it...but his body wouldn't move. The Kunoichis got closer with their weapons in hand.

* * *

_Outside_

Naruto stood still with his hands in his pockets as he waits outside for the old toad sennin. Naruto just gave him a paralysis technique that disables his movements and let's pain move in. It can be used for interrogate and torture.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

While Naruto waits for the old toad sennin, he travels down his memory lane of what happened earlier.

* * *

_Some time ago _

Naruto appeared in some dark alley between the Red Light District and the Civillian District. It looks like some any alley, dirty, trashy and some vandalism. Naruto lean on the wall where the sun shines while around him is darkness. He wait there for a few minutes, he hears footsteps but didn't turned to look. The sound of footsteps halts just a meter away from him. Naruto knew he's going to be here.

"..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Naruto." The man apologised. Naruto just turn his gaze to the man in the shadows. The man is somewhere is his early thirties and wearing a black dress shoes, open black slacks, black blazers, white long sleeved shirt and a black tie. Black flat top hair and black shades, upon a closer look, Naruto could see tattoos on his neck and hands. Another closer look, his doesn't have his pinky and index finger.

"No worries, Kinzu, I'm a patient man. So what does big boss **(Capo in Japanese)** need?" The man nods and took out a file from his blazer and gave it to Naruto. Naruto open the thin file to reveal a small picture and information.

"His name is Oikosu, he owns the market district and I'm sure you know him. He owned us like a lot and he's supposed to pay it last month, boss was patient now he's losing it." Naruto read the document and found out that this Oikosu was supposed to pay 95,000,000 ryo last month. "Boss got tired and sent some of us to after him; they didn't manage to get to him because his house is guarded by ANBU's and Jounins. You should have seen the look on his face when they came back." They both chuckled.

Their boss is a patient and he is seen as an Oyabun **(father role) **and they both like all other yakuza members are kobun **(Child role). **So everyone see themselves as family. To imagine the look of their Oyabun to seehis children came back barely alive.

"How are they doing?"

"Still out for the moment but they will make it, we have high hopes for them."

"I see, I can see why boss wants me in...I'll take care of it." Naruto sealed the file in his arm.

"Of course you do, can't wait for your revenge on him heh?" Kinzu mused. Oikosu was the one who told the owners of markets to raise price to ridiculous extent if Naruto is in, gave him outdated and expired food and shit. Restaurants and stalls gave him poisoned food and everything disgusting but thanks to Kurami and his instincts plus his immune system, he still live.

"Not just for revenge Kinzu, it's also for what he did to our brothers." The man agrees.

"Of course brother, he will definitely pay...the Chunin exams are out now, will you be attending?" Kinzu asked, he knew there will be an exam because they have their brothers undercover shinobis.

"I hope so, I don't know if my sensei has nominated my team already but I know she will."

"Hope so, there will be some competitors from other villages that might put on a good show but not same be the same lead as you."

"Yeah later Kinzu, you still have a job to do, don't you?" Kinzu froze for a moment there. He was supposed to feed his boss's dogs. They're not normal dogs and he was supposed to feed them right now.

"O-oh shit. Later Naruto remember to put up a good show, we'll be watching." They bump fist and Kinzu left in a hurry. Those dogs are man-eaters.

"Send my regards to Boss and the others."

"Got it!"

Naruto left the dark alley and walk along the back alley of the civilian district. Not much people walk here though so he decided to take stroll while ignoring the square `rock' with two holes following him.

He walks along another corner and a black cat crossed his path, a black cat with golden eyes. Naruto just stare at it and it stare right back at him...staring...staring...and the black cat just continue its journey.

_`Weird'_

The moving `rock' came out of the corner and bump his leg, he heard some muffled sound and the `rock' moves away. Naruto sigh and turned his gaze to the `rock.'

"A _square _rock with two holes does not exist...better off to using a transformation jutsu, it's simple and easy."

"I should have expected that from the man whom I have high hopes for and is also my rival." The rock said. In a shining golden light...

"huh?"

Three smoke bombs of different colours exploded `spectacularly'. As the smoke dissipates, Naruto sees three kids coughing.

"Hey, you used too much gunpowder!" After the smoke is completely gone, the three wearing goggles kids realized that they were being stared by Naruto. The background turns flashy blue and the three kids introduce themselves.

The cute girl with orange hair starts first. "The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult and the female ninja of the senior group, Moegi!"

Then the kid with glasses, "The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon!"

And finally the boy with spiky black hair and scarf. "The village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!"

The three regroup then make a pose. "The three of us make the Konohamaru corps!"

_Crick_

_Crick_

_Crick_

"It is broad daylight where did that cricket come from?!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"I'll give a 2/10 for the entrance." They face faulted. "Why are you guys wearing goggles anyway?"

They grinned and hold their goggles. "We copied the old you.."

Naruto sigh, the old him huh? He remembered he used to where those stupid goggles...it makes him feel like an idiot; he didn't throw it away because it holds some memories. The group of 10years old kids heard him sigh.

"What's with the `sigh'? You've been treating us cold lately!" Konohamaru exclaimed. Naruto tilted his head earning a blush from the12year old Moegi.

"And? What did you want?" Konohamaru got behind Moegi then push her to whisper at Udon.

"See? He's so cold." The little orange haired girl came upfront while still blushing.

"Well Leader, you still have time right now?" Naruto wiped his face and thought about it.

_`I just came back from a long mission of course i have time! Maybe it's better if I just scare them away..._"Alright," They perked in excitement," We'll play ninja, you three run as fast as you can before i catch you."

"Hey-wait!"

"The game starts NOW!" He suddenly became a giant black shadowy demon with large red eyes and giant teeth grinning face that looks bloodthirsty. **"RUUUUNNNN YOU LITTLE BRATSS RUUUUUNNNN!"**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**"HAHAHAHA RRUUUNNN RRRRUUUUNN YOU LITTLE PIPSQEAKS! RRUUUUNNN HAHAHAHA!"**

They run as fast as their legs could carry and accidently running over sakura. Eventually, Konohamaru bumped into someone and fell.

"That hurt" Konohamaru got picked up by his scarf."you are –WHAT IN KAMI IS THAT THING!" The guy in a black cat suit exclaimed as he saw a giant fiery monster.

**"LET THE KID DOWN OR I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS OR I'LL SEND YOU TO BE BURNED IN THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL HAHAHAHA!"** The monster exclaimed as it licks its giant teeth.

He gently let Konohamaru down and quickly hid behind a beautiful petrified sandy blonde girl with four pigtails and a large battle fan. The monster got closer to the girl, really close only a foot away. It opens it jaws revealing a shark like mouth...but she didn't see it because she was closing her eyes but the guy in the cat suit fainted...he'd seen enough.

She could feel his shadow looming over her, his heat, his power, his aura...but it's not the same as what she expected to be.

"Nice to meet you..." She heard a welcoming man's voice. She opens her eyelids to see the most handsome man she had ever seen. She felt her cheeks heated up as both her body.

"Kya—um uh nice to meet you too..." Naruto held out his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." She took his strong hand and shook it

"M-my _damn it! Get a hold of yourself Temari!_ My name is Sabaku No Temari." She introduced herself while blushing. She blushed even more when she saw his smile.

"Desert Flower huh? That's a beautiful name, it fits you." She felt her legs getting weak and was surprised when he kissed her hand.

"Oh why thank you." She smiled slyly trying to suppress her blush.

"Look! Nii-chan just defeated that guy with only a look! He's awesome!" Konohamaru exclaimed and his corps agrees. Eventually they let go of their hands. The jade eyed girl known as Temari picked up the cat suit guy.

"This is my idiotic brother, Kankurou." Naruto nods and caught a pebble that was aimed at the girl. He threw it back where it came from. A resounding loud thud was music to his ears.

"Who the hell was that?!" She asked as she holds her large battle fan behind her.

Naruto shrugged. "It was Uke-chan, just doing something ducky...I think. Aren't you going to introduce your sister?" Temari didn't know what he was talking about until a column of sand swirls beside her. Naruto noticed her flinch in slight fear and her anxiousness.

The sand slowly disperse to reveal a girl about his age with long red hair which he find it beautiful, 5"2, pale green eyes, bags under her eyes and a large gourd strapped behind her where the sand dispersed. Light brown flak jacket, red overalls, brown boots, grey skirt. **(Go to profile for pic)**

"My name is Sabaku no Gareena." The redheaded girl introduced in a cold tone but Naruto was unfazed by it. "Mother seems interested in you. Why is that?" He noticed her eye twitched in pain.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, if she's so interested in me why we don't have a chat first...Gareena. But first we must let our hands shake for our first meeting..." Just before they shook hands, she heard a name. "...Shukakku." The next thing she knew everything went black.

* * *

_Mindscape_

Naruto look over the vast desert, clear blue sky while a sandstorm raging over the distance. He felt a large tremor underneath his feet and looked behind him. A huge cave made of rock covered by bars...rusted bars and a kanji for seal in the middle of the cage which looked badly torn.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **The sudden sound blast almost threw him away. He walks toward the cage and touch the rusted bars. He could feel the large amount of energy behind it inside the darkness of the cage. He went in.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH" **At the end of the dark cave is a huge racoon like creature made of sand and blue lines on its body. Rusted chains from the cave walls moving in and out of its body and the scream...the scream was pure rage. More like pure pain and agony. He could feel its emotions radiating from it but put it aside.

Naruto frown as he observes all the writings and ruins on the walls and on the chains. This type of sealings is not meant to contain a Bijuu. It wasn't properly written, all of them are sloppy and wrongly written. This type of seal should be repaired but it wasn't. The horrible writings must have affected Gareena, the pain and rage, the uncontrollable power. Its emotions must have affected Gareena too. He sneered in disgust at the way they treated this Bijuu and this Jinchurikki.

_`Help me'_

He heard a disembodied voice. He scanned the entire cave again to only find himself and this bijuu. This Bijuu. His eyes narrow and he placed his palm on the Bijuu. The cave shines in a blinding golden light. The land stops shaking, the wind went calm; the sandstorm dissipates and clouds forms. Naruto kept his gaze at the being his touching. He could feel _her _getting calm, the pain and agony slowly fades away.

The chains were released and disintegrated. The rusted bars of the cage turned into shiny silver. After a moment, the lights fade away and everything went eerie calm. Naruto was surprised to not see a giant racoon but an exhausted looking woman with sandy coloured shoulder length hair sleeping in his arms.

_`Shukkaku?'_

**_`No that isn't Shukkaku, he's supposed to be male.' _**Kurami exclaimed. She knew Shukkaku well enough that it prefers to be male rather than be a female.

"Then who's this?" He saw her eyelids were opening and it reveal to be jaded coloured eyes. As he studied her face structure he realized that her face structure is the same as Gareena and the same with their eyes.

**'Her mother? Maybe she was sacrificed...during birth.' **Then that means she died after Gareena's birth. Was she a Jinchurikki? Was Shukkaku trying to escape during her birth? Now it's on Gareena but its not Shukkaku but her mother. Was she here during the entire time? After awhile of thinking he thought maybe, this women must have being _with _Shukkau the entire time.

They were fighting for the will to control. They had being on a tug of war for a long time. He thought maybe way before he went in, she was loosing and when he came in, and his attempt to seal this cage must have caused both of them to be fused and this women won. Therefore, she has full control over Shukkaku. This woman earned his great respect to hold on this long against Shukkaku.

"Ya maybe..." Of course that was what they just assumed but they know Shukkaku is no longer here but they know he was fused with this woman. Naruto felt the woman in his arms slowly waking up. Naruto caressed her face to remove the sand and dirt on her face with his faded glowing fingers. She opens her eyelids and he sees her exhausted looking jade eyes.

* * *

Her POV

She's tired; she has being at it for 16 years to help her daughter survival and has finally done it. She thought she was losing to that creature all along. She knew she was losing but she fought on, it was for the safety for her daughter and family. Not for that village. How did she suddenly win? She assumed miracles do happens. That miracle was the mysterious figure she randomly saw when she was fighting. It was thanks to that she won. After a long royal battle of tug of war for control, she won and it was thanks to that figure, that man.

She finally felt warmth, not the heat of the desert but pure warmth. She could feel herself getting sleepy something that she hadn't one for a long time. That's right, its time to rest and sleep and hope for to be awaken another day. Sleep, something neither nor her daughter had one but it finally came. She doesn't have to worry anymore. She can sleep, they can finally sleep. Before all that, she must see the saviour she hailed. With the last portion of her strength, she opens her eyes.

Azure eyes were the first thing she saw and a mop of blond hair, cute whiskers marks and slightly tanned skin.

"What is your name?" She heard him asking.

"K-Karur-a." It seems that her throat is still dry.

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki, you came a long way so therefore you must rest." She nodded and closed her eyelids darkening her vision. She thought of one thing before she fell into a deep slumber.

'_Naruto...Uzumaki?'_

Naruto heard her light snore and carried her. A mind-made bed with red sheets formed then he rest her head on the pillow and the rest on the bed. The Uzumaki dissipates from the cave.

* * *

Reality

Temari was waiting for the inevitable to happen when they were about to shook hands. They did. How that could have happened? There should waves of sand blocking him but it didn't even happened and why did her younger sister decided to shake hands with him, she never once did it. Gareena flinched. What?! She never flinched. Just as Temari saw that she reacted to it and was about to attack this blond enigma. But they're on a hostile environment and she resisted.

Gareena came back into reality and realized that she still had her hand in contact with the Jinchuriki. She saw everything. Just as they shook hands she saw everything and spoke to a redheaded woman. She saw what the blond did to her mother the one she thought was one. She spoke to a strange woman, not just any woman but a nine tailed demon kitsune in human form. They talked for quite a long time. She was strange. Now she felt relaxed something that was very rare to her, and sleepy.

Naruto came into his senses and sensed something. He turns his gaze to the redheaded teen. "You're alright?" He saw her looking at him with her pupiless jade eyes when he asked.

"I'm fine... it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." Her tone was no longer cold but silky. Naruto smiled and she found it very heart warming and something she rarely felt.

"Pleasures all mine, so what are you team doing here? You guys seem to be lost."

"We're here for the Chunnin exams and we just got here. We're trying to find an inn." She responded in a normal silky tone.

"Chunnin exams huh, interesting. Well your team must be really strong to enter it at such a young age."

"Speak for yourself." She responded _slyly._

Naruto smirked. "Well even though I'm still a rookie I considered my team to be the strongest." Well actually he never did because all those strong and untouchable sayings would get into him. That would sound boastful and arrogant at the same time.

"I wouldn't be surprised if your team are in the exams. Are you?"

"Well not yet but.."

"WAIT HOLD ON CUT THIS SHIT OUT" Temari barged in their conversation.

"What?" They said in unison as they look at her strangely.

"What? WHAT?! What the fuck just happened and what did you to do her y-you Argh!" All of this was getting into her. What the hell happened to her sister? Where is her usually icy cold tone? Where is her terrifying death stare? Why is she speaking so normal? Did she just smile? What the heck?! How are they having such a normal conversation? What the hell is going on? This is getting so strange too fast for her something she wasn't so fond of.

Temari was about to pull her hair out but composed herself. "Just what happened earlier is not normal! You two were having a normal conversation! What are you?!" She stated and pointed her finger at the handsome blond something she preferred to call.

Naruto shrugged and said in a flat tone," Meh normal is too overrated. We were just having a _simple _conversation. As I said earlier I'm just a shinobi walking around and happened to bump into another team from a different village...well it was just you Konohamaru."

"HEY!"

"What was so not so _simple_ was that you, " Temari pointed at her sister " _simply _having a simple conversation to a complete stranger! I mean you never did that before!" She exasperated.

Naruto acted hurt. "Wow I'm so hurt, I did give you my name Desert Flower. So don't consider me as a complete stranger...acquaintance is more like it."

Gareena rose expected brow at her sister "I did have a simple conversation with you Temari back when we were young and we still do. Besides, why can't I have a simple conversation and making newfriends for a change?" Okay that was true, they did have some talk and do things as a family would do so their relationship wasn't strained, it was just...simple. **(Not Normal)**

Temari gaped for a while. "Since when did you decided to make friends?" Gareena glanced away as blush creeping on her face.

"Earlier...I think..." She muttered and Temari gaped again.

"I'm a Jinchurikki." Temari bulge her eyeballs when she heard the blond enigma close to her ear.

"YOU'RE A JIN-" Naruto silenced her with his finger on her lips.

"Shhh we don't want any prying ears Temari-chan." Her cheeks turns rosy of what he called her and his breath tickled her. She glanced at him and saw him giving her a quick silent message by directing his eyes to the other direction.

A cloud of an exasperated sigh formed out of her mouth. "Okay... which one?" She asked curiously.

He signals it by tapping her shoulder with his finger nine times. Nine?! That's just insane! It was said to be the most powerful Bijuu of all time. Which does not mean 9 times more powerful than Shukaku but it's all the way beyond that. This means more destructive. She would never imagine she would meet the container of the most powerful demon. But now he's here whispering almost huskily to her at her ear. She gaped...again.

Naruto foxily smile at her and touch her shoulder. "Why don't you take some time to take in? Besides your sister is really sleepy right now, "She was about to say something but Naruto cut her off," she'll explain to you later. The inn is just down the street and you'll find it's impossible to miss it." Temari noticed her sleepy sister...well she always did. She nodded and was ready to go.

"Wait we'll we meet you again?" Naruto gave her his reassuring smile.

"Of course we will. Now go ahead...your sister needs her sleep." She nodded and dragged her brother along with her with Gareena on lead.

"So you're attending the exams nii-chan?" Konohamaru asked.

"Not unless my sensei qualified my team...I guess so. Now where were we?" Their fears were soon realized when he turned into a large black fire-ish demon with huge teeth again.

**"RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN BRRRRAAAAATTTTTSSSSS RRRRRRUUUUNNN!" **What? It's for endurance training. They did ask for it...I think.

* * *

Now

After their `training' as what Naruto would consider, he left them with Ichiraku coupons and told them to send his regards to the chefs. He snaps out of his memory lane when saw the toad Sannin fly out of the hot springs and landed roughly infront of his feet, he looks disfigured and dead...

...

...

...

_Twitch_

Oh he's still alive then how long was Naruto in his memory lane? He looks at the time and... it was painfully long, for Jiraiya at least.

"HE'S OUTSIDE! DONT LET HIM GET AWAY!" Angry women clad in towels barged out of the wooden fence holding made shift weapons. They saw the poor Sannin but when they saw Naruto...they blushed up storm. Well except for his girlfriends because they were used to it but they're flustered.

"N-naru-chan?"

"Hey Anko you look ravishingly beautiful, the same as for the rest of you ladies." He commented and their cheeks got more intensely red.

"Thank you?"

Naruto smiled and pick up Jiraiya. "You're welcome, don't worry I'll take care of this." He was about to leave when remembered something. "Oh and Anko, I'll pick you up seven, just wear something casual." That was the last thing he said before he left while dragging a disfigured Jiraiya along.

Kurenai, Yugao and Hana gaped at their fellow ice queen. "YOU'RE GOING ON A **DATE** WITH **HIM**?!"

"So what?" She waved it off carelessly like as if it wasn't big of a deal.

* * *

Later that evening

It is a big deal Anko! Now we know Anko is usually confident and all. She can be one but not all the time. Now its almost seven and she's pacing around her apartment feeling anxiously nervous only wearing her fishnet bodysuit and skirt. She never has gone out on a date before because of her reputation as Orochimaru's former student and Ice queen status. Her friends tried to advice her but she refused...why did she did that?! Even her students tried to advice her...she refused again?! This means this is going to be her first date ever and she's nervous...very nervous. She didn't know exactly what to wear but she did heard Naruto said to wear something casual. She doesn't have anything casual! All she got is her old ANBU uniform and interrogation clothes. She never went out shopping even when her friends ask her because she refused. She thought it would be a complete waste of time...for her. Now she's starting regret it. NO! She must not regret!

...

...

She should have thought of the `punishment' through. She hit the wall with her head.

_Idiot!_

_DING_

_DONG_

She felt her heart racing faster than ever before as she stare at the door.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**Wasn't surprise of the POLL result...maybe a little. I guess she's in then. Well Q time. Do you rather have Hinata or Sakura to be paired up with Naruto in Anime? Think about it! I dont understand why Masashi make Naruto acted like it never happened..Come on be realistic for once!**

**Well the poll has now closed and time for a new one!**

**Should I add Sakura's relative into the harem or just someone with pink hair.**


End file.
